


自由罪

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 亚茨拉菲尔三十多岁，没谈过恋爱，没去过任何夜间娱乐场所，甚至没买过性爱机器人，像是活在至少三百年之前。某天晚上，他在垃圾堆里发现了一台被淘汰的机器人——性爱机器人AJC800。后来他成了安东尼·J·克罗里。关于“有自由意志的机器人是残次品吗”，“机器人可以有灵魂吗”，“爱是可以被计算的吗”，“机器小狗会感到快乐吗”，“负面情绪是人类触摸星空的绊脚石吗”以及“不够优秀的人类是错误代码吗”。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 97





	1. 垃圾堆里的胳膊

亚茨拉菲尔三十多岁，单身，没谈过女朋友，没谈过男朋友，没去过任何夜间娱乐场所，甚至连个性爱机器人都没买过。

这实在有点不正常。毕竟他在HEAVEN工作，而HEAVEN是全世界最大的机器人制造商。从南回归线到北极点，从纽约到巴布新几内亚，你都可以看见他们生产的军用及民用型机器人，工艺一流，物美价廉，人手一台。

至少是人手一台。

它们的外观和普通人类几乎没有区别，尽职尽责地在人类社会中扮演着助手和仆人的角色——机器人管家、厨师、清洁工、收银员和最近几年刚被研发出来的性爱机器人——现代社会的伟大发明之一，多方面全方位满足顾客的需求。

亚茨拉菲尔有张相当可爱的脸，浅金色卷发像羊绒一样，眼睛是橄榄色。虽然打扮得很过时，但所谓物极必反，当一个人一本正经地穿着19世纪行头、认为格子纹很不错、并时时刻刻为自己的品味感到自豪时，人们只会说——老兄，他品味可真独特，就像立体感官电影里走出来的角色一样。

其实亚茨拉菲尔本人认为，更恰当的评价应该是“就像从狄更斯小说里走出来的一样”。可惜首先，现在市面上几乎没什么纸质书了。其次，两百年前人们不再读狄更斯，而这个名字在大概一百多年之前被人类彻底遗忘。几乎被彻底遗忘。

这两年最受欢迎的伦敦诗人是沃贡·可莱菲·日光闪耀，这是个笔名。他的畅销电子诗集中第一首诗的第一段是这样写的：

_打开它，傻瓜！_

_电子、分子、原子和所有的粒子；_

_呼啦——_

_一片白色脑叶，_

_切开它！_

亚茨拉菲尔认为自己还是比较欣赏没那么“畅销”的诗。

他从曾曾曾曾曾祖母那里继承了一家书店，于是工作之余，这位喜欢格子纹的绅士就待在他的书店里，做一名苏活区书商。书店只在周末营业，定价高得离谱，而且只卖即使放在三百年前也显得过于“不时髦”的书——于是反而显得很时髦，固执得很浪漫。

人们一般把他的书店当成景点而不是卖书的地方。涂着荧光绿口红的姑娘、把头发炸成镭射光束的男孩子、穿得朴素怀旧的文艺青年和搂着机器人伴侣的花花公子来到这，在店里挑眉噘嘴拍张全息快照，然后上传到S-NS，照片旁边配上文字：

#24世纪最酷的地方！#

#今日份的怀旧，购于A.Z＆CO.#

或者#这个世界上唯一还有点良心的地方#

在这个电子屏和全息投影随处可见的浮夸年代，在这个每块天空都被私人飞船占领的疯狂世界，在这个“纸”比“全球通用电子货币”还要昂贵的荒诞国度——亚茨拉菲尔富得流油。

但他依旧会去HEAVEN上班。朝九晚五，按部就班，没什么升职加薪的远大理想，也不至于因消极怠工而被开除。这位绅士并不太在意自己有没有钱，他比较希望奇奇怪怪的人们不要再把他的书店当成拍照背景和网红打卡点。

在工作日晚上和美好的休息日，亚茨拉菲尔只想安安静静地看书，沉浸在一些古老的、深奥晦涩的文字里，或者沉浸在他感兴趣的当代技术里。他喜欢研究几百年以前的神话史诗和预言，喜欢诗歌以及民间流传的各种错版圣经，也喜欢狄更斯、王尔德和莎士比亚。他同时喜欢研究机械维修，算是伦敦西区有名的机械维修师。

所以你看，亚茨拉菲尔长得很讨人喜欢，有份体面工作，还相当富有。只要他愿意，随时随地就可以找个女朋友或者男朋友，酒吧里也有数不清的年轻人乐意主动钻进他怀里。

这位绅士单身三十多年的原因，亚茨拉菲尔本人认为，是没有遇到合适的人。

有些人说书店老板的脑子给他店里那些老掉牙的书籍给弄坏了，总要寻求看不见摸不着的“爱情”，可这个年代没人再相信诗歌和戏剧里的浪漫爱情了。在当下说“爱”是可耻的，那实在太不酷啦，“性高潮”才是又酷又劲的东西。

既然可以做星际海盗、航天牛仔和网络大盗，谁还愿意做罗密欧或者卡西莫多呢？爱是多么让人痛苦的东西啊，而人类的心从来都是易碎的。

于是有人选择通过义体移植来抑制情感——你把一枚精巧可爱的方形小芯片植入到自己大脑里，然后“嘀嘀”两声响，它就可以阻隔“爱”这种情绪。从此永远与“爱”同行的痛苦、伤心、悔恨与患得患失都不会再威胁你那颗敏感脆弱的心了。

义体移植就和机器人伴侣或机器人助手一样，对现代人来说又酷又时髦，而且相当实用。人们用它来阻隔愤怒、嫉妒、绝望，以及自残或者自杀的想法，也有人选择隔绝永不满足的欲望和永远不知停歇的自我鞭策。总之，最后大家都心满意足，可以隔绝情感的小芯片无疑让他们变得更完美也更快乐了。

值得一提的是，全球最大的义体研发与生产公司叫HELL。亚茨拉菲尔一直很好奇HELL和HEAVEN到底是什么关系——这两家公司的名字听上去水火不相容，实际看起来却好像毫无瓜葛。

当今而言，没移植过任何义体芯片就和家里没有机器人一样稀奇，而亚茨拉菲尔恰好属于少数派中的少数派。他没有机器人，没接受过义体移植，不打算接受义体移植，也不准备隔绝自己心里的任何一种情感——哪怕是最让人痛苦的情感。

他想，如果说他的书店是“这个世界上唯一还有点良心的地方”，那这家书店的老板——虽然他一星期只营业两天——就应该是“这个世界上唯一还相信爱情的人”和“这个世界上唯一打算认真拥抱所有情感的人”。

既然相信，那么就总要有点耐心，他认为等待是值得的。哪怕爱确实让人痛苦，等待也是值得的。

五月初的某个晚上，光污染并不算严重得太离谱，天空阴沉沉的，马上就要下雨了。

亚茨拉菲尔刚结束一天的工作。他把HEAVEN统一下发的白色长大褂脱下来，叠好放进工作间衣橱里，然后换上便装离开办公楼。他的便装永远是卡其色系，永远是小牛皮牛津鞋配格子纹温莎结。

HEAVEN总部办公楼的外观和这个名字很搭——天堂，两栋通体洁白的建筑，很高，线条是圆润饱满的弧形，远看就像从城市中心地带腾起的一对翅膀。

他离开时看见自己的两位上司——米迦勒和加百列——依旧在会议室里讨论什么东西。米迦勒靠在会议桌上，摆出一个相当强势且极具防备意味的姿势，而加百列坐在椅子里揉眉心。亚茨拉菲尔知道他们最近有个大计划，也许是新品研发，也可能是总部决定开设第六十六家分公司。总之，这会让高层们忙上好一阵。

六十六，喜欢格子纹的绅士摇摇头，这不是特别吉利的数字。云层在头顶聚集，空气潮湿，天气有些闷。

那天晚上亚茨拉菲尔没有乘车，也没有搭私人飞船或者飞行器。他用最原始的方式走路回家，走到一半想起自己没有带任何用来挡雨的东西，于是决定抄一条近路。

那是条又黑又窄的路，逼仄昏暗，没有路灯，给人的感觉挺阴森。他平时根本不会走这条路。

亚茨拉菲尔边走边抬头看天，路过乌漆嘛黑的老旧民居和同样乌漆嘛黑的院子，经历过太多次人工基因改造的行道树投下奇形怪状的影子，然后他拐过三个拐角路过一个垃圾堆——发现垃圾堆里有一条胳膊。

一条胳膊。

细长的胳膊。肤色健康，肌肉匀称，手腕很细，手指修长。

这是一条很美的胳膊。

亚茨拉菲尔在胳膊边停住脚步。他想自己大概不小心闯入了抛尸现场——虽然现在人们很少把尸体丢在垃圾堆里，直接丢在宇宙里才是更新潮也更专业的做法——这个时候应该报警，但那可能会把自己卷入不必要的麻烦。刚下班的小职员抿抿嘴。他小心翼翼地往前挪了一步，考虑该拿这条胳膊怎么办。

雷声从云层后面滚落，闪电照亮夜空。这实在是非常应景，亚茨拉菲尔嘀咕，凶杀案现场就应该狂风暴雨电闪雷鸣。然而借着这道闪电的光，他发现胳膊上有一排字。黑色的，不是很清晰，看不清是刺青还是贴上去的小贴纸。

那行字是：AJC800。

这是HEAVEN公司所产机器人的出厂编号，一台机器人对应一个编号，全宇宙仅此一家，独一无二，仿冒必究。他突然放下心来，一台被丢弃的机器人总好过抛尸现场。

何况这是自己公司产的机器人，感觉还有点亲切。

亚茨拉菲尔向胳膊挪了几步。HEAVEN公司的机器人性能卓越，造价昂贵，他不明白这种机器人为什么会被丢在垃圾堆里，多浪费啊，勤俭节约是美德。这位绅士踌躇了一会儿，抬头看看天又低头看看胳膊，踮起脚后跟再把脚掌落回地面，两只手抬起来又放下去。

他不是很想翻垃圾堆。

可书商最后还是在垃圾堆边蹲了下来，然后掏出一张手帕——全伦敦大概也找不到第二个身上还带着手帕的人——裹在胳膊上，并拽住胳膊开始往外拉。

“喀啦。”

“真抱歉。”他对胳膊说，“我希望你坚强一点，不要这个时候断开… …不然我就没法把你拉出来了。”

也不知道胳膊和胳膊的主人听懂了没有。

他继续拽着胳膊用力往外拉，没再听到喀啦喀啦的声音或者其他奇怪声响，胳膊以及和胳膊连在一起的身体渐渐被拉出来，压在上面的垃圾开始往下滑。他小声给自己加油，然后一、二、三——

胳膊以及和胳膊连在一起的身体终于被他拉了出来。

亚茨拉菲尔没想到他会看到“这个”。

是台相当漂亮的机器人，他在HEAVEN工作好几年了，从来没见过这么漂亮的。这张脸实在招人喜欢，上唇优美，下唇丰满，眉骨和鼻梁的线条利落且性感，高颧骨，身材修长。机器人的头发是红色，像铁锈一样的颜色，长度大概到肩胛骨。它们像云团一样摊开在地上，然后和垃圾缠绕在一起。

这台机器人被保存得很好，除了有点脏之外，没有任何肉眼可见的破损和缺陷，手臂上AJC800那串编码看着甚至很新。这是台出厂没多久就被丢弃的机器人，也可能是被直接从工厂丢到这来的。

亚茨拉菲尔现在一点都不介意这台机器人是从垃圾堆里挖出来的了，毕竟他保存完好，几乎崭新，又很漂亮，完全是自己喜欢的类型。他把机器人扛在肩膀上一路小跑回到自己的书店，到了家门口才觉得这个姿势有点不雅观。

但这有什么呢，这根本不算什么，他现在高兴得要命。

亚茨拉菲尔从柜子里翻出清洁和维修工具，把这台机器人仔细清洗干净，然后打开面板对主要电路进行检查。他发现AJC800的电路没有任何破损，他只是休眠了。书商找来备用电源和适配器，连通机器人的充电面板，然后跪坐在地板上向后退了两步。他像在考试中得了满分、等待老师发奖励的小孩子。

书店里很安静。机器人躺在地板上，四肢摊平，一丝不挂，亚茨拉菲尔能听到一连串“滴滴滴-哒哒-滴——”的声响。

然后AJC800睁开了眼睛。

他的眼睛是金色。

亚茨拉菲尔听到自己发出了一声赞美。

AJC800慢吞吞地坐起来，眨了眨眼，然后向书店老板看过来。

亚茨拉菲尔突然有种冲动。他想要大声吟唱古老优美的句子——岁月无法使他枯萎，常规也不能陈旧他无限的千姿百态。

生活在几百年前的人们，那些诗人和剧作家，那莎士比亚和荷马，纪德和王尔德，大概就是受了这样美丽的面孔的蛊惑和感召，才写出哈姆雷特、于连·索雷尔和道连·格雷，才要向纳塔奈尔高呼“我教你要快乐”。

刚从休眠中醒来的机器人还在适应自己的身体。他伸展躯干和双腿，把手指伸开又握起来，观察自己的手心，然后观察手背，最后扶着脖子转动头部。然后他再次看向亚茨拉菲尔，微微仰着下巴。

“你好。”书店老板说。

AJC800歪了歪脑袋。他睡太久了，处理器的反应有点慢，需要一些时间来消化新的信息。

“我，呃，是亚茨拉菲尔。”书店老板做了几个相当尴尬的小手势，“我发现了你，把你带了回来，这是我家。”

AJC800依旧歪着脑袋看他。

亚茨拉菲尔又听到一连串“噼啪-哒哒哒——滋啦啦、喀——”的声音，然后是一声很短促的“滴”，AJC800开口说话了。

他说：“亚茨拉菲尔。”

声音很好听，咬词性感，居然还有点苏格兰口音。

“你好。”亚茨拉菲尔靠近了一点，“能告诉我你是谁吗？”

他认为自己对待机器人的方式很奇怪，似乎并没有其他人会这样对待机器人。人们一般把机器人当成是高价买来的玩物，一种私人物品、没有独立意识和人格的附属品，类似于高级宠物。他们对服务型机器人呼来喝去，对各自的伴侣机器人提出各种要求，然后又在严肃场合扯着嗓子呼喊“我们必须要严格控制机器人的研发和生产！他们很危险！”

他认为这样不好，至少是不够“人道主义”——这又是一个已经被时代忘记的词。这台AJC800是他主动捡回来的，他不认为自己是捡了个高级宠物回来，更像是收到了一份珍贵无比的礼物、得到了一件非常可贵的宝贝。

虽然他的宝贝是从垃圾堆里拽出来的，但这影响不大。

“我是谁。”AJC800低头，处理器嗡嗡嗡转了一会儿，然后又抬头，“AJC800，HEAVEN公司的服务型机器人。

“我是在垃圾堆里发现你的，”亚茨拉菲尔希望自己这句话听着不会太失礼，“你为什么会被抛弃，能告诉我吗？”

“他们说我这里，”机器人指着自己的脑袋思考了一会儿，“出了点问题，我刚下流水线就被淘汰了。”

“真可怜，是什么问题？”

“程序漏洞吧，大概，也可能是组建出错。”AJC800的处理器已经从漫长沉睡中恢复过来，刚才他看起来呆愣愣的，现在则一脸聪明相，像讲笑话一样和书店老板分享自己的经历，“我那天刚从流水线上下来，他们给我充上电，哔咔，我‘活’了。然后我站在白花花的防尘车间里，对那些穿白大褂的人说你好，他们像见了鬼一样看着我。”

AJC800撇着嘴耸耸肩：“他们不明白基本社交礼仪吗？”

书店老板心想，普通机器人的确不会一下流水线就开口说话，他们会乖乖地站在那等待行动指令，像木头，像雕像，一动不动。

“然后我问他们现在是什么时候，我在哪。”AJC800盘腿坐在地上，漂亮优美的身体一览无余，然而他一点不在意，“车间里有很大的一面镜子，我在那里面看到了我自己——撒旦啊，我真有型。”

上帝啊。亚茨拉菲尔闭上眼睛。多特殊的一台机器人啊。

AJC800完全摆脱了刚睡醒时那种懵擦擦的状态。他打了个响指，冲亚茨拉菲尔得意洋洋地挑起眉毛：“你猜接下来发生了什么？”

书店老板摇摇头，他感觉自己才更像是个呆头呆脑的机器人。

“接下来，”AJC800舔了舔嘴唇，“接下来他们就慌慌张张地打了个电话，然后一群身穿制服、五大三粗的男人冲了进来，不由分说就把我按在地上。”

亚茨拉菲尔感慨：“这可真可怜。”

可如果换位思考一下，他其实完全能理解那些安保人员和研发人员的恐惧，这台机器人绝对是哪里出了问题——虽然这问题造成的后果相当可爱，但研发部和质检部只会把他当成“不合格的产品”淘汰掉。

这是HEAVEN一贯的作风。

“是啊，我听到他们说我脑子出了问题，是不合格的，说不定还很危险，然后他们让我强制进入休眠状态。”AJC800耸耸肩，“要我说，真有点小题大做了，毕竟我才初犯啊。”

“可不是嘛。”亚茨拉菲尔回答得很心虚。

“我真该谢谢你。”AJC800眉毛挑高，露出一个相当戏剧化的表情，“要不是你，我现在大概还躺在垃圾堆里。”

“只是凑巧，”书店老板说，“你不用跟我道谢。”

然后他问：“你是什么领域的服务型机器人？”

HEAVEN出产的服务型机器人种类繁多、品类齐全，涵盖家政、理财、教学、美容美发、端茶送水、办公助理、安保等各行各业，总能满足不同客户群体的需求。

亚茨拉菲尔认为AJC800看起来像是脑力劳动领域的。

然而那台漂亮的机器人笑着说：“性爱机器人。”

亚茨拉菲尔大脑有一瞬间的空白。

性爱机器人。从没谈过男朋友或者女朋友，没去过任何夜间生活场所，也没与任何人发生过性关系的亚茨拉菲尔，在自己三十多岁的某一天晚上，捡了一台性爱机器人回家。

还是个这么漂亮的。

他相当艰难地吞咽了一下。

而AJC800在这时跪坐起来，膝盖和手掌着地，用猫咪一样柔软妩媚的姿态向书店老板靠近。

“我刚刚就在想要怎么报答你。”他咬着下唇，金眼睛亮晶晶的，太阳穴边上的指示灯兴奋得直闪，“我想好了——我是性爱机器人，性爱机器人当然就应该用性爱作为报答。”

亚茨拉菲尔很想后退，可身体动不了。“性爱”在他过去的三十多年人生里一直都不是主要考虑因素，他在这方面的经验基本上为零。可现在有一台性爱机器人正赤裸着身体向他靠近，腰肢柔软得像猫、脊柱扭转得像蛇，红头发云团一样披散在漂亮的背脊上。

“我看得出来，你需要的就是这个。”AJC800继续向书店老板靠近，“放心吧，我就是为此而生的，我初始程序和记忆库里储存着好几百兆性爱指南，跟我做爱会让你快乐得仿佛回到了伊甸园。”

“我觉得——”亚茨拉菲尔抬起手小幅度挥了挥，感觉自己额角有一滴汗正往下滑，“我觉得节奏有点太快了。”

“过一会儿你就不这么觉得了，我可以‘更快’。”机器人咬着嘴唇冲他挤眼睛，“一场酣畅淋漓的性爱是非常好的犒劳。你要是想，来四五次也行，七八次也可以，我受得了。”

那双美得惊人的金色眼睛盯着亚茨拉菲尔。供人消遣的性爱机器人本应是被动的那方，他本应是祭坛上的羔羊，却主动爬起来从猎物变成了猎手。一只牙尖嘴利的猫，一条蓄势待发的蛇，美丽得很、张扬至极，却在亚茨拉菲尔面前把利爪獠牙和毒液全都收了起来，只露出性感流畅的身体线条和软绵绵的肚皮。

亚茨拉菲尔又吞咽了一下。现在他脑子里古老且优美的诗句也变了，它们现在在齐声吟唱着：如若在这样消遣光阴的娱乐中共厮混，那么——

AJC800靠得足够近了。他笑着俯下身，用牙齿咬住亚茨拉菲尔裤子上的拉链。

那么炎夏迟迟的长日，都要去得像一瞬。

AJC800用牙齿拉开了亚茨拉菲尔裤子上的拉链。

这像是碰触到了一个开关，一条底线，某种神奇的自我防御机制，书店老板突然发现身体能动了。他从粘稠的、把他浑身上下缠了个密不透风的欲望中挣脱出来，整张脸烫得能煎蛋，从鼻头一直红到耳朵尖。

“等一下，我还——”

AJC800抬头看着他。

上帝啊，亚茨拉菲尔感慨，他的眼神看起来有点受伤呢。

“对不起。”书店老板支支吾吾，“我不是想拒绝你。你很漂亮，非常漂亮，没人能拒绝得了你。”

AJC800直起身来。他又恢复了那个盘腿而坐的姿势，耷拉着眼皮，看起来不太开心。

“可是我觉得这有点太快了。”亚茨拉菲尔红着脸继续往下说，同时并拢双腿，把手掌夹在大腿中间，“我比较喜欢慢慢来，刚见面就这样太奇怪了，我还不知道你的名字呢。”

然后他抬头，圆乎乎的橄榄色眼睛眨啊眨，夹在大腿中间的两只手互相搓啊搓，相当局促不安地挪了挪屁股。像做了错事的小孩子。

“你要跟一台性爱机器人慢慢来？”AJC800笑了，不知道是因为新奇还是因为这话这听起来很可笑，也可能是因为它既新奇又可笑。

亚茨拉菲尔点点头：“你很独特。我想了解你，从名字开始。”

AJC800的表情缓和了下来。他太阳穴边上的指示灯闪了两下，这回是蓝色，有点忧郁。

“机器人没有名字，我们只有编号，AJC800就是AJC800。”

“安东尼·J·克罗里。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“什么？”

“安东尼·J·克罗里。”他又重复了一遍，“你喜欢这个名字吗？”

机器人低头把这个名字在嘴里翻来覆去念叨了几遍。这期间他太阳穴边上的指示灯闪得跟迪斯科球一样，一会儿蓝一会儿红，但整体而言灯光逐渐从冷色调变成暖色调，且伴随无数毫无意义但相当可爱的小鼻音。

“好吧。”安东尼·J·克罗里最后摊开双手，“我喜欢这个名字。”

亚茨拉菲尔松了口气。

“我们可以慢慢来。”他把屁股从脚后跟上微微抬起来，“就像普通人类之间那样慢慢来——确切来说是像几百年前的人类那样——我们可以约会，一起出去散步，一起看电影，一起在我的书房里听老唱片。”

“然后再做爱？”克罗里问。

亚茨拉菲尔感觉被噎了一下。

“对。然后再做爱。”

“听着也怪有意思的。”克罗里黄澄澄的眼珠子转了两圈，“你很招人喜欢，我喜欢你，我听你的。那我们现在该做什么？”

亚茨拉菲尔从地板上站起来，示意克罗里坐到沙发上去：“我得先去给你找件衣服。”

他说到这的时候感觉自己耳朵尖又红了。

“然后——我有点饿了，然后我打算弄点东西吃。你能吃人类的食物吗？我特别想和你分享晚餐。”

“我觉得可以试试。”克罗里回答。他舒舒服服地坐在沙发上，把腿翘得老高。

“还有酒。你会喜欢红酒的，亲爱的，但愿机器人可以喝酒。”

“如果我喝完酒出了故障怎么办，你会把我再丢出去吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔回过头。克罗里扭头看着他，神态很认真，太阳穴边的指示灯并没有任何异常，他却觉得克罗里眼睛里是有情绪的，跟人类的“悲伤”很像，甚至还有点“恐惧”。

他在那一瞬间觉得自己面对的是个人，活生生的、有情绪有悲欢的人。

“不会。”亚茨拉菲尔回答，“绝对不会。我会把你修好。”

克罗里笑了。

**TBC.**


	2. 我们慢慢来

亚茨拉菲尔三十多岁，在伦敦苏活区有一间书店，是HEAVEN的小职员。他每天朝九晚五，活得很规律，喜欢美食、旧书和19世纪的服装，没有谈过恋爱也没去过任何夜间娱乐场所，甚至没买过性爱机器人。

但他从垃圾堆里捡了一台回家，一台漂亮的红头发性爱机器人。那天晚上，AJC800变成了安东尼·J·克罗里。

安东尼·J·克罗里住进书店里，亚茨拉菲尔不知道他对自己来说更像是朋友、室友还是恋人。但总之，这是个能陪他说话的人，一个相当漂亮又有趣的人。亚茨拉菲尔知道自己从来都是不合群的，在整个苏活区或者全伦敦都找不到第二个像他这样的人——古板、守旧、老派，像是活在三百年之前。人们很乐意跟他谈一场无关爱情的恋爱，也非常乐于跟长相可爱的金发绅士来一场缠绵性爱，但没有人想真正走进他的生活，没人愿意去适应亚茨拉菲尔的生活方式。

那太不酷了。

但克罗里可以。

性爱机器人并不像当今人类那样接受了几百年的“进化”与“熏陶”，他是全新的。虽然储存器里有好几百兆性爱指南，但克罗里对于其他事情的认知水平和新生儿没太大区别，单纯得像一张纸。

他也和新生儿一样对一切充满好奇心。

他会研究“衣服”，观察袖子、领口、布料颜色和花纹样式，然后通过触摸来感受不同材质。棉、麻、涤纶、丝绸、羊绒和呢子，每种触感都不一样，这是他没见过的东西。克罗里太阳穴边的指示灯闪得很兴奋，然后他开始研究服装和各种配饰的搭配，像全息广告里的时装设计大师，站在镜子前试衣服时又像个模特。

最漂亮的那种模特。

亚茨拉菲尔从来不知道自己书店库房里还有一箱子旧衣服，基本上是20世纪和21世纪的款式，男装女装全都有，保存得非常完好。这箱旧衣服成了克罗里的宝贝。

第一天他穿黑色大衣和高礼帽，第二天打扮得像披头士，第三天穿红色天鹅绒上衣和喇叭裤，第四天穿剪裁非常得体的黑色西装。

那套西装是他最喜欢的。

在最初的三五天里，亚茨拉菲尔的书店、库房以及楼上那间小公寓，就是克罗里生活的全部。书店里有21世纪音响设备和更古老的留声机，库房里有整整一书架的旧唱片，这是几代人积攒下来的藏品。亚茨拉菲尔喜欢听非常非常古老的音乐——钢琴曲、小提琴和交响曲，而克罗里发现自己对摇滚乐情有独钟。

他喜欢皇后乐队和地下丝绒，会在听《黑天使死亡之歌》时发出“噗呲——”的怪声，也会在房间里跳舞。音乐，这又是另一件他没见过的东西。

亚茨拉菲尔非常喜欢克罗里，他认定这台机器人是不同的，和所有其他机器人都不一样。克罗里有他自己的喜好和品味——他知道自己喜欢什么不喜欢什么，知道怎样把自己打扮得很好看，会龇牙咧嘴地对不喜欢的音乐发出怪声。他懂得如何赞美，也懂得如何挖苦、嘲笑、讽刺。

事实上克罗里相当擅长挖苦和讽刺。

最先进的结束和当代最杰出的科学家，也无法让机器人拥有人类的情感与思维方式，可克罗里做到了。他的情感和表情丰富得比有些人类还要更像一名人类，那么丰沛，那么鲜活。亚茨拉菲尔越来越觉得HEAVEN的质检部实在不应该把这台机器人当做失败品丢掉，可如果他没有被丢掉——那么自己永远不会在雨夜看见垃圾堆里伸出来的胳膊，AJC800也永远不会是安东尼·J·克罗里，他们之间很可能不会有任何瓜葛，甚至根本不会知晓对方的存在。

这对现在的亚茨拉菲尔来说，是最让人难以想象和接受的事情。

克罗里会读书。他通过网络将大量语言与词汇知识下载到自己的储存器上，在半小时内掌握了七八种语言，然后兴致勃勃地把爪子伸向书架。出于不可言喻的安排或者某种相当美妙的巧合，克罗里读的第一本书是《圣经》。万幸他挑的是正版圣经，而不是奇奇怪怪的错版圣经。

“就一个苹果！就为了一个苹果！”克罗里把书摊在膝盖上，两只手相当浮夸地挥来挥去，“为了一只苹果就要把他们从家园里赶出去！谁会信仰这样的神啊？”

然后他摇着头发出“啧啧”的声音，一边继续往下读一边嘀嘀咕咕：“一颗不能吃的苹果，真不懂它存在的意义到底在哪，世界上所有苹果本来就应该是用来吃的，人类有权品尝任何一颗自己想吃的水果… …关蛇什么事啊，这条蛇真是做了件好事呢，否则人类永远不会发现苹果有多好吃。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑起来：“苹果确实很好吃。”

然后克罗里开始读荷马、但丁、莎士比亚和其他在人类历史中闪闪发光的文字，阅读戏剧、小说、诗歌、历史和晦涩难懂的哲学著作。他像一条蛇一样把自己盘在沙发上，看得飞快，并且马上学会了将自己代入戏剧角色来进行情景还原。

很快，“和亚茨拉菲尔一起演戏剧”这项夜间娱乐成了克罗里的最爱之一。他前一天晚上是哈姆雷特，第二天就成了朱丽叶，是梅菲斯特也是浮士德。他们在地板上对视、拥抱、告别，然后大声念出台词，也在木地板上跳舞，这种闹剧最后总会被埋入两个人的笑声里。他们笑出声，嘴角上扬，根本控制不住。

亚茨拉菲尔三十多岁，他终于有了一个可以分享生活的人。

克罗里像一颗流星一样坠入他的生活。一颗红色的星星，锈红色，明亮灼热，拖着金色的尾巴。

然后他们开始出门，像一对朋友，一对还未挑明关系的恋人。

亚茨拉菲尔带他去自己喜欢的小公园和餐厅。机器人可以摄入少许固态食物和可食用液体，HEAVEN的先进技术可以让食物在机器人躯体内部被分解转化为电能。服务生总会认为克罗里是个真正的人类，毕竟这位红头发美人的神态和举止比绝大多数人都要鲜活得多了。至于他太阳穴边闪来闪去的状态指示灯——那完全可能是什么新型植入式义体，或者最新款的饰品，这多酷啊。

于是，走出亚茨拉菲尔与世隔绝的小书店，克罗里开始认识伦敦，并逐渐融入这座城市。他觉得自己看见的一切都很酷、很有型。

蜘蛛网一样的悬空高速路，可真是酷极了；私人飞行器，尺寸不一，各种颜色都有，这更酷；悬浮住宅、移动商区、立体感官电影和奇奇怪怪的饮品——实在太有趣了。克罗里有型、聪明且招人喜欢，即使穿着21世纪的衣服，他也能轻而易举地和星际海盗交朋友。

星际海盗，那是走在时尚最前沿的一群人了。他们永远喜欢“崭新”多过“陈旧”，谈论“明天”而不是“昨天”，更别提“过去”或者“三年之前”。他们永远向前看，永远把包括道德与情感在内的一切包袱甩在后面，飞船时速和忘性差不多一样快。

克罗里在航空港和穿梭酒吧里玩得很开心，但他最后总会回到亚茨拉菲尔身边，就像只风筝。飞出去的时候很自由，对一切新的东西感到兴奋好奇，但最后他总会回来。他会坐在亚茨拉菲尔身边，发梢上还带着天空高处冷飕飕的空气，然后眨着那双聪明的金眼睛问：“我们今晚回去听什么？舒伯特还是巴赫？”

对书商来说，这感觉很美妙。他想，自己正慢慢迷恋上克罗里。不仅是迷恋对方的美貌，更多是迷恋内在的东西，一个灵魂开始迷恋另一个灵魂——克罗里笑的时候总喜欢用舌尖抵住上牙，看到新奇事物时眼睛会发光，还会挑着眉毛打量新款时装，或者龇牙咧嘴嘲讽沃贡.可莱菲.日光闪耀的诗集。他经常表现出一种优雅而懒散的姿态，抬着下把，像没有骨头一样靠在吧台或者航空港护栏上，走起路来扭得像一条蛇。但每当有什么有趣的东西出现在面前，安东尼·J·克罗里又会突然从沙发上、长椅上或者台球桌上跳起来，动作干脆又利落。

我的爱人——从垃圾堆里捡回克罗里之后的第十六天，亚茨拉菲尔这样想——我的爱人，那么漂亮又聪明，像一颗金色的星星一样。

然后他带着他漂亮的爱人从航空港离开，快乐无比，心满意足。当时一名戴粉红色墨镜的年轻男人说：“我上周终于去HELL做了义体移植。”

另一个人回答：“你终于做了件男人该做的事儿。感觉怎样？”

“棒极了。”第一个声音又说道，“我隔绝了自卑，现在我觉得自己英俊非凡且无所不能，我简直是完美的！”

“所有女孩看到你都会发疯。”

“当然，所有女孩看到我都会发疯——自卑，这情感真是完全没有任何用处，每个人都该去隔绝自卑。”

“要我说，每个人都该去隔绝同情，他人的苦难关我什么事？”

他们渐渐走远了，声音消失在航空港的嘈杂声里。

亚茨拉菲尔和克罗里的进展的确很慢。就像书商说的那样，“我们慢慢来”。

所有人都羡慕亚茨拉菲尔有这样一位英俊又漂亮的伴侣。陌生人把目光粘在克罗里小巧但饱满的屁股上，猜想他修身长裤下的景色到底有多迷人、在床上撅着屁股的样子又会有多淫荡。人们认为亚茨拉菲尔和他的伴侣定然每天晚上都纵欲到天明，但其实，他们连吻都没有接过。

“你们真是可爱的一对儿。”亮紫色头发的服务生把香槟摆在桌上，然后低头在亚茨拉菲尔耳边吹气，“昨晚做了几次？我打赌，跟这样的美人儿做爱一定快乐极了。要是他想，我甘愿给自己戴上一根假阳具，然后… …”

系格子纹温莎结的书商被噎住了。他小幅度晃动身体，像只不安的鹌鹑，耳朵尖都是红的。

“我们还没做过呢。”克罗里回答得很大方，毫无隐瞒，听上去甚至有点自豪，“他喜欢慢慢来，真是个天使，我们在爱的小花园里种玫瑰。”

他打了个响指，黑色衬衫的袖子卷到肘部，服务生就在这个时候看见了克罗里胳膊上的编号。

“AJC800。”她说，眉毛挑得很高。

“安东尼·J·克罗里。”亚茨拉菲尔纠正。

“一个机器人！”服务生的表情像是看见豚鼠在餐桌上跳舞。

“整条流水线上最有型的机器人，”克罗里耸耸肩，“性爱机器人。”

紫头发姑娘端着盘子慢慢后退，脸上那热切殷勤的表情消失得一干二净：“慢慢来。种植爱的玫瑰。和一个机器人？怪胎，那可是个没有灵魂的机器人啊。”

然后她发出相当尖细且怪异的笑声：“不过现在大家都没有灵魂，大家都没什么资格去谈论灵魂。”

那天晚上他们回到家中，克罗里坐在地板上，把眼睛瞪得很大，问亚茨拉菲尔什么是灵魂。

“我认为这是人类与其他生物的主要区别之一。”书商坐在沙发上。他捧了一本书，克罗里的脑袋就在他膝盖附近晃来晃去。

“也是人类和机器人的主要区别之一吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔不再看书了。

克罗里指向亚茨拉菲尔：“你，人类，有灵魂。”

然后他又指向自己：“我，机器人，没有灵魂。”

这个说法让书商感到不太舒服。他绝大多数时候并不会想到克罗里是个机器人，哪怕对方太阳穴边上的状态指示灯和手臂上的编码时刻都在提醒他，这是个机器人，是HEAVEN的机器人。克罗里太像人类了，甚至比有些人类还要更像人类。

所以这个说法让他感到尤其难受，胸口闷闷的，像吸饱水的海绵。

“我认为你是有灵魂的，亲爱的… …”亚茨拉菲尔斟酌着开口。

“人造的灵魂吗？”克罗里转了个身，把下巴搁在亚茨拉菲尔膝盖上，“我的一切都是人造的，不像你。你有皮肤和神经，你会流血，你还有大脑和跳动的心，这些我都没有。人造线路就是我的血管和神经，处理器是我的大脑，但是心——我猜我没有心脏。”

他说着按住自己左胸口，静静感受了几秒钟，然后冲书商摊开手：“我感受不到心跳。如果我有灵魂，那又会是什么？说不定是一段虚拟影像，一个全息投影。”

亚茨拉菲尔打断他：“灵魂没有实体，你不能用这个来衡量它。”

“那用什么？”

书商合上书本。然后他伸出手，让手指没入克罗里锈红色的头发里：“灵魂就是——它告诉我们自己喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，什么是让人开心的，什么是让让人难过的；它让我们知道自己想得到什么，不想得到什么，让我们知道自己是谁、要做什么、要和谁相爱。”

克罗里枕在亚茨拉菲尔膝盖上眨了两下眼睛：“听上去和‘选择’差不多。一种选择的自由。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。他的男孩，他聪明的爱人。

“的确就是‘选择’，亲爱的。灵魂不是他人赋予我们的，灵魂来自于你自己，一种自由意志。”

“灵魂是自由的。”克罗里说。

“是这样，”书商回答，“灵魂是自由的。”

然后他们有大概三分钟的时间谁也没说话。克罗里趴在亚茨拉菲尔膝盖上，很乖，很安静，太阳穴边的指示灯是非常澄净纯粹的深蓝色。然后它慢慢过渡到浅蓝，又过渡到海水一样饱满的蔚蓝。

“灵魂让我们知道自己是谁、要做什么、要和谁相爱。”三分钟之后，克罗里重复了一遍。

“是，亲爱的。”

“我是一台性爱机器人，这个世界上除你之外，没人会跟我说这个。如果不是你，我永远不会知道这个。”

然后克罗里抬起头，金眼睛一眨不眨地看着书店老板：“我还要花一段时间去搞懂前两个问题，但第三个问题的答案我已经有了。要和谁相爱——我知道我要和你相爱。”

亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下。这是一句告白。他指尖和耳朵尖开始发热，脸颊也在慢慢升温。他的男孩，他漂亮的爱人… …

然后克罗里在他膝盖上蹭了蹭，抬头用那双金眼睛注释着书店老板：“你要和我相爱吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔只能点头。他知道自己动作一定很慌乱，看上去有些尴尬，不够体面。他实在太高兴了。

他的男孩说“我知道我要和你相爱”——一台机器人说我要和你相爱——可机器人又怎样呢，亚茨拉菲尔再找不到比克罗里更像人类的造物了。

“我要和你相爱。”书店老板听到自己这样说，“我当然要和你相爱。我喜欢你，喜欢极了。”

克罗里挑起眉毛，笑得像一条蛇：“我知道你喜欢慢慢来，现在做爱一定还是太快了。但是，你能不能亲亲我？像老电影里那样。”

于是亚茨拉菲尔亲了他。在颧骨上。很轻很轻的一个吻，比一只蜂鸟或者一片羽毛重不了多少，可是却那么烫。

这个吻结束的时候，克罗里发出一连串黏糊糊的鼻音，然后说：

“天，机器人会脸红吗？我觉得我脸红了。”

他的指示灯是红色，闪个不停。

**TBC.**


	3. 塔德菲尔德小镇

在离伦敦不远的地方——驾驶地面交通工具大概需要四小时，乘私人航天器则只需要不到两个小时——有这样一座小镇，塔德菲尔德。

21世纪时，这里等同于世外桃源。23世纪，这里是经常出现在小说和电影中的那种美丽小镇，与世隔绝、充满自然气息，时间慢得像是停留在两百年前，让很多新时代文艺青年心生向往。现在，这地方基本上已经被人遗忘了，只有零星那么几个人还记得她。

不光是人们，时间似乎也遗忘了塔德菲尔德。

你现今在这座小镇上依旧会看到一栋栋可爱的小房子和平整干净的水泥路，完美保留21世纪初期的英格兰乡村建筑风格，甚至连超过三层的楼房和小别墅都没有。屋顶上只有烟囱，没有竖得乱七八糟的信号收发器或者外星语言转化设备。这里的人们热爱自然，保持着相当古老的生活方式。

塔德菲尔德有真正的果园、花园和草坪，这都是活生生的植物，不是人工合成景观也不是全息投影。这里每10户人家中可能只有1家买了HEAVEN的机器人，而每20户人家里才找得到一名移植了HELL人造义体的人——这是件相当反常的事情，全世界再也找不到第二个像塔德菲尔德这样的地方了，像是被全世界遗忘了一样。

偶尔会有人专门赶到塔德菲尔德来，就为了能看一眼草坪、花园、果树和烟囱。这些人也是些不合群的怪胎，一些特别老派又守旧的人。时尚宠儿和社交达人从来不会到塔德菲尔德来，来这种地方拍照打卡并上传S-NS根本不会得到别人的红心。

于是，塔德菲尔德的居民们就在这样一个被时间和全世界遗忘的地方生活，生活得慢慢悠悠，并且相当快乐。

亚当·扬就生活在这里。

一件可悲的事实是，时代在发展科技在进步，但人类却越来越喜欢用标签化的思维方式来鉴别和归纳所有生命体。如果他们看到亚当·扬，那么便会说，这是一名典型的“小镇男孩”，他浑身上下都充满了“小镇男孩”的特质，比如聪明、机灵、勇敢、旺盛的好奇心、似乎永远用不完的精力，以及不可思议的天真和淳朴。

这种男孩不会问你我什么时候能有自己的飞船、你什么时候给我买第一台机器人、为什么成年了才能做义体移植，或者跟男人做爱和跟女人做爱有什么不一样。相反，他会问一些特别原始的问题，比如，这棵树要多久才能长这么高，花园里的矢车菊怎么一到秋天就枯萎了，为什么没有跳跳糖口味的冰淇淋，以及，我能不能养一只小狗。

亚当·扬马上就要11岁了，他一直想要一只小狗，但从来没能拥有他的小狗。他想要一只小小的狗，不要名贵的品种，也不要多高大强壮。但它要很聪明，要活泼，最好有滑稽的、翻过去的耳朵… …

他希望自己今年的生日礼物就是一只小狗，哪怕这希望非常渺茫。

“你爸爸不会给你小狗的。”佩帕说，“现在小狗很难买。我听妈妈讲，在塔德菲尔德之外，在牛津和伦敦，人们都买机器人，不买小狗。”

这是个大眼睛女孩，穿红色小斗篷，黑头发像卷曲的海藻一样。

“也不买小猫。也不买小兔子，或者小鹦鹉。”布莱恩接着说。这是个长了雀斑的高个子男孩，嘴里含着一大把柠檬糖。

“需求决定供给，”最后一个孩子开口了，温斯利戴，戴眼镜的小绅士，“没有人买小狗，当然也就没有人卖小狗，所以小狗才那么难买。”

亚当踢飞一截掉在地上的小树枝。他说：“我还是想要一只小狗。”

亚当、佩帕、温斯利戴和布莱恩——塔德菲尔德小镇的四个好朋友，镇上的成年人把他们称作“他们”。

“他们”的确不是很酷，亚当和他的朋友们想过很多备用名。比如，塔德菲尔德护卫队，地球别动队，远离伦敦的孩子们，勇敢者，飞翔之心，快乐的朋友们，真正酷的人，了不起的孩子们，等等。但其实，无论孩子们如何称呼自己，成年人都会叫他们“他们”。

于是后来亚当和他的朋友们接受了这一称呼，并认为这样也很酷，它最酷的地方就在于没有任何形容词。

“他们”在小镇外的山岭上有片根据地，猪背岭根据地。这里有数不清的树、野花和灌木，以及废弃木箱、铁罐、轮胎、防水布、破旧家私和旧电脑。这些东西足够孩子们打造出自己的伊甸园。

他们用麻绳把轮胎吊起来做秋千，用木箱和铁皮罐头蹲起来做国王的宝座，还在树林里搞了个衣橱。温斯利戴说，衣橱的创意来自于一部非常、非常古老的电影，电影关于几个孩子、美好的童话世界与一头漂亮狮子。

布莱恩是这样评价的：“我喜欢狮子。”

“我也喜欢狮子，它们很酷，又大又健壮，还会吼叫。”亚当说，“但我不喜欢机器人。”

“伯格大叔就买了个机器人，我上次见到了。”佩帕说这话的时候正往一棵树上爬，她在树顶上搭了座小屋，想象自己是印第安丛林里的战士，“机器人看起来像个阿姨，跟我妈妈年纪差不多大，穿黑色连衣裙，还系围裙。”

温斯利戴推了推眼镜：“那是HEAVEN的家政服务机器人，它帮伯格大叔做家务。扫地，拖地，做饭什么的。”

“我不喜欢做家务。”布莱恩笑呵呵地说，“如果机器人能帮我做家务，那机器人就是好的。”

亚当很难不赞同，毕竟，孩子们都不喜欢打扫自己的房间。亚当·扬房间的地板上永远堆满玩具积木和花花绿绿的太空牛仔小人偶，他还有很多恐龙，恐龙和太空牛仔以及星际黑客每天都在男孩的地板上进行世纪大战，打得你死我活。

但最后不知道为什么，他们总可以重归于好，然后一起建设宇宙文明的新纪元。

“如果有机器人，那也可以有机器狮子。”布莱恩接着说，“机器狮子是人做的，人可以把它做得比真狮子还要高大、强壮、威风。”

佩帕终于爬到了树顶。她坐在枝头，小脑袋从嫩绿和苍绿色的枝叶之间探出来：“既然有机器狮子，那也一样可以有机器狗。亚当，为什么不让爸爸给你买个机器狗呢？”

“机器狗一定比真的小狗好买，大城市里的人喜欢机器狗。”温斯利戴说，“他们还可以给你定制。你喜欢什么样的狗，他们就给你做什么样的机器狗。”

亚当对这个不是很赞同。他想，机器狗和活生生的小狗还是有点不一样的，但10岁男孩的大脑还不能对这个问题进行太深入且深刻的思考。于是他抓了抓栗色的头发，对伙伴们说：“机器狗当然没有真的小狗好。”

“为什么，亚当？”这是布莱恩。他的柠檬糖吃完了，现在正从口袋里掏棒棒糖。

“我也不知道，这个问题不是给小男孩回答的。”亚当说，“可我还是想要真正的小狗。如果我想要一只小狗，那我希望它是一只快乐的小狗，机器狗是没法知道自己快乐不快乐的。”

温斯利戴眨了眨眼睛。他想，这是个不错的话题——机器狗会知道自己快乐不快乐吗——小绅士打算把相关思考写进自己的作业里，然后去和老师探讨这个问题。

亚当和他的朋友们在猪背岭探讨小狗和机器狗的问题时，他的父母——亚瑟·扬和迪尔德丽·扬正在他们温馨可爱的小屋里聊天。小屋铺了木地板和暖色调墙纸，室内装修保留着三四个世纪之前的风格，有现代研究表明这种复古的室内装潢可以“让精神快速宁静下来”，对“缓解习惯性精神亢奋”有非常显著的帮助。

亚瑟·扬认为这个世界上根本不存在什么“习惯性精神亢奋”。声称自己患有这种疾病的人全都生活在大城市，是潮流最前沿的那种人。他们可能只是被机器人、义体移植、兴奋剂和精神鸦片腐蚀太久了。

总之，亚当和他的朋友们在聊关于机器狗与真实小狗的问题时，迪尔德丽放下茶杯，对亚瑟说：“我觉得我们应该把这个告诉亚当。”

亚瑟·扬把茶杯捧在手里。下午三点半，理想的喝茶时间，他透过窗子看院子里的植物。他们院子里种了些不怎么起眼的花，还有几簇大概一人高的不知名植物。

“亚当马上就要11岁了。”这位父亲说，“作为父亲，我不觉得应该在儿子的11岁生日上跟他说，他是… …”

“亚当在长大。”迪尔德丽说，“我们不可能永远瞒着他。他不再是什么都不懂的小孩子了，亚瑟，你不能再把他当七八岁的小孩子对待。”

“但我也同样不能把他当十八岁的成年人对待。”亚瑟在椅子里换了个姿势。这位父亲有些发福，正面临谢顶危机，看上去比他妻子老了至少五岁。

“我没有在逼你，你不是非得现在就这么做，但早晚有一天——不能太晚，我们得告诉亚当。”

亚瑟·扬没有立刻回答。他继续在椅子里调整坐姿，把背脊挺直又完全塌下去，然后用左手掌撑住下巴，接着去口袋里找烟草和打火机。

迪尔德丽在另一把椅子上看着他。这是一位父亲，一名中年人，他深爱自己的儿子，现今这份爱让他面临一个相当艰难的决定，甚至是面对不安与恐惧。可他知道妻子是对的，亚当必须要知道真相，他马上就要11岁了，不能再把他当七八岁的小孩子看待。

可他需要时间，他们都需要时间。

“我会陪着你。”迪尔德丽说，“这是我们一家人的事情。我们一家人。”

她用自己的手握住亚瑟的手。一对夫妻，手牵着手，他们握在一起的手在两把椅子之间晃晃悠悠。

亚瑟吸了吸鼻子，然后他看向迪尔德丽：“你觉得亚当会疏远我们吗？如果他知道他自己是——领养来的？他会不会闹着去找他的亲生父母？”

亚当·扬的母亲尽力了，她希望可以舒展眉头露出一个微笑，但最终那两条金棕色的眉毛依旧是拧在一起的。她咬着唇角，笑得并不是多灿烂，但很迷人：“亚当是个好孩子。”

亚瑟点点头。

“亚当爱我们，就像我们爱他一样。”

**TBC.**


	4. 消失的艾格尼丝·风子

那个怪胎最近变得越来越可爱了——同事们是这样评价亚茨拉菲尔的。

他的审美照旧停留在几百年之前，穿卡其色三件套，喜欢牛津鞋和格子纹温莎结，用味道特别复古的古龙水，把指甲修剪得圆润又整齐。亚茨拉菲尔每天在早上九点钟走进HEAVEN总部办公楼，在衣帽间脱下外套，披上统一下发的白色长大褂，然后来到自己工位上。他和每一名同事问好，尽管根本不认识对方，笑得比楼下甜品店的当季新款还要甜美。

在亚茨拉菲尔看来，那是家相当不怎么样的甜品店，它卖的东西有点太奇怪了。比如焦糖可可味牛肉棒、芝士洋葱甜甜圈、龙舌兰跳跳糖，以及会在你口腔里模拟一场小型火山喷发的熔岩冰淇淋。它们还卖地震拿破仑，据说会在肠胃里引发一场四级地震。

书商怀念书籍和老电影里记载的那种甜品店——开在街边，装潢可爱，卖地道可丽饼和正常的小蛋糕，系围裙的服务生笑得和向日葵一样。

“亚茨拉菲尔其实相当招人喜欢，你不觉得吗？”1903号员工在和他的朋友咬耳朵，“如果他的生活方式没那么奇怪，我打赌，每天晚上都会有人抢着往他床上爬。”

2832号员工的胡子是彩虹色，他的指甲和口红也是彩虹色，口袋里还揣了一包爆破彩虹糖：“就可惜在这里啊，朋友，可惜他的生活方式实在是让人受不了——多可爱的甜心啊！可甜心却要在美好的周五晚上躲在家里听几百年以前的音乐… …”

“他可实在是太像人类了，这不酷。”1903说，“你看他，浑身上下都是原装的，没有人工改造也没有义体移植。”

很明显，人工改造和义体移植是2832感兴趣的话题，他再开口时显得很兴奋：“我上星期做了一次了不起的改造，我给自己装了根机械阴茎！你不知道这东西有多神气，它会升温，可以旋转，能自动伸缩，还会发光呢。”

“酷啊，老兄。”1903说，“我最近移植了HELL的义体。”

“你隔绝了什么情感？”

“没有，没有隔绝情感，我只是让他们隔绝了我对前女友的记忆。”1903说，“感情可真是太伤人了。现在好了，我只知道我有个前女友，其他什么都想不起来，没有难过也没有悲伤，我都不记得她长什么样。”

“这真是当今最伟大的发明之一。”2832下了定论，“我两年前用HELL的义体隔绝了愤怒，现在我觉得生活美好极了，我再也不会发脾气了。”

1903和2832闲聊的时候，亚茨拉菲尔给自己泡了杯热可可——从古董市场上淘来的——然后坐回到工位上，开始整理桌面上的工作文件。他要把这些东西送到加百列的办公室去，他那位上司最近明显脾气不怎么好。

很多人会因为“加百列”这个名字而对加百列本人产生一些先入为主的印象，比如，他一定很高大，他一定非常健壮，他一定和古典时期的希腊雕塑一样俊美，他一定有着非凡的领导气质和优雅风度——很不幸的是，这些全都是对的。

加百列长得就像是“加百列”这个名字所产生的刻板印象集合体。他高大英俊，高鼻梁，有希腊雕塑那样硬朗又优美的面庞，还有个非常性感的下巴。他站在人群里，的确就像是圣经故事里的大天使加百列降临于凡间一样。你能透过浅灰色西装窥见他完美的身体线条，肌肉饱满、骨骼舒展。亚茨拉菲尔是个甜心，他的身体和面部是由许多弧线和曲线构成的，而加百列是由雄性荷尔蒙构成的。

那是非常纯粹的雄性荷尔蒙。

而现在，这位英俊性感的加百列站在桌前，脸上表情说不上多愉快。

“你说‘不见了’是什么意思？”他问。

加百列面前站着圣德芬，一名和亚茨拉菲尔平级的员工，但显然要勤奋得多也“开窍”得多，努力爬到公司高层就是他的人生主要目标。

“非常抱歉，我们后来去找过。”圣德芬缩着肩膀回答，“质检部的人说把AJC800丢在了附近一条小巷子的垃圾堆里，我们去找了，可什么都没找到。”

加百列揉了几下眉心。

圣德芬知道他的上司正在生气，而且完全明白这怒气到底是从哪来的。质检部检测到一台行为严重出错、程序上存在不明BUG的机器人，这个机器人刚下流水线就有了自主意识和自由意志。很显然这不是常见的“小问题”，然而他们可爱可敬值得信赖的质检部员工却跳过上报这一环节，直接把这台机器人丢进了附近小巷的垃圾堆里。

就像处理最低级最不惹眼的工业垃圾一样。

可圣德芬知道这根本不是“小问题”，相反，它非常严重。

加百列原地走了几圈。他像一头被关在笼子里的狮子，怒火无处发泄，怒气让整间办公室的空气都变成灰色，沉闷又压抑。

“那条小巷，”圣德芬不是很确定自己该不该开口，“那条小巷离亚茨拉菲尔住的地方很近，您可以去问问他… …”

——亚茨拉菲尔就在这个时候敲响了加百列办公室的玻璃门，抱着一沓文件，笑得像个甜甜圈。

加百列愣了一下。然后他挑高眉毛眨了眨眼睛，快步向他的员工走去：

“亚茨拉菲尔，我有事情要问你。”

“是嘛，真稀奇。”亚茨拉菲尔笑了。他在公司里属于无足轻重的小角色，加百列这样的大人物很少会问他问题。

加百列伸出双手，在亚茨拉菲尔肩膀上拍了两下，露出一个谈不上多真诚的笑容：“你最近有没有——碰巧在路边的哪个垃圾堆里——发现过什么？”

他的眼睛是紫色。那双紫色的眼睛直视亚茨拉菲尔，目光也像头狮子一样。他不用咆哮，也不用露出獠牙和利爪，但这目光就可以让猎物知道自己面对的是头狮子，而不是长了鬃毛的小猫咪。

亚茨拉菲尔眼睛转了两圈。他在垃圾堆里发现了克罗里，被HEAVEN淘汰的机器人，AJC800。

“加百列，这是什么问题啊，我不明白… …我为什么要留意垃圾堆？”他有点焦虑，努力尝试微笑。

“别管这个，亚茨拉菲尔，你是个出色的员工，出色的员工知道该如何回答上司的问题。”加百列又在他肩膀上拍了两下，然后微微俯下身，让视线和亚茨拉菲尔的双眼平齐，“别的都不重要，好员工不问原因，好员工只回答问题。现在告诉我，你有没有碰巧在路边的哪个垃圾堆里发现过什么东西？就最近。”

他在找克罗里——亚茨拉菲尔意识到——加百列在找克罗里。而圣德芬阴沉的脸色和他们头顶沉重的灰色空气表明，这绝不是一件好事，如果克罗里被找到了，结果绝对不会多美妙。

不能让他们找到克罗里。

亚茨拉菲尔对自己有着相当高的要求。他待人友善，脾气很好，非常诚实，从不说谎。他这样的人，全伦敦顶多只剩下五个。

从不说谎的亚茨拉菲尔直视着加百列，然后摇摇头说：“没有。”

气氛有一丝相当微妙的波动。

圣德芬脸色没什么变化，他没有怀疑亚茨拉菲尔。而加百列——那头狮子眨了眨紫色的眼睛，慢慢向后直起身子，然后发出深而长的呼吸声。

亚茨拉菲尔发现自己在不由自主地跟着加百列一起深呼吸，胸脯因吸气而耸起来，饱满圆润，像鸽子一样，然后再慢慢放松。但愿这个深呼吸没有暴露他的心虚。

“亚茨拉菲尔，”加百列往后退了一步，现在他的姿态比刚刚更自然也更友好了，“我需要你说实话。”

“可这就是实话啊。这问题挺奇怪的，发生什么了吗？”书商把脚后跟微微踮起来，重心放在前脚掌上，身体有点前倾，“说不定我可以帮忙。”

加百列把双手背在身后，歪着头打量自己的员工。

“你不会刚好捡了件垃圾回家吧，亚茨拉菲尔。”他把“垃圾”这个词咬得很重。

亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下。

他想起克罗里从垃圾堆里露出来的一截手臂，还有铺在地面上的锈红色头发。一开始那只是一个机器人，他只知道这是一台废弃的机器人，如果加百列那天晚上找上门来，他或许真会把事情经过一五一十交待出去。可现在不一样了，现在没人可以从他这里带走克罗里。

他已经走进了他的生活、成为他生活的一部分。

现在没人可以从他这里带走克罗里。

“玩笑不错，加百列，你总是这么幽默。”亚茨拉菲尔好像对这个笑话很满意。他像老派喜剧演员那样露出故作聪明的滑稽笑容，然后把工作报告递过去：“我来给你送这个，工作报告，每月例行汇报。”

狮子的鬃毛塌了下去。加百列皱着眉头接过报告，有点烦闷，有点颓丧。他翻了几页，然后挥手让圣德芬离开。

“去艾格尼丝·风子用过的电脑上搜一搜，圣德芬。”他是这么说的，“把有价值的东西汇报给我。”

圣德芬离开了。这位职员身材矮壮，白大褂下穿着姜黄色衣服，头发有点稀疏。他的背影给亚茨拉菲尔一种相当矛盾的感觉，好像这个人充满干劲，在抓紧一切机会爬向权利顶端，同时又疲惫得像只正午的蝙蝠。

“艾格尼丝·风子是谁？”他问。

“HEAVEN曾经的主心骨之一，一位神神叨叨的天才。”加百列回答，“我加入的时候，她已经消失了。”

“消失是指——”

“就是字面意义上的消失，没人知道她去了哪，那是四十年之前的事情了。好了，别管这个，我们来看看你的报告吧。”

晚上六点钟，天空呈现橙红向蓝紫色的过渡。亚茨拉菲尔把白大褂叠好放进柜子里，然后取出自己的卡其色长大衣。他向上一层的会议室望过去——加百列和米迦勒都在那里面，还有圣德芬，那位可怜的职员脸色看起来更阴沉了。

亚茨拉菲尔想，他大概没能从那位艾格尼丝·风子的电脑里找到什么有价值的东西。

今天发生的事情有些奇怪，给书商造成一种相当不现实的割裂感，似乎这种经历和他的生活是不兼容的。或者，它们“应当”是不兼容的。

加百列，HEAVEN的主要决策者之一，在寻找AJC800，一台被丢弃的性爱机器人。他知道这事情的核心在于克罗里的“程序漏洞”或者“病毒”，那一定是个非常了不起的东西，它让一台机器人拥有了自由意志，活得比有些人类还要更像人一点。

换言之，这件事情的核心就在于克罗里的自由意志。在于他的灵魂。

他一点都不想去探讨“克罗里到底有没有灵魂”这个问题，因为很显然答案是肯定的，他有灵魂，不是流水线上下来的普通机器人。

亚茨拉菲尔离开办公楼，在走出几百米后回头看了看。两栋洁白的建筑，高耸入云，漂亮的流线型，像市中心竖起的一对翅膀。就好像有个天使在这儿，有个天使匍匐在人间，准备用祂的翅膀庇护世间生灵。

他知道，现在还相信天使与恶魔的人也几乎绝迹了，因此从没有人觉得HEAVEN这名字有何不妥，甚至没有人觉得这名字宗教气息过于浓厚。因为首先，“宗教气息”是不用考虑的，这是个过时的词，绝大多数时候人们不会考虑信仰和宗教，当然也不会思考某件物品或某种称呼会不会显得宗教气息过于浓厚。

信仰，那是最先崩坏和坍塌的东西。

当人们不再信仰上帝和任何一种形式的救赎，亚茨拉菲尔选择信仰人类。或者说，他选择信仰人性——所有那些智慧、勇气、丰沛的情感与永不会死亡的爱。它们没有实体、没有躯壳，因此死亡的阴影将永远无法笼罩它们。

哪怕现在，他也认为自己所信仰的事物依旧是存在的。它们存在于他的书店里，在陈旧泛黄的书页和老旧唱片上，存在于文字、图画和旋律中，也存在于克罗里身上。

克罗里。亚茨拉菲尔笑了。他的男孩，他漂亮的红头发爱人，有那样鲜活的自由灵魂，英俊又有型，谁也没法从他身上挪开眼睛。

于是他走得更快了些，把加百列、圣德芬和艾格尼丝·风子抛在脑后，把散发着苦涩味的阴霾甩在身后。

亚茨拉菲尔会把这些事情搞清楚，他需要知道加百列为什么在找克罗里，艾格尼斯·风子又是因为什么而消失的。但首先——首先，他要回家去，然后站在木地板中央给他的爱人一个拥抱。

**TBC.**


	5. 基督和敌基督

“你真的什么都不记得吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

晚上九点半，他穿浅咖色纯棉家居服，捧了杯热可可，和克罗里一起坐在沙发上。书店里有张布艺沙发，裹着相当厚实的棉布，堆满软垫和针织毯，克罗里平时特别喜欢窝在上面打瞌睡。

“不记得。”漂亮的红头发男孩摇头，金眼睛睁得很大，太阳穴旁边的指示灯闪得很茫然。他也端了个杯子，玻璃杯，里面是红酒。自从发现酒精不会把自己的电路和电子元件搞坏，他就爱上了这种醇香辛辣的液体，每天晚上都要喝几杯。红酒在他身体内部被转化为电能，用以提供日常行动所需的能量，这就是为什么克罗里从来不需要充电。

亚茨拉菲尔眨了两下眼睛：“任何事情都不记得？哪怕一点都行。”

“我得提醒你，我是个机器人，天使，你好像总是会忘记我是个机器人。”克罗里喝了口酒，他喜欢把这位好脾气绅士称为“天使”，因为对方看起来的确就像是位天使。

“我不是人类，记得吗？你们有家族和家庭，三五岁左右开始记事，然后这些童年记忆就很可能会伴随一生。但我是个机器人啊，严格意义上来说我根本就没有‘记忆’这种功能，我只有存储器，里面塞满资料和信息。”他继续往下说，“如果我说我‘记得’某件事或者某个人，那并不意味我和人类一样‘记得’，而是说——他们在我的信息存储器里，我可以把相关资料调出来。”

亚茨拉菲尔往沙发里缩了缩。这说得一点都没错，他的确经常忘记克罗里是台机器人。克罗里不需要任何指令，不需要输入任何命令程序，那种严格遵循逻辑的机械性思维模式在他脑子里没留下哪怕一点点痕迹。他在库房里找到新的摇滚乐磁带时会高兴得大呼小叫，然后把音量调得很大、在地板上跳20世纪末的复古迪斯科，还会在晚上十点钟缠着亚茨拉菲尔给他一杯葡萄酒喝。

他们在一起生活得时间越久，亚茨拉菲尔就越会觉得，想要保持“克罗里是台机器人”这一认知实在很难。

“我大概问了个很蠢的问题。”他喝了口热可可，现在它是温的了。

“我跟你讲过，我从流水线上下来，然后接通电源——事实上，我的生命就是从这个时候开始的，我的机械大脑和电子人格在这一刻才被唤醒，我出生了——结果十分钟之后我就被当成残次品丢进了垃圾堆。”克罗里耸耸肩，“你看，遇见你之前，我只有十分钟的‘记忆’，只活了十分钟。”

遇见你之前，我只有十分钟的记忆，只活了十分钟。亚茨拉菲尔觉得这个说法实在是让人有点难过。

“所以其实，我的绝大多数记忆都是关于你的。”克罗里把脚翘在沙发扶手上，笑得像一条蛇。他把这句话当成一句调情。

亚茨拉菲尔脸红了：“是吗，亲爱的。”

“当然啊。我记得你拒绝了我的性爱服务，然后说要慢慢来，先谈个恋爱，然后再做爱。我们已经约会很长一段时间了，你想什么时候跟我做爱？”

亚茨拉菲尔脸更红了，克罗里说这种话的时候倒真是像极了一台性爱机器人。

“亲爱的，你这样我有点紧张。”他不安地在沙发上挪了挪屁股，胸脯到小腹的线条像只特别肥嫩的鹌鹑，“做爱这种事，它最好发生得顺其自然水到渠成，你不能把‘做爱’像‘出门采购’一样放在日程表的某个固定位置上，‘做爱’发生的时机应该是… …”

“是什么？”克罗里用翘起来的脚指头去挠亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀。

“——是不可言喻的。”书商说。他低头喝可可，蒸汽在鼻尖上瘙痒。

克罗里笑出来：“做爱是不可言喻的？”

“是。”亚茨拉菲尔相当心虚。他上次看见“不可言喻”这个词，是在一本神学研究读本上，当时作者用这个词来形容上帝。

“好吧，”克罗里眉毛挑得很高，鼻子都皱起来，“做爱是不可言喻的，我知道了。下次如果我想和你做爱，就直接付诸行动，让你通过体验而不是言语来体验什么是做爱——毕竟它是不可言说的。”

“天，亲爱的，放过哪两个词吧。”亚茨拉菲尔把脸埋进热可可的蒸汽里。

“休息日”是克罗里最喜欢的事物之一，因为亚茨拉菲尔不需要在休息日上班，他一整天都能看见他浅金色头发的天使。

早上九点钟的时候，他是这样说的：“我们今天出去走走吧，天使。”

“可我还要忙店里的事情… …”

“这是借口，你也知道根本没人来买书，他们只是过来拍照。没人买书，你就不用卖书、不用开门、不用忙店里的事情。完美的安排。”克罗里穿剪裁得体的黑色西装和蛇皮鞋，红头发用发胶打理得非常有型，还戴了副墨镜。他显然已经做好出门的准备了。然后这位诡辩大师靠在门边打了个响指，笑得傻里傻气、得意至极：“给你十分钟时间换衣服，天使，我们要出门了。”

亚茨拉菲尔把抱在怀里的一沓书放回书架上。他拿这个混蛋一点办法都没有。

亚茨拉菲尔和克罗里的共同爱好并不多，这是事实，书店老板不得不承认这台机器人比自己要“现代”且“时髦”得多了。但幸好他们总能在伦敦找到一些两个人都喜欢的地方，比如古董市场。

克罗里能在这找到相当酷的东西，比如两个世纪以前的限量款墨镜和绝版红底鞋，而隔壁货摊上就有让亚茨拉菲尔爱不释手的旧家具、纯银袖扣和鼻烟壶。古董市场的摊主们在个人形象管理方面相当有想法，沿着市场主街从最东边走到最西边，感觉就像在时间的洪流里漫步，洪流的跨度大概是五百年。

卖茶叶的摊主有张相当典型的东方面孔，他长得就像是“东方人”这个词所产生的所有刻板印象之集合体，穿长袍马褂，戴黑色瓜皮帽，左手纸扇右手长烟杆。铺子后面摆了张长桌，上面放着茶盘以及全套茶具，一个年轻女孩——粉头发，橄榄色皮肤，埃及人一样的鼻子——在沏茶，她穿紫色旗袍。

卖旧家私的马丁老头穿得像是来自维多利亚时代。很明显亚茨拉菲尔是他的老主顾，这位身材矮胖的摊主从椅子上站起来，露出友好又奸诈的笑容，说他新进了两张很不错的沙发，希望客人能看看。克罗里对沙发没兴趣，他感觉书店里现在那几张沙发就很好。但亚茨拉菲尔想看。于是他只好跟着书商往摊位后面走，一双圆溜溜的金眼睛到处乱瞟——对面的摊位在卖桶装烈酒，摊主是位中年女性，五官立体，打扮得像海盗；左后方的摊主穿得像20世纪老电影里面的西部牛仔，他摊位上放了几杆猎枪；右后方的摊位在卖老式交通工具，平衡车、重型摩托和老爷车… …

然后他突然移不动目光了。

在那个摊位后面，在四五辆重型摩托旁边，是一辆非常漂亮的老爷车。纯黑色，黑得闪闪发亮，线条流畅优美又充满野性。名副其实的性感美人，没人能驾驭得了她。

酷极了，非常有型，复古但时髦，简直是为克罗里量身定制的。

克罗里吞咽了一下。他眨眨眼，目光像一张网一样把这辆车从头到尾整个裹住，然后又变成流水从车头流向车尾、从车尾流向车头。最后，他的目光趴在车门和玻璃窗上，试图把内部看得更清楚——宽敞、舒适，真皮座椅。

完美。

他感觉喉咙里有一团火在烧。人这一生就是有很多这样莫名其妙但非常美好的时刻，你在逛街，漫无目的，然后突然之间，她出现了。于是你的脑子一片空白，空白的大脑躁动尖叫，只剩下一个念头。

我要拥有她，我必须要拥有她，她注定是我的，她和我会很搭。

“天使。”他拽了拽亚茨拉菲尔的袖子。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

安东尼·J·克罗里吸了吸鼻子，然后发出一个非常幼稚的鼻音：“看那辆车。”

亚茨拉菲尔看过去：“啊，古董本特利，漂亮极了。”

“我爱上她了。”克罗里说。大眼睛眨得很动情，太阳穴边上的指示灯是亮红色，闪得特别疯狂、极其痴情。

好在亚茨拉菲尔相当富有，于是他买下了那辆车。付款的时候克罗里绕着车走了几圈，用手掌去触摸所有他能触摸的地方，最后趴在引擎盖上给了本特利一个很大的拥抱。然后他从引擎盖上爬起来，清了两下嗓子，用一个优雅有型到做作的姿势为亚茨拉菲尔拉开车门：

“进来，天使。”

书商被逗笑了：“我不会开车。”

“我会。”克罗里很得意，“我刚刚把自己的处理器连上通用网，然后下载了‘机动车驾驶’的相关内容。这就是科技的好处。”

“可你没有驾驶证啊，亲爱的。”

“拜托，偶尔你得变通一下。”克罗里发出一连串哼哼唧唧的鼻音。

于是亚茨拉菲尔钻进老爷车，坐在副驾驶的位置上。他从来没有坐过小型私人交通工具的副驾位，这感觉有点新奇，而且相当亲密。封闭的狭窄空间，与外界隔离，只有他和克罗里两个人，彼此的呼吸声都听得一清二楚。

他有些脸红。

克罗里正摸着方向盘对这辆车赞不绝口，兴奋劲儿还没过去，嘀咕着要给这辆车装上最好的音响系统，还要稍微改造一下，给她加上喷气飞行功能。这样她就是老爷车兼小型飞行器了。

亚茨拉菲尔笑着点头。他还在想关于封闭空间与亲密接触的问题，然后克罗里一脚踩下油门——五秒钟之后，亚茨拉菲尔听到了自己的惊叫。

这很不体面，他知道，不是一位绅士该做的事情。可没办法，因为克罗里把老爷车开到了150迈左右，书商根本不知道这辆车居然能开到150迈。他紧紧抓着扶手，脸色发白，反复强调在市区里开这么快是不妥当的。

“超速驾驶和无证驾驶哪个更严重？”克罗里又猛踩了一脚油门，然后笑得露出两排白晃晃的牙：“你有没有听过那首歌？我不能只开55迈！”

“没有！”亚茨拉菲尔回答。车窗没关，风呼啸着灌进来，他和风一起高声喊。

“我回家就给她装上音响系统！”克罗里很得意，“下次我们就边开车边听歌！”

天啊。亚茨拉菲尔深呼吸。他感到很绝望。

于是漆黑的本特利老爷车就这样一路狂飙着从旧货市场回到苏活区、开进更窄的车行道、疾驰过转角、一路上引来三声“太酷了”和十六句咒骂，最后一个急刹车稳稳当当停在书店门前。

她的前轮不偏不倚压在“禁止停车”的双黄线上。

克罗里双手离开方向盘打了个响指，显然对自己的表现非常满意。

亚茨拉菲尔有点头晕，还想吐。他从车子里钻出来——感谢上帝，双脚踩在地面上的感觉真好——晃了几下才站稳，然后扶着腰来了三次深呼吸，手有点抖。

“噢，我的天使不喜欢超速驾驶，他吓坏了。”克罗里说。语气非常诚恳，像在忏悔，但脸上笑得特别灿烂毫无悔改之意。

亚茨拉菲尔抬头看了他一眼，依旧有点想吐，什么都说不出来。

“要我扶你进去吗，天使？”罪魁祸首洋洋自得。

“好，”书店老板扶着腰，“谢谢，亲爱的，这真是——刺激极了。”

那天下午三点钟，亚茨拉菲尔裹着他的小毯子坐在沙发里，捧一杯加了牛奶和方糖的热茶，努力平复心跳和呼吸。克罗里也蜷在沙发上，像一条蛇一样搂着他，在书商圆润柔软的面颊上留下轻而快的、细碎的吻，保证自己下次一定不会开那么快了。

亚茨拉菲尔知道他的男孩肯定在骗人，他想起草一份保证书让克罗里签字画押，可那怀抱和亲吻实在太甜美，没人舍得离开这样的怀抱。于是他想，签字画押的事情可以等一等。

与此同时，加百列，HEAVEN的高层之一，穿着他标志性的浅灰色西装出现在几公里之外一家悬浮咖啡厅里。

这是一家非常高档的悬浮咖啡厅，开设在大型航空舰船上。每周六和周日白天它悬浮在地球伦敦市上空，然后在周日晚上八点驶入宇宙，去发现太阳系之外、银河系之内的美丽风景。比起咖啡厅，它其实更像一艘旅游观光舰船，附带豪华酒店客房和超大泳池，以及人工温泉、桑拿房、高尔夫球场、网球场和健身房，还有一片人工沙滩。

几分钟之后，加百列要等的人来了——短头发的小个子，身材削瘦，很难从外观判断性别，穿有点浮夸的黑色套装，头发像海藻球那样向四面八方竖起来。

“别西卜。”穿灰西装的男人从座位上站起来，试图给对方一个拥抱。但别西卜无视这个拥抱直接一屁股坐了下来，然后把左腿叠在右腿上面。

加百列笑了：“你还是这么有性格，是不是？”

“我不想寒暄。”别西卜开口了，低沉的女性声线，“直接告诉我，‘伊甸园’出了什么问题？”

“我们就不能单纯聊聊天吗？或者欣赏一下伦敦上空的风景，无所事事，快乐又悠闲。”

“你是HEAVEN的高层，我是HELL的高层，我们共同负责‘伊甸园’计划，而你从来没有浪费时间跟别人闲聊的习惯。”别西卜扯了扯嘴角，这表情并不能算作是一个笑容，“你讨厌闲聊，也讨厌无所事事，这在你看来是人类最低劣的特性之一。”

加百列没法再寒暄了。他抿了口冰咖啡——里面加了金箔和蓝绿色的星际粉尘，并不会对身体产生有害影响，但也绝对没什么益处——收起挂在脸上的商业性微笑。

“别西卜，‘伊甸园’计划必须马上启动。”

“这和计划中的时间不一样。”小个子女人挑起眉毛，耷拉着眼皮，显然对这个提议感到不满。

“事出突然。”加百列说，“大概一个月之前，我们流水线上有台机器人出了故障——”

“一台有故障的机器人，这是你们的技术问题，我听不出和‘伊甸园’有什么关系。”

“耐心点，甜心。这台机器人的故障主要体现在，他刚下流水线就拥有了自由意志和自主意识。”

别西卜眨了眨眼睛。然后他交换双腿的位置，把双臂抱在胸前，摆出一个颇具防备性的姿势：“像个人类？”

“像个人类。”加百列点头。

“是艾格尼丝。”

“是艾格尼丝。”

“那么现在这台机器人在哪？”别西卜耸耸肩，“找到它，把它拆开，拆得越碎越好，然后把它所有零部件都敲碎，再经由高温焚化之后丢进太空里——我们的危机就解除了。”

“问题就在这。”加百列揉了揉眉心，接下来要说的东西会让他觉得有些丢脸，“我们找不到那台机器人了。它丢了。”

别西卜沉默了三秒钟。这三秒钟里加百列看向窗外，去看伦敦被光污染和大气污染晕染成暖黄色的天空，以及呈现微妙渐变的云层。三秒钟之后，小个子女人深深吸了口气：“11年前，弄丢敌基督的也是你们。”

“讲点道理，朋友，福利院的修女们都是你们的人！”加百列摊开双手，“而且，天啊，是基督，不是敌基督。他没丢，我们知道他在哪，只是送错了地方。”

“可福利院是你们的产业。”别西卜不准备让步，“在我们看来，他的确就是敌基督。”

“好吧，随你怎么说。”加百列妥协了。

他又低头去喝咖啡，几秒钟后，女人再次开口：“你确定那台机器人——”

“AJC800。”

“——AJC800，携带着艾格尼丝·风子的病毒？”

“基本确定。一台跟人一样的机器人，它会照镜子然后感慨自己很有型，主动跟工人打招呼，还试图与安保和质检人员进行交涉。没有其他合理解释了。”加百列点点头，显得很疲惫，“所以我说了，‘伊甸园’计划必须马上开始，我们不知道ACJ800在哪里，可它携带的病毒却能摧毁基——敌基督。”

“一台机器人没法独自阻止‘伊甸园’计划，我们已经准备四十多年了，这是两代人的心血。”别西卜将上半身向后仰。

“是这样，理论上来说是这样，可我们必须重视它。”加百列说，“艾格尼丝从不出错，我听说过，她在HEAVEN工作时说过的事情后来全都应验了。她的直觉准确得可怕，像那种——那种——几百年以前的说法，像个预言家，一个女巫。”

“不存在预言。人类懦弱无能，无法靠自身的力量对抗灾祸、疾病、死亡、黑暗和与生俱来的恐惧，于是他们创造出神明和神职，妄图从不切实际的幻想中获得安慰及力量。”别西卜不以为然。她喝了口咖啡，然后把吸管叼在嘴里用牙齿咬，加百列双手撑在桌上，用深紫色的眼睛看着她。这眼神告诉小个子女人，他不是在开玩笑，艾格尼丝说的那些东西——无论它们是科学预测、准确的直觉还是预言——最后全都会实现。

别西卜吞咽了一下，然后把被咬扁的吸管吐出来，感觉自己有点被说服了：“那，这个艾格尼丝·风子，她留给你们的最后一句话是什么？”

“她说她相信人类，相信人性。”加百列扶住额头，“她说一切凌驾于‘人性’之上来审判‘人类’的计划都将落空，基督或者敌基督无法对抗人性。。”

“你信吗？”

“我不是很想信。但无论如何，‘伊甸园’计划必须立刻开始，我们要加快进度。”加百列似乎不想再讨论关于艾格尼丝·风子的问题了，他向后直起身子，语速变快，“我今天就会让人开始录入方舟名册，而你那边——”

“全世界范围内接受过HELL异体移植的人占人口总数的89%，计划随时可以开始。”别西卜笑了，笑声沙哑，“你看，‘天堂’和‘地狱’，邪恶永远领先一步。”

**TBC.**


	6. 亚当

11年前。

福利院是一栋纯白色的建筑，地板永远光洁一尘不染，大厅上方正中央悬着电脑“玛利亚圣母”，它的外观是一张巨大的慈祥人脸。玛利亚圣母相当于整栋福利院的中央处理器，也可以充当中央广播系统。

迪尔德丽·扬和亚瑟·扬站在巨脸下方，相互偎依，丈夫紧紧握着妻子的手。

“亚瑟，”妻子开口了，“我很开心。谢谢你。”

亚瑟没有说话，他用力捏了捏迪尔德丽的手。他们结婚很长时间了，情感和睦、生活美满，唯一的遗憾是没有孩子。这对夫妻努力过，去看过医生，也尝试过奇奇怪怪的民间偏方，但他们依旧没有孩子。这也是奇怪的地方之一，千百年过去，技术和科学不断进步，现代医学可以对绝大多数疾病的成因给出解释，并提出相应治疗方案。但永远会有新的、无法被攻克的疾病出现。

就好像病毒和人类一样需要生存空间，好像疾病注定是人世生活的一部分。

大概在一年之前，迪尔德丽提议领养一个孩子。

她是这样说的：“男孩或者女孩都好，我们可以领养一个孩子，亚瑟，一个小宝宝。”

亚瑟·扬坐在扶手椅里，这个话题让他有些局促。他当时头发还很茂密，也没那么胖，面色白皙红润，像那种在塔德菲尔德养尊处优的普通年轻人。

“宝宝会和我们自己的孩子一样。”迪尔德丽抱住丈夫，“我们看宝宝长大，看这个小东西学着走路、说话，然后在地板上乱跑，跟琼斯阿姨的孩子一样… …”

她在亚瑟头顶亲了一下。

“我们领养一个孩子，亚瑟，我知道你也想有个孩子。我们可以去福利院，那有很多没有家的孩子，我们可以给他们一个家。”

亚瑟·扬眨了眨眼睛。他不是那种充满雄性气质和男性魅力的丈夫，显然在将来也不会成为严厉且不苟言笑的父亲。亚瑟坐在椅子里玩自己的手指头，把手指蜷在一起再一个个掰开，他认为自己会成为那种和孩子一起玩耍的父亲——对孩子的学习不会太上心，不会太关注成绩，他只会关心他的孩子今天吃得怎么样、睡得怎么样、跟朋友相处得怎么样，然后问孩子要不要一起去院子里玩球。他不希望自己的孩子小小年纪就接触现代科技、机器人以及通用网络，亚瑟希望自己的孩子能爱上塔德菲尔德，爱上这座小镇和小镇周围的山林与丘陵。他的孩子最好别整天吵着要到伦敦、纽约和波士顿去… …

想到这的时候，亚瑟·扬发现自己是真的很想要一个孩子，他完全可以接受领养的孩子。这发现让他感到绝望又欣慰。

于是丈夫吸了吸鼻子，对迪尔德丽说：“我想要一个男孩，一个快乐的小男孩。”

在迪尔德丽与亚瑟左侧大概五米处，站着另一对夫妇——美国大使和她的夫人。这对夫妇穿时下最流行的缎面宽松西装，用金属饰品把自己的下巴和耳朵装点得像机器人一样，手腕上戴着最新款智能手链，镶十八颗钻石，还植入了智能芯片，可以同步翻译五十种语言。

迪尔德丽和亚瑟并不知道那是美国大大使，小镇夫妇想这肯定是大城市来的有钱人，他们大概并不希望身边人知道孩子是领养的，所以选择来塔德菲尔德这种乡下的福利院。

几分钟后，修女们将宝宝抱了出来。她们穿黑白两色的袍子，走路又轻又快，总是在叽叽喳喳地聊天，能和任何一位访客说个不停，像群麻雀。迪尔德丽喜欢这群姑娘，她们和行事刻板少言寡语的修女们不一样。

玛丽修女将一名男宝宝交到迪尔德丽怀中，一位圆脸修女将另一名男宝宝交到美国大使和他夫人手中。

一个小小的孩子，裹在毯子里，浑身暖呼呼软绵绵的，一双大而亮的眼睛紧盯着迪尔德丽和亚瑟。小镇夫妇几乎是在第一眼就被这个孩子征服了。亚瑟·扬心想，迪尔德丽是对的，他们的确应该领养一个孩子，他们或许早就应该领养一个孩子了。

“他多可爱啊。”玛丽修女笑得眼睛都眯起来，“真是个漂亮宝宝，是不是？我打赌他长大以后会非常英俊又高大，跟希腊雕像一样，全世界都会被他征服。”

迪尔德丽被逗笑了。

修女在宝宝的脚趾上轻轻挠了几下，然后看向这对夫妇：“你们准备给孩子取个什么名字？这么漂亮的宝宝一定要有个特殊的名字，最好是个相当尊贵的名字，让别人一听就知道他是位了不起的大人物——梅菲斯特？”

“呃，”亚瑟转了两下眼睛，“这是魔鬼的名字。”

“沃兰德！”

“我们喜欢简单一点的… …”

“那么，亚当？”

亚瑟和迪尔德丽的眼睛亮了。

“亚当，”丈夫——现在是父亲了——低下头，看着襁褓里的孩子，“他看起来的确像是个‘亚当’。”

于是，亚当·扬诞生了。

“他本应在美国大使家里长大，在财富、权力和欲望的包围里长大。”别西卜说话凉飕飕的，像涂了柠檬汁的刀刃，“结果这个男孩永远留在了塔德菲尔德，生活在大自然和一群人类小孩的包围里。我不敢肯定他会成长为‘伊甸园计划’的核心，他可能会变得太——软弱，和其他人类一样软弱。”

“我不认为成长环境会对他造成太大影响。你也说了，人是软弱的，人性是软弱的。”加百列站在一台一人高的电脑前，屏幕泛着蓝光，上面显示出一张非常复杂的结构图，看起来是人脑的形状。

穿灰西装的男人在屏幕上点了几下，继续往下说：“在福利院的时候，我们已经把‘基督’植入了亚当·扬的大脑里，你看——”

屏幕上的设计图被放大，那的确是个人脑。或者说，有大概一半或者三分之二的部分是人脑，而剩下的部分由无数精巧的电子元件和线路构成。这些线路把原本的人脑包裹起来，紧贴灰质，在脑沟中游走，微型电子元件嵌在空隙当中。

“这只是肉眼可见的部分。”加百列说，“亚当·扬的大脑白质与神经元之间也有我们植入的信息，这些不属于人脑的成分才是‘基督’，而亚当·扬只是一个载体。他的大脑只是个载体，是‘基督’成长的温床。”

“如果你们已经有了‘基督’，为什么还需要一个人类孩子？”别西卜问。屏幕上被电子线路和原件缠绕的人脑让她感觉不太舒服，她总忍不住要去想象，如果这团东西是在自己的脑子里，如果这些红红蓝蓝还会闪光的东西是在自己脑子里… …

“‘基督’太复杂了。”加百列说调出另外一张设计图，“你看，‘基督’同时连接了我们的‘审判’程序和你们的‘极乐’程序，这需要非常精妙的设计。我们设计的程序足够精妙，但很遗憾，再精妙的机器也无法媲美人脑。”

别西卜打断了他：“所以你需要人脑来做载体。”

“对。最好是婴儿的大脑，快速发育、快速成长的大脑，一颗足够聪明的的大脑。我们会给亚当·扬足够的时间，让他成长，直到他的大脑能负担起‘基督’与接下来的‘伊甸园计划’，然后审判就会开始… …”

“程序激活后，‘敌基督’会接管亚当·扬的大脑，他会完全听从‘敌基督’的指挥。”别西卜依旧盯着屏幕上的图纸。

“是。‘基督’一旦被激活，亚当·扬就只能听从指挥，他作为人类的自由意志和自主意识会向更强大的力量臣服。”加百列向后倒退两步，靠在一张长桌上，然后他看向别西卜，“我们什么时候能统一一下称呼？”

“什么？”

“我叫他基督，你叫他敌基督。”穿灰色西装的男人摊开手，“我们应该统一一下。”

别西卜好像没听到这句话。她向前走，用手指去触摸电子屏幕上的设计图——一个孩子的大脑，被电子线路缠绕着，线路与人造原件镶嵌游走在大脑表面。她知道深处还有些自己看不见的东西，还有些肉眼无法观察到的、更细微的东西。

这是亚当·扬的大脑，是基督，也是敌基督。

他和“审判”与“极乐”这两个程序相连，而一旦这两个程序启动——“伊甸园”计划就开始了。

那会是真的伊甸园。

别西卜吞咽了一下。她用手指描摹屏幕上的线路走向，突然笑了起来：“弱小者会向强大者臣服，强大者却需要以弱小者为存在之依托。弱者向强者低头，强者依靠弱者存活。”

“你听起来疯疯癫癫的。”

“我们的人都这样，这跟你有什么关系吗？”别西卜回过头对加百列笑，她绿色的眼睛像一只猫，“我们造出了上帝和撒旦，加比。极乐就要降临了。”

亚茨拉菲尔并不知道11年前的这些事情。当时他才刚刚加入HEAVEN没多久，每天最关心的主要是“今天晚上吃什么”以及“楼下的甜品店什么时候才能卖些正常的甜品”。

即使是11年后的现在，他依旧不知道这些事情。阴谋离他的生活很远，他的生活中几乎从不曾有哪怕一丝阴霾。过去他有书，有人类历史中伟大的不朽者的灵魂，而现在他有克罗里。

克罗里。亚茨拉菲尔坐在工位前，摸着下唇笑起来。昨天晚上克罗里给了他一个吻，热烈又甜美，红酒味。今天晚上他们可以继续那个吻，或者稍微走得远一点，去探索更多甜蜜美好的东西。

书商咬着下唇笑，然后打开电脑开始工作。

这是加百列新派下来的任务——他需要把大概三万名客户的个人信息录入到公司新开发的系统中去。听上去一点都不难，只需要耐心，和一点时间。今天很多人都接到了相同的工作，客户信息录入，HEAVEN似乎是准备把过去几十年前所有购买过公司产品的人都录入到新系统里面去。

亚茨拉菲尔打开网页，登入加百列发来的系统。系统界面相当简洁，蓝白配色，没有任何花哨或者多余的设计。他觉得这界面甚至有些太朴素简单了，美观性有待提高。然后亚茨拉菲尔调出信息录入界面，开始输入第一条客户信息。

界面最上方是一排蓝色字体，没经过任何设计，直白而倔强地摆在那里——方舟名册。

方舟。亚茨拉菲尔有些介意这个名称。灭世的大洪水，涤清一切罪恶，无论是人还是飞禽走兽，唯有登上方舟的造物才可存活。

他一直不太理解上帝的做法。什么样的神灵会降下这样可怕的灾祸呢？亚茨拉菲尔认为洪水吞没的定然不只有罪恶，同时还有非常多美好的东西。罪恶是必然存在的，罪恶永远伴随人类左右，有人类的地方就会有罪恶——如果最轻微的懒惰和贪欲也算是罪恶的话。

可罪恶的身边则一定徘徊着美德。

亚茨拉菲尔不相信世间有绝对的恶，正如他同样不相信绝对的善，人和人性在他看来是复杂又美好的东西。书商并不太喜欢自己生活的这个时代，他认为这时代有些迷茫，人们乐观得很绝望。但如果有哪位神要在这个时候降下一场洪水，有人要在这个时候涤清罪恶、只有登上方舟的高尚灵魂才得以存活，那么他定然是是不会同意这个做法的。

首先，重点在于，没有人可以替人类做决定，能为人类做决定的只能是人类自身。

其次，另一个重点在于——这和第一个重点有点重合，但亚茨拉菲尔依旧认为应该把它拿出来单独讲——另一个重点在于，人类无权决定他人的去留、无权抹杀他人的存在，哪怕对方是十恶不赦的恶棍。

人类或许堕落，但只有人类自身才有权决定人类的去留。亚茨拉菲尔是这样认为的。

**TBC.**


	7. 伊甸园的蛇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始主线剧情会逐渐串联到一起，节奏也会加快。非常感谢看到这里的朋友，这故事开始得有点像是个往PWP发展的仿生人小黄文，然而其实我还是有点其他小心思..........希望这次能如愿在9章内写完！

“你今天有心事。”那天亚茨拉菲尔回家的时候，克罗里是这样对他说的，“不只是今天，你最近一直都有心事。”

他站在书架边，穿一件柔软的黑色纯棉上衣，袖子卷到肘部，身形瘦长。书商第一次注意到克罗里的腰部线条格外漂亮，而且那的脊椎似乎比普通人类多出来两节，就好像他有第六节和第七节腰椎骨一样。

白天的事情还在他脑子里打转。他站在门边，盯着克罗里，零零碎碎的画面和记忆片段在大脑中自行拼凑，拼成一张拼图，所有图案都模糊不清。

我一定漏了什么事情，亚茨拉菲尔想，我一定漏了什么事情。

加百列和圣德芬在找克罗里，这是件挺严肃的事情；米迦勒每天都在加百列的会议室里待到很晚，两位上司面色凝重。艾格尼丝在40年前莫名失踪。“方舟名册”——要把最近几十年来的所有客户信息都录入到这个系统里面。

上帝不太高兴，所以打算降下洪水，只有高尚的诺亚一家得以幸存… …我一定是漏了什么东西。

亚茨拉菲尔站在门边，外套搭在胳膊上，歪头看着克罗里。后者向后退了一步。

“天使？”他把双臂环抱在一起，抿了抿下唇，“是你不太对劲，还是我今天不太对劲？为什么盯着我看。”

因为你很漂亮，亚茨拉菲尔皱着眉头，主要是因为你很漂亮，我特别希望能一直就这样看着你，其次是因为——因为——书店老板打量着克罗里的脸、脖颈、肩膀和手臂。

然后他发出很短促的一声“噢”，像刚从梦游中醒来那样。

“克罗里，我得把你胳膊上的编码清洗掉。”

“什么？”

“我得让你胳膊上的识别码消失。”亚茨拉菲尔又重复了一遍。他像溺水的船员，在海浪里漂浮好几个小时后终于找到了一块浮板，于是整个人紧紧攀着那块浮板飞快往上爬，在爬行过程中意识到浮板就是拼图。书店老板从波浪里挣脱，找回自己往日的状态，语速稍微有点快：“虽然不知道为什么，但是加百列——我的上司——在找你，我怀疑还有别的人也在找你。”

“为什么找我？”克罗里觉得这很有趣，“显然我是整个苏活区最有型的，也可能是全伦敦最有型的。如果他们想跟我见一面或者要个亲笔签名，完全可以托你带个话… …”

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气：“别再看摇滚乐队纪录片了，亲爱的。”

“好吧。”克罗里耸耸肩，四秒钟以前他还想象自己是约翰·列侬。

“他们在找你，这绝对不是一件好事。”亚茨拉菲尔继续往下说，“我还没想明白这到底是怎么回事，但直觉就是这么说的——甚至可能是相当糟糕的一件事。”

他把外套挂在衣帽架上，然后低头去看克罗里的胳膊。

又是这截胳膊。很漂亮，线条流畅、骨节匀称、肤色健康，能看到皮肤下游走的血管，手腕上有一小块凸起来的骨头。当时这截胳膊从垃圾堆里露了出来，于是亚茨拉菲尔在那发现了AJC800，把他从垃圾王国中拯救。再然后，AJC800成了安东尼·J·克罗里，亚茨拉菲尔经常会忘记这是一台机器人、经常忘记他胳膊上的出厂编码。

HEAVEN的统一识别编码，仅此一份，伪冒必究。

克罗里太像人类了，餐厅服务生和旧货市场摊主会认为这串数字是个纹身，但HEAVEN的人不会。如果加百列或者圣德芬看见了这串编码，他们就会知道这是AJC800，是他们要找的那台机器人。

然后他们会带走他。

亚茨拉菲尔不知道接下来会发生什么事情，他不愿意去想。这个问题像海面上的旋涡，而所有人都知道不该靠近旋涡。

克罗里可能会“失踪”，像那位艾格尼丝·风子一样，这个念头在亚茨拉菲尔思维的角落里徘徊。

好在他自己也是HEAVEN的员工，而只有HEAVEN的员工才知道要如何清洗掉这种特殊涂料涂上去的识别码。

“我要把你的编码清洗掉。”他用指腹摩擦克罗里皮肤表面的黑色字形，“把它弄掉，他们就找不到你了。我不会让他们把你带走的。”

“你说‘他们’——”

“HEAVEN的人，你见过。”

克罗里吸了两下鼻子：“他们穿白大褂，呆板又无聊，说我脑子里出了问题，然后让我强制休眠，还把我丢进垃圾堆里。”

他说这句话时语气充满嘲讽和挖苦，像在讲笑话，但表情却并不是那么轻松。亚茨拉菲尔看着克罗里的眼睛，他确信和自己对视的是一个灵魂，而不是只有空壳的机器人——那双眼睛里面有苦涩，还有其他一些东西。

它们是脆的，脆而尖锐，顶着小丑的笑脸面具。

“这样的事情不会再发生了。”亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下。

克罗里好像有点困惑：“我不知道他们为什么找我。”

“我也不知道，但，他们找不到你的。”书商的语速很慢，“我会保护你，把你藏好，我不会让他们把你带走。”

克罗里把眼睛睁得很大很大。

苏活区的夜晚是迷人的，这时候夜色才刚刚降临，但灯却早就亮了起来。它们用蓝色、红色、亮粉色和深紫色的光在夜幕上作画，雾霾把所有颜色晕开，整个天空就像一块刚从混了十八个颜色的染缸里捞出来的牛仔布。

在几百年之前，这或许还要更迷人一些。

有人在这块牛仔布下面发呆，有人看着牛仔布念叨一些没人听得懂的鬼话，另一些人在对着牛仔布发誓、咒骂、欢呼或者发出恶毒的诅咒。

这些声音也和颜色一起溶进雾霾里。

在这块牛仔布下面还有很多人在对视，还有很多人在凝视彼此的眼睛，但很大概率上，只有亚茨拉菲尔在这时候说了“我会保护你，把你藏好，我不会让他们把你带走”这句话。

克罗里太阳穴边上的指示灯先是蓝色——这是正常的颜色——然后它慢慢变成紫色和青色，最后是特别鲜亮的橙色，闪得像迪斯科球。

他往后退了一步，摇摇晃晃地晃着脑袋：“我的处理器没教过我这个时候应该怎么做。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了：“那就别管你的处理器，亲爱的，你以前从来不依靠处理器。”

“那是因为以前没发生过什么重要的事情，以前都很轻松。”克罗里的指示灯依旧在闪个不停，“可是这个… …”

“这个不轻松吗？”

“也不是。”

“这些话让你感觉不舒服？”书商有点担心了，他想大概是自己说得太多，或者体现出了毫无必要的过度紧张。

克罗里发出一个闷呼呼的鼻音：“也不是，天使，我没有感觉不舒服。”

他皱着鼻子原地转了两个圈，瘦长的腿交叉、并拢、岔开、再并拢，绞得像两根麻花。最后克罗里从喉咙深出挤出一串特别神奇的声音，听起来像轮胎漏气，然后跺着脚朝亚茨拉菲尔靠近：“我来告诉你这是什么感觉，这种感觉就是——”

他吸了吸鼻子。

然后他吻了亚茨拉菲尔。

开始得很仓促的一个吻，冒冒失失的，有点莽撞。亚茨拉菲尔感觉嘴唇磕到了克罗里的牙齿，有点疼，然后一截舌尖笨拙又急切地探过来。它一开始甚至都没找到入口在哪里，像只被关在门外的小猫。

他们在让人兴奋又紧张的慌乱中慢慢找到正确节奏，于是这个吻逐渐变得深入起来。亚茨拉菲尔闭着眼睛，他能尝到克罗里口腔里的酒精味，他的男孩白天一定又偷偷喝酒了。

秒针一圈圈吞食夜晚，他们一点点吞食彼此。

克罗里的指示灯不再闪得像颗迪斯科球了，它现在呈现温柔且浪漫的渐变色，从湖蓝到浅紫，然后变成某种介于蓝绿与棕色之间的微妙颜色。那是亚茨拉菲尔眼睛的颜色。

“我想让你知道，”这个吻结束的时候，克罗里说，“我跟你接吻并不是因为我是台性爱机器人，不是因为这个。”

“我知道。”

“是刚刚那些话让我感觉想要和你接吻。”

“我知道。”亚茨拉菲尔在笑。

克罗里挠了两下头发，又舔了舔嘴唇：“你是甜的，天使。”

这话让书商不太好意思。

然后他的男孩像发现了什么新奇事物一样笑起来，眼睛亮晶晶的：“我知道‘爱’是什么感觉了，这是你教我的。一台性爱机器人原本不应该知道这个的。‘爱’不一定就要‘做爱’，可是如果——”

克罗里挑着眉毛撇撇嘴，肩膀耸起来，然后又放松：“你知道吧，虽说这不是必须的，但如果你想——咳，如果你想跟我做爱——不是作为人类和性爱机器人，而是作为——”

“性爱机器人”这个词提醒了亚茨拉菲尔。夜晚很美妙，气氛非常好，他不是很想转移话题，接下来还可以做很多浪漫的、有趣的事情。但他知道有些话必须要说，即使这会让克罗里觉得扫兴，即使他自己都有点痛恨他接下来要说的话。

可是——

“我们得先把你手臂上的识别码擦掉，亲爱的。”

亚当·扬想要去猪背岭东边看一看。

那原本是非常平常的一天。塔德菲尔德拥有全英国最好的天气，夏季永远晴朗干燥、光照充足，青草和孩子的头发都被晒得软蓬蓬、热乎乎的。亚当坐在他用几台主机和一套废弃音响设备搭起来的王座上，而星际联盟卫队长佩帕小姐拿了一柄长剑，正对时间盗贼布莱恩穷追猛打。

温斯利戴在一旁看书，镜框和金棕色头发一起在太阳下反光。

亚当看着他们，像领导者看着追随者、国王看着随从，但更像一个普通男孩看着他的朋友们。然后男孩突然说：“猪背岭东边有什么？”

佩帕停下了她挥剑的手，布莱恩给了亚当一个特别感激的眼神，他实在招架不住卫队长猛烈的攻势。

“猪背岭东边有什么。”温斯利戴推了推眼镜，依旧在低头看书，“从地图上看，猪背岭东边是——”

“我不是说地图。”亚当从王座上跳下来，“地图上标的都是一些特别大的东西，牛津郡、塔德菲尔德、伦敦、剑桥… …谁都知道这些地方。我们要找的是一些小的东西，小的东西不会被标在地图上，可它们非常有趣。”

佩帕眨了两下眼睛：“你要去找地图上不存在的东西？”

“我们每天都在发现地图上不存在的东西啊，”亚当摊开双手，“地图上没有我们的基地，没有西边的深坑和南边的哥布林洞，也没有我们上次发现的外星人遗址，地图上甚至连猪背岭都没有！”

布莱恩坐在地上，从口袋里掏了一块巧克力糕点：“可是这些东西都很有趣。”

佩帕点点头表示同意。

“所以我们要去猪背岭东边。”亚当说，语气像个船长，“那一定有特别酷的东西。”

温斯利戴举起手：“我有个问题，亚当，你为什么突然想去猪背岭东边看一看？北边我们也没去过，或者我们可以继续向南走，哥布林洞之南一定还有更好玩的东西，你前天还说想去哥布林洞。”

亚当被问住了。小船长看着不存在的罗盘，小小国王抬头看不存在的王冠。他们一起迷茫了一会儿，然后变成最普通的小男孩，抓着头发说：“我不知道，这个念头是突然冒出来的。”

他向前走了两步，站在朋友们中间，看着东边：“刚刚我突然听到好多个声音，他们让我去猪背岭东边看看。”

“就好像，那里有专门为我而建的乐园，我必须要到那去。”

亚当说出这句话的时候，加百列和别西卜站在一台巨型计算机面前。很多个硬盘在同时转动，很多块散热板一起发出轰鸣，蓝蓝绿绿的指示灯亮得像繁星。屏幕闪了几下，然后一串数字出现在屏幕上。它们一开始是259200，一秒钟后是259199。

这串数字上方有一枚图标，像素风，蓝白色，是20世纪末流行的风格。它和周遭环境很不搭，显得格格不入。一枚古老得可笑的人类大脑，用不了多久就会被淘汰掉。

“三天。”加百列盯着那串数字，像素大脑在他紫色的眼睛里闪得像一盏灯，“还有三天，基督就会降临。”

“是敌基督。”别西卜纠正。

加百列不想再跟她计较这个问题了。他叹了口气，不再看那颗旋转的像素大脑：“我们合作很长时间了。”

“从上一辈开始。”穿黑色西装的小个子女人板着脸，语气并不像是在叙旧，“成果喜人啊，加比。”

男人沉默了一会儿：“小时候你喜欢这么叫我。”

这句话似乎让别西卜很不开心：“我不喜欢说以前的事情。讲讲现在吧，你确定我们可以通过通用网唤醒敌基督？我知道你模拟过上千次，但模拟只是模拟。”

“不能更确定了。”加百列回答，“你还记得通用网在成为通用网之前叫什么吗？大概三十年之前。”

“四骑士。”

“那就对了。从一开始，它真正的使命就只有一个——唤醒那台超级电脑，我的基督你的敌基督。”

别西卜向前走了一步，现在他们之间的距离比刚刚更近了：“四骑士是你们的吗？我不记得HELL投资过这种项目。”

“我不知道。”加百列抱着双臂，看起来有点疲惫，“但它就在那。那个念头冒出来的时候四骑士就在那，不确定是父辈留下的资产还是来自神秘第三方的资助。总之… …它就在那。”

而在这段对话发生之后的第六个小时，亚茨拉菲尔终于用特制溶剂完全洗去了克罗里胳膊上的识别码。他一边仔细检查自己的工作成果，一边说：“我并不太清楚他们为什么要找你，亲爱的，好像和一位叫艾格尼丝·风子的女士有关系，但她在40年之前莫名失踪了。”

艾格尼丝·风子——这个名字从亚茨拉菲尔舌尖坠下来，像颗流星，流星在经过大气时烧出亮白色的光，而光顺着克罗里的胳膊一直爬到脑子里。

光点亮他的眼睛。

他说：“我知道这个名字。”

亚茨拉菲尔在这一瞬间抬起了头。

“艾格尼丝·风子，我知道她。”克罗里耷拉着眼皮，像在说一件再普通不过的事情，“我有两节多出来的腰椎骨，它们是记忆储存器，关于艾格尼丝·风子的信息都在里面——但我只知道‘有关艾格尼丝·风子的信息在我的腰椎骨里’这件事，关于艾格尼丝本人，我什么都不知道。”

亚茨拉菲尔没有在第一时间回答。他握着克罗里的胳膊，表情像只呆滞的企鹅，眼睛里的光逐渐向中间凝成一块实体，一块由光制成的小石头。这让他看起来实在不太聪明。

半天之后，呆滞如企鹅的亚茨拉菲尔挤出一句话：“亲爱的，你为什么不早点告诉我？”

“因为你没问啊。”克罗里把眉毛挑高，觉得这问题有点让人莫名其妙，“我的储存器了存了很多东西，如果你不问，我当然不会把它们一股脑全部告诉你——我还知道和男人做爱的一百零八种姿势呢，你想知道吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔心里某个地方被撞了一下。这一下撞得不疼，反而酥酥麻麻的，让人觉得挺舒服。这种感觉从撞击点开始向四周扩散，呈波浪状，它经过的地方都陷入一种兴奋且躁动的微妙状态当中。

可他必须要克制住这种兴奋和躁动。

书店老板想说我非常乐意跟你一起尝试那一百零八种姿势，每天三到五种，可事实上他只能红着耳朵尖说：“下次吧，亲爱的，我得先看看那两节记忆存储器。”

克罗里笑得像条蛇，亚茨拉菲尔耳朵上的红晕让他心里充满了成就感，虽然事实上，他并不是很确定自己到底有没有“心脏”。他把衣服向上撩起来，露出腰和腹部，然后摸索着找到自己肋骨下方的可活动按钮。它比小拇指的指甲盖还要小。

“咔哒”。

安东尼·J··克罗里肋骨下方出现两条横向弧线和六条纵向直线，他们把皮肤表面切割成形状各异的几块。然后块状皮肤向四周慢慢散开，直线变成缝隙，一块块皮肤和填充层像散向四周的花瓣，它们由几条极细的金属骨骼连在一起，终端接在轻而坚硬的陶瓷脊骨上。

克罗里在亚茨拉菲尔面前将自己的身体打开。

这是一种非常怪异的美感。柔软温热的皮肤包裹着合金、电路、机械元件和集成板，一半是活生生的人，一半是无机质。克罗里在呼吸，胸口一起一伏，发出轻微声响，他肋骨以下盆腔以上的身体却开成一朵花。这朵花不会生长也不会枯萎，甚至不需要阳光和水分，花瓣呈现柔和细腻的金属光泽。

亚茨拉菲尔把上半身向前探。他能听到自己的心跳声，耳尖和面颊在充血，指尖发烫。

目光从打开的缝隙中探进去，饶过红色绿色和蓝色的金属管，攀过两块集成板和一排小灯泡，从几枚旋转的齿轮下穿过去，然后挤进机械骨骼缝隙中——他找到了那两块腰椎骨。

两节腰椎骨，两枚记忆存储器。那上面有一行字，随意潦草的手写体，大概是在非常匆忙的情况下写出来的。

“它上面有字，亲爱的。”

“哇，我自己都不知道呢。”克罗里笑起来，“是什么？”

“这儿用黑色油性笔写着——”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛：“伊甸园的蛇。”

TBC.


	8. 艾格尼丝的礼物-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啊！九章之内是肯定写不完了！

**8** **、艾格尼丝的礼物-1**

试想一下，如果把你腰上的两节腰椎骨敲下来，会发生什么事情？

首先那会很疼，痛觉神经会在你大脑里炸出一团深红色金箔，然后它们持续炸裂、发光，烧成颓败的浅金色。然后你的上半身和下半身会失联，像一对永远找不到对方的双胞胎，一对被从中间切开的连体婴儿。

可如果你是一台机器人，那一切就都不一样了。

亚茨拉菲尔手里攥着克罗里的两节腰椎骨。白色陶瓷外壳，和人造骨骼一样的质感，侧面有两个数据传输孔。

伊甸园的蛇。

“我感觉有点奇怪。”克罗里依旧坐在地板上，像爬行动物或者软体动物一样扭着腰，然后低头看缺了两节腰椎骨的脊椎，“但我还能动。”

方舟名册，伊甸园的蛇。亚茨拉菲尔把手掌里的两节存储器攥起来，掌心收拢，然后再慢慢放松。宗教和信仰是在几百年前就被人类抛弃的东西，而现今这两样谜团摆在他面前，谜团上雕刻着《圣经》经文，他看见一场洪水、一艘大船，以及树上的苹果。

书商突然觉得这一些有些让人不寒而栗，同时显得非常浪漫，浪漫得不合时宜。人类就是这样神奇。他们抛弃了宗教、神话和信仰，又主动将这些东西从荒原上捡回来，将它们作为某种隐喻。而几百年后，人类依旧会为这种古老陈旧的隐喻而动容，它们沾满灰尘的面孔就是能戳中你心里某个地方。

“所以你的上司要找我。”克罗里指了指那两节存储器，“他们想要关于艾格尼丝·风子的信息。”

亚茨拉菲尔同意这个看法：“可你是从HEAVEN的流水线上下来的——是谁把这个东西放进你身体里的？”

“我不知道，天使，那时候我还只是一堆废铁呢。”

“天啊，别这么说。”亚茨拉菲尔把鼻子皱起来，“亲爱的，你觉得我们该怎么办？”

“我觉得我们该先弄明白这里面有什么。”

“什么？”书店老板感觉这个提议有些大胆，“我不觉得里面的内容是为我们准备的——我们这种人。”

“我们这种人？”克罗里挑起眉毛。

而亚茨拉菲尔点了点头。他尝试微笑，希望气氛能稍微轻松一点，笑容像是用严重老化的橡胶拉出来的，生硬又滞涩。

亚茨拉菲尔三十多岁，有一张圆润可爱的脸，翘鼻头，浅金色卷发柔软蓬松。他的眼睛是橄榄色，在HEAVEN上班，朝九晚五，日子过得很平淡。曾曾曾曾曾曾曾祖母或者祖父留下了一间书店，在苏活区，于是每周末，这位小职员会变成全苏活区最不会做生意的店老板。可即使如此，他的书店依旧成了当红景点。

他喜欢老家具、旧书籍、摄政时期的鼻烟壶和维多利亚时期的服装，永远穿格子纹套装，系香芋色格子纹温莎结。这位好脾气绅士过着落后时代至少500年的生活，悠闲缓慢又平淡，不做义体植入也不看立体感官电影，一切新鲜刺激的事物都和他无缘。

亚茨拉菲尔喜欢这样的生活，他希望继续这样的生活——和克罗里一起。

他像林地里一只温和友善的草食系动物，嗅到危险的气味就想逃跑，想躲起来，把自己和伴侣一起藏起来。那危险是某种阴谋，一团巨大的黑色阴影，它带来恐惧和死亡的味道。

我这种人——亚茨拉菲尔握着那两节存储器——我这种人不会做危难之际的英雄，我会躲起来，带着你一起躲到安全的地方，然后继续我们的生活。

“我这种人，”他继续微笑，“不适合阴谋和危险，我不想面对这个。我会带你走，一起躲起来。只要不打开它，我们的生活就不会发生任何改变。”

“可这是我的记忆，我的一部分。”克罗里从地板上站了起来。少了两节腰椎骨的他站得不是很稳，身体重心在两只脚之间飘忽不定。

“它只是存储器。”亚茨拉菲尔把两节存储器攥得更紧了，他开始后退，“你不打开它，就不会知道里面有什么内容。它不是你的记忆，亲爱的，它只是你身体里的两块存储器。”

“它是我的记忆，我知道它在我身体里面，一开始就在。”

“它不是。和我在一起的这些日子才是记忆，之前的那些——那些只是代码和数据，它们堆放在你的存储器里，我们共同的记忆才是——”

“和你在一起的记忆也被写在我的存储器里，天使。”克罗里打断了他，“它们也是代码和数据，和艾格尼丝·风子一样。如果和你在一起的这段时间是我的一部分，那艾格尼丝·风子也是。”

亚茨拉菲尔没法反驳这个。他吞咽了一下，焦虑从两眼之间的中心点上开始蔓延。

“我不适合这个，这不是我熟悉的生活… …”书商低下头嘟囔，“我适合朝九晚五的普通工作，开书店，看书睡觉，在晚上九点钟喝茶。我适合普通平凡的生活。”

“可你选择了我啊。”克罗里说着把上衣撩起来，露出他裸露的机械零件和电路，“我一点都不普通。”

“天啊，别这样。”

他的男孩这行为看起来幼稚极了，充满天真直率的自信，像小孩子一样不管不顾不讲道理。可亚茨拉菲尔知道，克罗里说得一点都没错。自己选择了他，选择了一点都不普通的安东尼·J·克罗里。

“你选择了我。”克罗里又重复了一遍，“然后你说我是有灵魂的，你告诉我灵魂是自由意志，是选择的自由，灵魂让我们知道自己是谁、要做什么、要和谁相爱。”

书店老板不再后退了。有种力量在阻止他继续后退，像一堵乳胶墙。它不是砖墙，远没有砖墙那样冰冷坚硬，乳胶是柔软的，可它同样禁止亚茨拉菲尔再后退哪怕半步。

“这的确是我说的。”他没法反驳这一点。

“别人不会告诉我这些，只有你会。你独特极了，一点都不普通。”克罗里说。

“不是这样。”亚茨拉菲尔吸了下鼻子，一团淡紫色的雾气在他脑子里弥漫，“我这样说是因为——因为你很独特，你是独一无二的，这跟我没什么关系，我只是被你吸引了。”

“可我也被你吸引了，天使，我们是互相吸引的。”克罗里继续向前走。

他袒露着腰腹间的线路、集成板和其他机械元件，所有齿轮都在转动，指示灯一闪一闪：“你让我开始思考关于灵魂和自由意志的问题，去思考自己是谁、要做什么、要和谁相爱。如果我爱你，我就会爱完整的你，包括你的格子纹和老唱片，包括你跟其他人格格不入的思维方式和生活方式。我只会爱完整的你，完整的你很独特。”

亚茨拉菲尔看着克罗里。他的男孩有漂亮的红头发，一簇火，一团燃烧的星云。他的身体向外打开，每一条红蓝线和每一块集成板都在提醒书商，这是台机器人，这是台机器人，看他的内部零件和人造陶瓷骨骼，看他的仿真皮肤和线路板，想想那两节腰椎骨——他的腰椎骨是两块记忆存储器，它们被你握在手里。

可亚茨拉菲尔从没有像现在这样肯定，安东尼·J·克罗里有着明亮如流星的灵魂。

“如果你爱我，”克罗里继续说，他太阳穴边上的指示灯是深蓝色，金眼睛闪着光，“如果你爱我，那我希望你爱的是完整的我。”

亚茨拉菲尔松开了手。他发现自己手心里有一层汗，手指酸痛，指关节发白。

“你说得对。”他说，“这些是你的记忆，你有权知道里面的内容。”

月亮升得很高，光被雾气、光污染和悬浮颗粒稀释，最终来到地面上的月光变得像是刚刚经历了色彩虫洞一日游。亚茨拉菲尔把两节做成腰椎骨模样的记忆存储器递给克罗里，他低着头，声音闷闷的：

“对不起，我实在没经历过这种事情。我刚刚很焦虑，还有点害怕。”

克罗里掏出两根数据线，把它们接在存储器的传输口上，另一端连入书店里唯一的一台老式计算机。他咬着下唇，看起来有点兴奋：“我也没经历过这个，天使，但是你信我——这里面的内容绝对是为‘我们这样的人’准备的。”

“我们这样的人？”亚茨拉菲尔再一次尝试微笑，现在他能笑得出来了。

“是啊。”克罗里耸着肩，做出一个很滑稽的表情，“全世界唯一一个还相信爱与灵魂的人类，还有他的机器人爱人。”

“全世界唯一一台有自由意志的机器人，还有他的人类爱人。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“全世界最有型的一台机器人，和他独一无二的人类爱人。”克罗里纠正。然后他敲了几下键盘，屏幕闪了两下，第一个窗口弹了出来。

没有画面，只有声音。

“嗨，我是艾格尼丝。艾格尼丝·风子。”

那个声音说。

“如果你——我不知道如何称呼你，但你绝对是HEAVEN生产的机器人——听到了这条消息，那么听好。”

亚茨拉菲尔把手放在克罗里腿上，他发现自己不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

“首先，我们的计划进展还算顺利，恭喜你成功发现了这两节存储器。其次，你们的时间不多了。”

“就是这个，没错。”克罗里在亚茨拉菲尔手上捏了捏，声音压得很低，“这就是你上司要找的东西。”

艾格尼丝的声音停顿了一会儿，音响里传来滋滋的电流声，然后一个女人走入到画面里。中年女性，深棕色头发，方下巴，丝毫不打算用化妆品来掩饰自己脸上的岁月痕迹，反而显出一种随性洒脱的美。她的眼睛很迷人，看起来非常聪明。

艾格尼丝·风子坐在镜头前：“你一定有很多疑惑。这两节储存器里记录了大量图文和音频资料——这是我留给你们的礼物。把礼物拆开，然后你们必须马上行动起来。”

然后她从桌子上拿起一枚苹果：“如果你看过《圣经》，那么大概会觉得我的故事相当老套。一切开始之前，我可以先告诉你——这是个很长的故事，而你的角色是那条蛇，伊甸园的蛇。”

43年零8个月之前。

“我成功了。”艾格尼丝·风子把一枚小型数据存储器丢到帕西法先生的办公桌上。

帕西法先生黑头发、黑眼睛、黑胡子，身材算不上健壮，但样貌非常英俊。他从三沓半米高的文件后面抬起头来，双眼对了好一会儿焦：“这么快？”

“这么快。”艾格尼丝很得意，她把深棕色卷发甩到肩膀后面，笑得露出两排牙齿，“可以有效缓解负面情绪的植入式义体，比小拇指的指甲盖大不了多少。我们可以把它用在心理和精神康复治疗上，这会帮到很多人。”

帕西法揉了揉眼睛，他脸上挂着浓浓的黑眼圈：“康复治疗？”

艾格尼丝向帕西法凑近，语速稍微有些快：“是这样，康复治疗。我的义体不会阻碍任何正常情感，它并不会让患者完全摆脱类似悲伤、绝望、愤怒这样的负面情绪，但我可以减缓它们。我们可以用这个帮助有精神和心理障碍的患者慢慢回到普通生活当中，一个循序渐进的过程，让他们接纳自己。”

帕西法依旧在揉眼睛。他胡乱点头，含糊其辞地说“呃，嗯，不错，可以”，然后皱着眉头看向艾格尼丝·风子：“你能把它的参数调高一点吗？”

43年零3个月之前。

“你确定吗？”艾格尼丝·风子坐在她的私人办公室里。白大褂下面穿运动裤和拖鞋，素面朝天，长卷发在头顶扎成一个圆球。

帕西法歪着头，似乎听到了一个很愚蠢的问题：“确定。这有什么问题吗？”

“这当然有问题。”艾格尼丝做了几个相当夸张的手势，最后笑出来，“如果再把参数调大，植入式义体很可能会彻底隔绝人体产生的负面情绪——举个例子，就算有人把你的全部存款都取出来折成纸飞机从大本钟上丢出去，你也不会感到哪怕一丝一毫的愤怒、心痛或者悲伤。”

帕西法把双手交叉在一起，是一个非常审慎而平和的姿势：“我要的就是这种效果，艾格尼丝，董事会要的也是这个效果。为什么不试试呢？”

“可我也是HEAVEN的核心人员，我也是——”

“为什么不试试呢？”

42年零7个月之前。

艾格尼丝·风子狠狠摔上董事会办公厅的门。她穿祖母绿商务套装，踩了双高跟鞋，步子飞快，头发在肩头跳得像是要变成一阵风。

她目光扫过办公区墙面上的一块块电子屏，好像屏幕是在臭水沟里泡了整整两星期的死老鼠。电子屏里在播放HEAVEN的宣传资料、荣誉记录、采访片段，以及一条不怎么起眼的、今天上午才刚刚编辑好的消息——HEAVEN将艾格尼丝的技术卖给了HELL，一家专门做人体部件改造与义体移植的公司。

42年零2个月之前。

“告诉我，帕西法，这是什么？”

艾格尼丝指着她收到的一条全息简讯：“HELL推出了可完全抑制负面情绪的义体移植项目，一个比小拇指指甲盖大不了多少的芯片。”

然后她把简讯面板放大，简讯副标用浮夸的深红色字体写着这样一段话——一劳永逸，永远告别折磨你的负面情绪。再下面是一段黑色的小字——你再也不用忍受恐惧、愤怒、自卑、焦虑、绝望和不安。

“这是一个很有远见的新项目。”帕西法这样回答。

“可他们在改变人类——用我的技术。”艾格尼丝说。她抱着双臂，站得笔直，眼睛在燃烧。

“他们没有改变人类啊，这不是强迫性的，义体移植项目本身只是一种商品。”帕西法耸耸肩，“任何商品购买行为都是自由选择，艾格尼丝，这完全就是你信奉的自由意志。”

“可HELL不该进行这种引导。‘一劳永逸，永远告别折磨你的负面情绪’？”

“可这就是销售。”

“没有负面情绪的人类不是人类，是怪物，帕西法。想想看，一个完全感受不到悲伤的人，一个永远不会愤怒的人，一个不知恐惧为何物的人。”

帕西法叹了口气，向艾格尼丝投去一个很无奈的眼神：“这是HELL的事情，不是我们该考虑的问题。”

“可那是我的技术。”艾格尼丝在“我”这个字上加了重音。

“曾经是你的技术。”而帕西法在“曾经”这个词上加了重音。然后他把背脊向后靠，显然不想再继续这个话题了：“我们能聊聊正在研发中的民用型服务机器人吗？这才是我的事业，你该更关注这个。”

“所以异体移植是从那个时候开始的。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

过去的一个多小时里他们一直在查看艾格尼丝·风子留下的资料——大量音频、图文信息、数据和四十多年以前的老新闻。书店老板戴了副眼镜，甚至把他的棕皮封面笔记本摊开来摆在面前，准备记录重要信息。

他就是这样，六十分钟以前还试图逃避这些所谓的阴谋和秘密，像胆小的草食系动物一样焦虑不安。可现在他就像深海，温和宁静，完全沉入这些秘密里面。克罗里看得出，亚茨拉菲尔被这些东西迷住了。

“四十二年之前，HELL开始出售第一批可以完全隔绝负面情感的可植入式义体。”克罗里把屏幕上的一张图片放大，“小小的陶瓷片，每一片颜色都不一样，不同颜色对应不同的功能。也是在这个时候，HEAVEN推出了价格亲民的民用型服务机器人… …就是我这样的。”

亚茨拉菲尔看着这张图，不知道是在自言自语还是在把这些话说给别人听：“红色义体抑制愤怒，灰色抑制绝望，蓝色抑制忧郁和悲伤，紫色抑制焦虑，黄色可以隔绝一切自卑心理，黑色让你再也不会动任何和‘自杀’有关的念头… …”

“全新的人生全新的体验啊，天使，你觉得移植了这些义体的人会快乐吗？”

“我不知道。”亚茨拉菲尔摸了摸鼻梁，依旧盯着屏幕上花花绿绿的义体，“我很容易感到不安，变化和不确定的事物总会让我觉得不安。有时候我会觉得，如果生活里能少一些不安，如果自己不是那么容易不安，或许能活得轻松一些。”

“你说‘轻松’。”克罗里扭过头来，“‘轻松’等同于快乐吗？”

“我还是不知道。”书店老板的表情变得有点悲伤起来，“大多数时候，是的，轻松等同于快乐，或者我们可以说轻松让人快乐。”

“这个我同意，轻松让人快乐。”

“可是如果我一直非常轻松，如果我的生活中从来都没有任何让人不安或者焦虑的东西，那‘轻松’的魅力反而会消失，它就没法让人快乐了。”

克罗里没说话，于是亚茨拉菲尔等了一会儿，又继续说下去：“一直活得很轻松当然很好。人们会本能地去逃避焦虑、不安、危险和可能潜在的风险，没有人喜欢永远沉浸在悲伤或者愤怒里，人们绝大多数时候都倾向于逃避悲伤追逐快乐。”

“区别就在这里。”克罗里说，“那是人类主动寻求的轻松和快乐。”

亚茨拉菲尔移开目光，去看另一份四十多年之前的相关报道：“而这种义体更像是把你的精神强制性留在一个小盒子里，这个小盒子把悲伤和绝望挡在门外，负面情绪进不来。”

“所以移植了这种义体的人并不是‘感到快乐’，而是‘感觉不到悲伤’。”克罗里耸耸肩，“老实说，我暂时还不知道要如何去描述这两者之间的区别，或许以后你可以教教我。”

亚茨拉菲尔快速查阅着屏幕上的简讯、音频和图文信息，像是自言自语一样呢喃：“在这个小盒子里无法感受到恐惧、愤怒或者悲伤，就算把你装进盒子里然后从飞机上丢下来，你也不会害怕，不会因即将到来的死亡而产生任何负面情绪——它们进不来，可死亡本身是进得来的。你还是会摔死。”

“会在平静中… …或者麻木的快乐中被摔死。”

他们谁都没有说话，房间里很安静，只有敲键盘的声音，头顶暖黄色的灯光和屏幕上的冷光融在一起，融合处呈现柔和的紫色渐变。克罗里的脸就被笼在这片紫色渐变里，以鼻梁为分界线，光线在两眼之间游弋。他金色的眼睛在渐变光下看起来很漂亮。

过了一会儿，克罗里点开下一个文件夹：

“我们接着往下看吧，天使。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两章开始节奏会逐渐加快，前面零零碎碎的线索也会慢慢串联起来。【自由罪】会比【WHAT IF】还要长，它已经43K了，WHAT IF也就50K出头。  
> 因为战线拉得很长，想讲的东西又有点多，我不知道大家会不会读到这里还是一脸懵逼，我的锅我的锅。HEAVEN和HELL的目的是什么，方舟名册是什么东西，“极乐”和“审判”是什么，“伊甸园计划”是什么，艾格尼丝是如何把信息存进AJC800的脊椎骨里的，储存器是谁放进去的，AJC800为什么是“伊甸园的蛇”，这些东西我后面都会努力讲明白。亚当的大脑是人脑和超级电脑的结合体，他是敌基督也是基督，但他同时更是“亚当”，每一个亚当都要走出伊甸园，都要吃苹果。  
> 这篇文很坎坷，大概因为标题有点敏感，内容又会出现“性爱机器人”这样的字眼，被LOF屏蔽了几次，发微博也会挂图或者被屏。写了几万字发不出来的时候，就会很烦躁。AO3真的好，大概是我用得最舒服的同人创作平台了。简中同人爱好者，惨。


	9. 艾格尼丝的礼物-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太好了，我终于写到我想写的地方了。安东尼·J·克罗里的胸腔里，有一颗被做成苹果形状的机械心脏。

41年零9个月之前。

“我真不知道你为什么要反应过度。”帕西法在下午三点钟走进艾格尼丝的办公室，穿一套笔挺的咖啡色套装，“我说过很多次了，艾格尼丝，HELL的义体只是一种商品，而任何商品购买行为都是自愿的。我们没做错任何事情，HELL没做错任何事情，只是为市场多提供了一种选择——自由选择啊。”

艾格尼丝从办公桌前抬起头。

“这是诱惑。”她把双腿翘起来架在桌上，依旧穿着运动裤和拖鞋，“人类有各种各样的情绪，所以他们才是人。这种商品在诱惑人类走入深渊，然后变成怪物。”

“放松一点… …你自己就可以去做个义体移植。”

“我没在开玩笑——”

“这方面我们已经探讨得足够多了，艾格尼丝。”帕西法说，“如果你叫我过来只是为了说这个，那我们大概没必要继续浪费时间。”

艾格尼丝做了几次深呼吸。她说“好吧”，然后把电脑屏幕转向帕西法：“那你告诉我，这些都是什么？”

屏幕上是一排排的用户信息，以名字首字母为排列顺序。

“普通的用户信息收集。”帕西法回答，“用户体验计划，优质客户备案，我们需要这些信息。”

“他们全都是购买过新型民用机器人的客户。”

“没错。”

“这个系统里甚至记录了每位客户的智商评估、体检报告和医疗档案。只是普通的用户信息收集？”艾格尼丝抬起眉毛。她的表情在说，我不相信。

41年零5个月之前。

一些零碎的报道，HEAVEN涉嫌通过新型民用机器人盗取个人信息、侵犯用户隐私。

这些消息很快就被压了下来。

40年零8个月之前。

一张蓝图。一颗人类大脑，机械元件和各种芯片通过红蓝线链接在上面，像是给人脑装了机械外骨骼。这是一张非常潦草的设计图，上面零零碎碎地做了几处标注，还有被涂抹得一塌糊涂的错误信息。

草图下面是一行手写字——基督。

40年零3个月之前。

十几个公式，七张相当复杂的表格和三百多份样本数据。很多地方被标了“暂定”，一些数据后面标着“提高”或者“降低”。

最后是一张名单。名单将三百多份样本数据按照一定顺序进行了纵向排列，前七十七份样本在最后一栏标着绿色的“保留”字样，其他则是红色的“清理”。

名单最上方是一行蓝色的字，非常老旧、传统、毫无新意的印刷体——“方舟名册-模拟-A”。

40年零1个月之前。

这是一段录音。杂音很大，环境音嘈杂，对话听得不是特别清楚。

首先出现的是艾格尼丝的声音。那位女士很气愤，她在质问对方一些问题，似乎是关于新型民用机器人的内置程序。亚茨拉菲尔勉强能听出“民用”、“军用”、“武装程序”几个词，然后艾格尼丝骂了句相当不文雅的粗口，说“这是欺骗”以及“这是谋杀”。

一阵更嘈杂的环境音，脚步声由远而近，其中夹杂着人群的低声议论和几声尖叫。

在那之后是一个男人的声音——似乎是帕西法——说了些什么，关于“安保措施”、“必要的保障”以及“崇高事业”。

嘈杂和电流声再次一起涌来，录音中断了。

“还有吗？”亚茨拉菲尔凑近屏幕。

“还有最后一个文档，天使，是段录像。”克罗里说着点开它，一名年轻女孩的面孔出现在镜头里，离得非常近。

女孩有双和艾格尼丝一样的深栗色眼睛，头发像海藻一样披在背上。她的五官分开来看很漂亮，太漂亮了。所以当它们拼凑在同一张脸上时，反而显出一种微妙的冲突感，你会感觉自己被这张脸所吸引，却不知道吸引自己的究竟是什么。

女孩对着镜头看了几秒钟，确定设备运行正常。然后她向后直起上半身，用一个相当审慎的姿势推了推眼镜：“我是安娜丝玛，艾格尼丝·风子是我的祖母，我负责转述接下来的事情。”

亚茨拉菲尔觉得这位姑娘像一头小鹿。森林里的小鹿，擅长跳跃和奔跑，视力和嗅觉都非常灵敏。

小鹿一样的姑娘停顿了一会儿，然后继续说了下去：“首先我要坦白一件事——我在HEAVEN质检部工作，是我让人把你丢出去的，AJC800。”

克罗里挑了一下眉头。他想说这实在是有点不太地道，你怎么能因为我和其他机器人不一样就把我丢进垃圾堆呢。他还想说，看呐，亚茨拉菲尔，她在跟我说话，这些东西就是留给我们的没错。可这姑娘说得很快，他没机会插嘴，

“我叫人把你丢出去是为了保护你。同时也是为了拯救我自己，以及世界上所有其他人类。”

亚茨拉菲尔发出一个类似“噢”的单音节：“这是留给你的信息，亲爱的。”

“我们。”克罗里纠正，“留给我们的。”

“我希望你已经认真看了艾格尼丝留下的那些资料。”安娜丝玛继续往下说，她把手指伸直，交叉在一起，“简而言之，我们需要你来做一些事情，这件事只能由你来做。你首先需要搞清楚‘伊甸园计划’——HELL和HEAVEN几十年来全部的谋划都是为了这个‘伊甸园’，他们认为这可以实现一个更好的世界，可以帮人类走得更远。四十年前，帕西法深信这一套。现在，加百列和别西卜显然也深信这一套。”

亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己指尖发烫，有亮白色光团在双眼之间跳动，光团的每一次跳动都让他感到紧张、一点点焦虑，以及因精神高度集中而产生的兴奋感。这是相当陌生的感觉，他之前从未体验过这个，但感觉不错。

“‘伊甸园’由两个计划组成。”安娜丝玛竖起第一根手指，“首先，‘审判’计划。HEAVEN在40年之前开始以低廉价格向全世界出售新款服务型民用机器人，直至他们的机器人成为新时代的生活标配，几乎人手一台。然后他们用几十年的时间通过机器人来收集用户数据，并对每一名用户的各方面数据——包括身体素质、智商、思维能力等等——进行量化评估，最终选出‘优质的’和‘不够优质的’。你刚刚应该看到了方舟名册。‘审判’是一场洪水，只有被评为‘优质’的人类才有资格登上方舟，而其他人类都将被清除。”

亚茨拉菲尔发出一声感慨。

“每一台HEAVEN生产的服务型民用机器人都植入了‘审判’程序，以及依据法律仅适用于军用机器人的武装程序。”安娜丝玛语速稍快，吐字清晰，没什么情绪，像在宣读一份已经练习过很多次的演讲稿，“一旦方舟名册上传成功、‘审判’程序被启动，每一台HEAVEN生产并出售的机器人都会在程序驱动下开始行动。它们会识别身边的每一名人类，确定对方的信息是否在方舟名册上。‘优质’的人类会在这场浩劫中活下来，而‘不够优质’的人类只有一个下场——被机器人当成残次品处理掉。HEAVEN需要的只是一台能够承载‘审判’程序的超级电脑。”

“残次品。”克罗里咂咂嘴，把这个词在舌尖上又转了两圈，“就像当时他们处理我那样。残次品都应该被丢掉。”

“如果‘审判’程序成功启动了，你可能也会对我进行识别。”亚茨拉菲尔盯着屏幕里安娜丝玛的眼睛，没有看克罗里，“如果我的信息不在‘方舟名册’上，你可能就会杀了我。”

克罗里从牙缝里吸了一口冷气：“这个永远不会发生的，我保证。”

镜头里的安娜丝玛做了一次深呼吸，然后竖起第二根手指：“其次，‘伊甸园’计划的第二个组成部分，被称为‘极乐’。HELL用艾格尼丝的技术做出了能够阻隔负面情绪的义体，他们对外宣称红色可以抑制愤怒，灰色可以抑制绝望，紫色能抑制焦虑，而蓝色能完全隔绝忧郁和悲伤。”

然后这女孩在桌子上敲了两下，表示自己接下来要说的话很重要：“这全都是说谎。任何一种义体，不管它是什么颜色，都具备完全隔绝一切人体负面情绪的功能——这意味着，如果有一台足够强大的超级电脑、一套完备的程序，HELL的高层只需要动动手指，然后这个世界上就再也不会有负面情绪了。”

亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下。凌晨四点多，城市正沉在睡梦中，彻夜狂欢的年轻人也开始感到疲惫。在城市最不起眼也最无人问津的角落里，清洁工和路边小摊贩不情不愿地爬出床铺，他们要赶在天亮之前把一切打理妥当。

光污染依旧很严重，天空看起来仍像一块经过了很多种颜色扎染的牛仔布。还要等上至少两个小时，光才会从这块布后面透过来。

亚当·扬这时候睡得很香。他躺在小床上，枕头边放着机械恐龙公仔和太空牛仔模型，地上有本摊开的漫画书——银河系大盗亚瑟·了不起穿一身牛油果绿的迪斯科套装，在天鹰座酒吧里赢得了掷飞镖大赛的冠军；然后他用奖金买了能装满整整三艘飞船的跳跳糖，准备去拜访阿尼拉坦布斯卡特贫民收容站的孩子们。

亚瑟·了不起的柠檬黄飞船飞进亚当·扬当天晚上的梦境里，一边飞，一边洒下很多、很多的跳跳糖。

有一个声音夹在跳跳糖里面，显得有点突兀，不是那么和谐。那个声音说——去东边看看，猪背岭东边；去东边看看，那是你的王国；从那开始，一切都从那开始。

这声音并非从外面传来的。它来自亚当的大脑。

“去东边看看，从那里开始；到东边去，猪背岭东边，那是你的王国。”

“要启动‘审判’和‘极乐’这两个程序，推动‘伊甸园’计划，HELL和HEAVEN需要的只是一台超级电脑。”安娜丝玛把双手交叉，扣在一起，“所以他们制造了‘基督’——一台能同时运载‘极乐’和‘审判’的电脑，它通过通用网，与每一台HEAVEN生产的机器人以及每一片HELL生产的人造义体相连。我不知道基督现在在哪里，AJC800，但你能找到他，你的后台程序和基督连在一起。”

克罗里快速眨了几下眼睛，转头看向亚茨拉菲尔：“这就像那些老电影里面演的，天使。我们找到这台超级电脑，黑进它的主程序，上传病毒，然后阻止整个计划，拯救世界。”

安娜丝玛从桌上拿起两节脊椎骨——陶瓷外壳上用黑色油性笔写着“伊甸园的蛇”，很明显就是克罗里身体里的那两节——把它们推向镜头，然后又收回来：“我会把刚刚说过的东西录下来，和艾格尼丝留下的资料一起装进这两节脊椎骨形状的存储器里，AJC800，希望你能快点发现它们。”

然后女孩放下存储器，两只手趴在桌面上，向镜头靠近：“至于‘基督’，至于那台超级电脑——艾格尼丝写了一份病毒程序，她称之为‘原罪’，这份病毒可以摧毁基督。我把它放进你胸腔里了，AJC800，建议你打开自己的胸腔看一看。如果艾格尼丝是对的，那么你也会受‘原罪’病毒的影响，你会拥有自由意志… …一台能找到‘基督’的、有自由意志的机器人，这就是‘原罪’。然后我会利用自己在HEAVEN的职权把你归为残次品，把你从流水线车间里丢出去——这样你就自由了。”

一台有自由意志的机器人，这就是‘原罪’。安东尼·J·克罗里的瞳孔慢慢放大。他下颌的线条绷得很紧，嘴角拉成一条直线。

而亚茨拉菲尔终于在这一瞬间明白了克罗里的自由意志来自何处——艾格尼丝·风子的‘原罪’病毒。

一台获得了自由意志的机器人，携带着“原罪”的“伊甸园的蛇”。他的诞生是被计划好的，脊骨里藏着HEAVEN和HELL的秘密，还未出生就注定被丢弃。亚茨拉菲尔感到某种想要跪下来哭泣的冲动，以及难以名状的失望和委屈。

有很多美好的东西在这之前被他视为“巧合”，一种“惊喜”，一种“恰巧”被他撞见了、发现了的美妙际遇。是他自己的，独属于他一个人的。

可现在看来这一切都是被安排好的。唯一的巧合只是自己恰好在那天晚上抄了条近路、恰巧走进了昏暗逼仄的小巷，又恰巧朝垃圾堆看了一眼，并发现了克罗里从垃圾堆里露出来的一截胳膊。

他把那截胳膊从垃圾堆里拉出来，主动走进巨大的、古老的、像一团乌云一样盘踞在城市上空的阴谋当中。

这都是被安排好了的。

他们一直在探讨自由意志，却从来不曾抬头看看悬在头顶的阴谋与计划。它和圣经故事里上帝不可言喻的伟大计划一样不声不响一言不发，用沉默凝视所有生灵，却没有人可以违背这种凝视。

他向来喜欢克罗里的自由意志和那样明亮的灵魂，认为这是世界上最美妙的事情。现在亚茨拉菲尔知道，那是病毒，是“原罪”——它同样是一份程序，只是一串代码而已。

安东尼·J·克罗里的自由意志，安东尼·J·克罗里的思想和灵魂，是艾格尼丝·风子编写的病毒，是一份存放在AJC800身体里的程序。它在胸腔里，听起来好像一颗心，本质上却依旧是一串代码。

亚茨拉菲尔抽了一下鼻子，感觉呼吸不是很顺畅。可他依旧是爱他的啊，这是最美好也最让人难过的事情了。

安娜丝玛的声音还在继续。

“打开你的胸腔看看，AJC800，找到‘原罪’，然后我希望你能尽快找到‘基督’。”那个女孩说，“把‘原罪’上传到‘基督’，瘫痪它的系统，然后我们就都自由了。否则审判会降临，而审判过后不会是极乐，绝对不是极乐。祝你好运。”

录像到这里就结束了。

没有声音，没有画面，电脑屏幕上铺满高饱和的、宁静的蓝色。光标符在左上角一闪一闪，等待命令输入，等待指令，用一种忠诚但毫无自主性可言的姿态等待别人告诉他该做什么。

亚茨拉菲尔觉得自己就和闪动的光标差不多。

克罗里跪坐在他面前，红头发，四肢瘦长，屏幕光投在漂亮的颧骨上。他把上衣脱下来，露出胸膛、腰腹、锁骨和大片大片的人造肌肤，就这样裸着上半身看向亚茨拉菲尔。

“她说我的自由意志是病毒。”克罗里耸耸肩，露出一个挺滑稽的表情，“我被吓到了。你呢？”

亚茨拉菲尔不知道该怎么说。他想说我很失望，我很委屈，我想哭。他想说，我原本以为你是独一无二的，你真的有那样闪闪发光的灵魂。他还想说，我一点都不想接受这个，能不能别再跟我说这些事了，我不希望知道所谓的真相。

书店老板的目光在地板上转了三个圈，然后乌云一样沉闷的声音从他舌尖上溜下来：“如果今天晚上什么都没发生就好了。”

克罗里保持着跪坐的姿势，等他继续往下说。

“如果今天晚上什么都没发生，那我依旧会以为你真的有灵魂，你真的有自由意志。我不会知道你的思想和意志只是一串代码，是艾格尼丝·风子编写的病毒程序。”

“我很抱歉，天使。”

“别跟我道歉，该道歉的不是你。”亚茨拉菲尔抬起头来，感觉鼻腔深处有些酸涩味：“你的自由意志是程序，那你的爱呢？”

克罗里没有回答。

书商继续说了下去：“你的自由意志是程序，你被设定为可以思考、可以感受，那你的爱呢？爱也是程序吗，你爱我这件事也是被设定好的吗？”

克罗里没有回答。

“亲爱的，你的爱是可以被编写、安排和计算的吗？爱有算法吗？”

克罗里没有立刻回答。

亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下，目光移向别处，游弋了几秒钟之后又收回来：“我有点害怕了。我害怕你对我的爱也是程序，是被安排好了的，那样的话，我究竟把我自己的心交给谁了？”

克罗里歪过头，他太阳穴边的指示灯慢慢从蓝色变成深红色，小小的光圈，像一尾在黑暗里追逐自己尾巴的鱼。

亚茨拉菲尔听到一声“咔哒”。

安东尼·J·克罗里在他面前打开了自己的胸腔。

人造的皮肤，人造的骨骼，人造的红蓝线和一块块电路板。他右侧胸腔被零件填满，左侧胸腔存放着——一颗苹果，机械苹果。

那是一颗被做成苹果形状的人造心脏。

发条和齿轮一圈圈咬合、转动，像机械表机芯一样发出轻微声响。这颗心脏是鲜红色，熟透了的苹果，隔着一定距离就能闻到清甜果香。它在一堆人造零件当中咬合、转动，滴答作响，像是有生命一样。所有复杂的线路都由这颗苹果心脏开始向四周蔓延，它们蔓延向四肢，也蔓延向克罗里的脑部。

“原罪”就在这颗苹果里，“原罪”就在克罗里的心脏里。它们通过线路在克罗里身躯中游走，影响他的处理器、驱动程序和记忆存储程序，让他摆脱既定算法的束缚、像人类那样拥有自由意志。

这颗机械苹果心脏——艾格尼丝·风子的“原罪”——让安东尼·J·克罗里成为伊甸园的蛇。

**TBC.**


	10. 零点

安东尼·J·克罗里的胸腔向外打开，一颗被做成苹果形状的机械心脏被安置在里面。齿轮咬合，发条带动更精密的细小零件一起转动，咔哒咔哒的机械运作声像是心跳。

你的爱也是程序吗，爱是可以被计算的吗，爱有算法吗。

克罗里低头盯着胸腔里转动的心脏，像在枕头底下发现了一包柠檬糖的小孩：“你看，我真的有一颗心脏。”

“可那是编写好的程序，克罗里。”亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，“这有什么意义吗？”

“意义大着呢。它给了我自由意志，你教会了我什么是爱。”他语气轻快，挑着眉毛笑起来，“而我决定去爱你——爱没有算法，不能被计算，我对你的爱不受任何代码和既定程序的影响。就算你把这颗苹果心脏摘掉，我也还会爱你。”

这个说法让亚茨拉菲尔鼻腔里的酸涩味更浓了。他试图把味道弄出去，可酸涩味就像胶水一样赖在鼻腔里，黏糊糊又浓稠，味道刺激他的泪腺，让他想哭。

“你就是擅长这个，花言巧语… …”他低着头嘀咕，发现自己的声音也和胶水一样是黏糊糊的，没什么说服力，也没有明确立场。

而克罗里微微向前俯身，表情挺得意：“没有办法。对你的爱写满了我所有的记忆芯片和储存器，现在我身体里随便一根最不起眼的线路都是爱着你的，它被写进我的主程序里了。”

亚茨拉菲尔想，自己大概被说服了。伊甸园的蛇司掌诱惑，他诱惑夏娃吃下禁果，于是那姑娘就真的摘下禁果来咬了一口，人类从此永远背负上了他们祖先所犯下的原罪。书商尝试微笑，用笑容稀释鼻腔里黏糊糊的酸涩感，他想克罗里确实对得起“伊甸园的蛇”这样一个称呼，确实应该由他来背负“原罪”——他那样聪明、那样漂亮，像火焰和燃烧的星辰一样；他还牙尖嘴利、能说会道，从泛黄书页和一排排铅字上学了不少机灵话、绝妙的笑话和尖酸刻薄的冷嘲热讽。

没人能拒绝他。你总会被他吸引，然后他就像坠入黑夜的金色星辰一样，所有黑暗都要围着他转，所有影子都因他而存在。

这就是“诱惑”本身，你最后总会向这条蛇的诱惑臣服。

现在他站在那，打开自己的胸腔，裸露着鲜红的、不断咬合旋转着的机械心脏，蛇噙着原罪，恶魔胸口捧了一颗苹果。他说就算把这颗心脏摘下来、就算没有了艾格尼丝·风子的病毒程序，他也依旧是爱自己的，他对自己的爱被写进每一张记忆芯片每一块储存器里、被写进他的主程序里了。

亚茨拉菲尔选择相信。

他找不到怀疑的理由，至少目前没有。

书商清了两下嗓子：“这两天发生的事情有点多，我得消化一下。”

“顺便消化一下我对你的爱。我所有可写入内容的元件都写满了对你的爱，天使，现在它是永生不灭的了。不会被抹除，不会被遗忘，因为机器人永不遗忘，你得好好消化一下这么深沉厚重的爱。”

亚茨拉菲尔听到自己笑了。这笑声意味着他投降了，他彻底失去了立场，正准备抛开一切疑问和顾虑，然后彻底接受这条蛇的诱惑。

“但我们时间不多，亲爱的。”他从地板上站起来，活动了一下因久坐而酸痛的腰椎和髋关节，“我们必须得按照艾格尼丝和安娜丝玛的指示，先找出那个‘基督’，然后上传你携带的病毒… …你的后台是和‘基督’连在一起的，知道该怎么找到他吗？”

“后台程序一般而言都设计得非常隐秘。用更便于人类理解的概念来说，它像是潜意识，潜伏在表意识之下、记忆的最深处，你自己可能都不曾意识到它的存在。”

“所以你并不能简单通过数据检索或者——主观意识，去寻找这个和基督连在一起的后台程序？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

克罗里点点头：“他是后台，是基督。按照‘审判’程序的设定，他是我们的主宰者。出于安全考量，HEAVEN和HELL一定会把他藏得很好。他可以主动联系我们，‘审判’程序可以通过这个‘基督’来影响每一台HAVEN出产的新型民用机器人。而作为‘士兵’和‘棋子’，我们无法逆向操作。”

“这也是程序设定吗？”

“是，程序设定。”克罗里咬着下唇，表情像是刚刚吃了一颗很酸很酸的柠檬，“我知道我有自由意志，很多所谓的程序设定对我没用，可这不一样——你懂吗，天使？比起程序设定，这更像是硬性条件，某种‘功能’。”

“你不具备主动寻找‘基督’的功能。”

“是这样。”

“那我们可以让‘基督’来找你。”亚茨拉菲尔笑了。

克罗里耸耸肩：“你在练习讲笑话吗？基督不会主动来寻找我，他的后台和所有安装了‘审判’程序的的机器人相连，我对他来说只是一个普通至极的节点，除非——”

“除非你的‘审判’程序被破坏，他感受到了来自外界的威胁。”亚茨拉菲尔把十指向外伸展开，然后小幅度挥了两下，像一对小翅膀。

“喔。”克罗里眨眨眼。笑声从他鼻腔里涌出来，像汽水里咕嘟嘟上涌的小气泡，跳脱活泼，凉飕飕的薄荷味：“你要把我的脑子打开，连上你的旧电脑，然后找出用来连接‘审判’程序的端口，再… …”

“再把这个端口彻底毁掉，没错。”书店老板好像对自己这个想法挺自豪，“当然，只是装作要把它毁掉，我们后面还得依靠这个端口进行追踪。一旦基督感到有人试图破坏‘审判’程序，出于自保应用的设定，他会开始自主追踪和排查。”

“他会主动找到我。”

“而我就会利用这个机会捕捉到信息流、确定输入方位。”

“这样我们就能找到基督了。”克罗里咬着下唇笑，金眼睛闪闪发亮，“多聪明啊，我的天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔活动了一下手指，感觉从克罗里笑声中涌出的气泡通过呼吸溶进他自己的血液里，于是血液开始骚动起来，生出让人心跳加速的兴奋感。

他在慢慢适应角色。

亚茨拉菲尔三十多岁，穿得像是活在维多利亚时代，思想停留在几百年之前。他守着朝九晚五的工作和一间旧书店，时下一切新潮的、流行的、“酷”的东西都和他无关。他现在正走进一团巨大的阴谋当中，这个阴谋关系到全人类的生命和情感自由。这都不是亚茨拉菲尔熟悉的东西，也并不算是他真正喜欢的东西

可他发现自己在慢慢适应这一切，在进入角色。

“那么，”他朝克罗里露出一个微笑，语气柔和，嘴角有迷人的弧度，“亲爱的，你能躺下来吗？我得看看你的脑部结构。”

这句话听起来有点惊悚，不是很“日常”。可如果他发生在全世界唯一相信爱情的人和他独一无二的、有自由意志的机器人爱人之间，这一切似乎便都显得十分合理了。

太阳出来了。

光是浅紫色，它稀释雾气，笼着伦敦的朦胧夜色渐渐在日光中变得透明。窗外的光在地板上投下斜斜的影子，暖融融的，影子像没睡醒一样卧在那打哈欠。

这光在亚茨拉菲尔额头和鼻尖上跳跃，也被他盛在眼睛里。

安东尼·J·克罗里躺在一旁，像是睡着了。他的大脑皮层被掀开，脑部线路和一台旧主机连在一起，太阳穴边的指示灯是橄榄色。亚茨拉菲尔眼睛的颜色。

书店老板知道那盏指示灯可以表明克罗里此时的状态和心情，蓝色代表平静，红色代表兴奋，橙色代表纯粹的愉快。这种橄榄色代表信任。绝对的信任。

他双手在键盘上飞快地敲击，一个又一个窗口打开、关闭，数据像风和流云一样从屏幕上游弋过去。

阳光把他的头发完全染成金色时，亚茨拉菲尔找到了那个端口。

“亲爱的？”他将手指悬在指令键上方，“我找到了。准备好了吗？”

克罗里发出一个鼻音作为回答。

亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下。然后他按下指令键，“哒”，很轻松。

亚当·扬的梦就快要醒了。他在床上翻了个身，窗帘后透过来的阳光开始在男孩眼睑上瘙痒。亚瑟·了不起和他的柠檬黄飞船已经圆满完成了任务，正拖着尾巴返回望远镜座星际航空港，现在所有可怜孩子都有一年份的跳跳糖可以吃了。

柠檬黄飞船的尾巴也是柠檬黄色，它越来越远，越来越远，缩成一个小得几乎看不见的点。亚当对这个梦的结局非常满意，他在梦里笑出来，半睡半醒的潜意识感觉自己是个伟大的剧作家，同时还是非常有潜力的梦想家。

他脑子里的声音就是在这个时候响了起来。

是机械音，听上去像极了亚瑟·了不起柠檬黄飞船上的舰载广播——“警报，警报；检测到威胁，重复，检测到威胁”。

亚当一点也不担心，他知道自己在做梦，柠檬黄飞船一定是遇到了危险。可没关系，伟大的亚瑟·了不起船长总有办法，他总能化险为夷。

于是男孩继续舒舒服服地躺在被窝里，让意识在睡梦和清醒之间飘忽、游历，像连条毛巾都没带就踏上宇宙大穿越之旅的穷游背包客。因为一无所有，所以什么都不用担心。

他感觉似乎有一部分意识随着警报声追了过去，追向梦境也看不到的远方。亚当没有在意那一部分出走的潜意识。这就像放风筝，在梦里，你把风筝线放得多长都没有问题。反正第二天太阳升起来的时候，那只风筝就会自己飘回来、乖乖地落在地面上。

亚茨拉菲尔看着屏幕上闪烁的蓝色小点。

“找到了。”他说，“在塔德菲尔德。”

加百列睡得很少。他像一台全天候高效运作的仪器，精密准确，从不出错。这台仪器晚上会把自己摔进床铺里——绝大多数时候是自己一个人，也有时带着一个女人或者男人——在说不上多甜美的睡梦里小憩一会儿。第二天，城市开始缓缓转醒的时候他也会醒来，抖落前一天晚上残留在发梢和耳朵后面的梦境，然后开始新一轮高效精密的运作。

但这天晚上他睡得很好。那是他许久许久不曾体验过的、酣畅舒适的睡眠，珍贵得像某种全世界范围内限量供应的顶级奢侈品。

因此当他卧室里的电话响起来时，加百列很不开心。

他卧室里那台电话非常落后，看起来像是来自五百年之前，只有不到五个人知道这台电话的号码。这意味着，如果它响了，那么一定是非常重要的事情。如果它响了，无论加百列当时正在干什么，他都必须要接听。

像一头被搅了好梦的狮子，加百列用双肘撑起上半身。他背后和肩头的肌肉隆起，在皮肤下撑起性感而优雅的线条，背脊中间有一条很深很深的凹陷。他会是绝大多数人的完美情人，无论男女。

“是我。”别西卜的声音从话筒里传来。

“能猜到。”加百列吸了下鼻子，声音沙哑，像是在话筒上洒了一捧砂。

“出于不可控外部因素的干扰，‘伊甸园’计划被迫再次提速。”

“什么意思？”加百列保持着趴在床上的姿势，揉了揉眼睛。

“有人——我们无法查出是谁——试图彻底破坏某台机器人用来连接‘审判’程序的端口。出于自保机制，‘敌基督’加快了数据上传速度，他会提前醒来，你的审判和我的极乐都将提前降临。”别西卜说。她站在巨大的计算器面前，计算机屏幕上显示着一枚用像素点拼凑起来的人脑。人脑上方的那串数字在不断减少，速度越来越快。它们急着回到“零”，急着奔往终点、回到最初。

加百列揉了揉眉心。他眯着眼向窗外看，太阳已经升起来了，日光很稀薄。

“我们还有多久时间？”

别西卜盯着屏幕上不断跳动的数字：“八个小时。”

“… …你听起来并不像想象中那么高兴啊。”

“我在想那个试图破坏连接端口的人。你认为这只是巧合吗？”

加百列坐起来，浅灰色毛毯从他身上滑落。成熟、健壮的男性躯体，肌肉饱满，线条优美，像来自克里特岛的大理石雕塑。

“我不知道。”

“加比——”

“我们该到伊甸园去。”加百列说，“到伊甸园去，确保一切都不会出错。”

别西卜沉默了一会儿，然后哑着嗓子嘟囔：“当然。到伊甸园去。”

男人放下电话，扭头看着窗帘后模模糊糊的稀薄日光。

全新的一天。他想，按照目前的标准来看，这是非常普通的一天，毫无亮点，没有任何特殊的地方，也当然不会被任何人铭记。

但八个小时之后——下午两点——就不一样了。

八个小时之后，以及那之后的八年、八十年或者八百年里，人们会这样说——这天是一切的结束，也是开端，它是一场新世纪的“天启”。一切蒙昧、无知、低下的东西都无法在审判中存活，他们在无上荣光中灰飞烟灭，而真正高贵的人将继续繁衍。

旧的人类在这一天走向毁灭、走向深渊。

加百列站起来，赤身裸体，脚掌下踩着触感绵密柔软的羊毛地毯。

而新的人类将在这一天开始翱翔。我们从这里起航，我们将走向永恒，走向星空之外的星空。

**TBC**


	11. 前往伊甸

亚当·扬走在队伍最前方，他的几个朋友跟在后面。

天气很好，塔德菲尔德的天气永远很好。这里有让每一个小孩子都羡慕的天气——夏天晴朗、炎热、干燥，天上顶多有几片不薄不厚的飘乎乎的云彩，青灰色的厚重乌云从来不会在夏天跑到这片天空来；秋天凉爽，多风，叶子红得能满足所有旅人对“秋天”的幻想，在秋季来这旅行的画家绝不会失望；而冬天一定会下雪，圣诞节前夜的雪会像是棉絮一样，在你家小院子里堆起厚厚的、洁白柔软的小山丘。

四个孩子排成纵队，像童子军组成的远征队，也像一群打算去郊游的普通小孩。

“我们是在往东走吗？”布莱恩问。他口袋里装满了香草味跳跳糖和酒心巧克力豆，嘴巴里塞了三颗薄荷糖，手里抓着两块真空包装小蛋糕。

“是东边。”亚当说。

温斯利戴补充：“亚当拿着我的电子指南针，它从来不出错。如果它说我们在往东边走，那我们一定就是在往东边走。”

“但我可以干扰你的电子指南针。”佩帕提出了反对意见，“如果我用一些技术对你的指南针进行干扰，让它没法再分辨东南西北，那它就出错了。如果它出错了，那，我们就可能是正在往西边走。完全相反的方向。”

佩帕女士似乎对自己的发言非常满意。她穿红色小斗篷和红色休闲鞋，海藻一样的头发在脑后扎成马尾，非常开心地连着踢飞三块脚下的小石头。

温斯利戴没能立刻想到反驳的方法。他推了推眼镜，说这种技术不是像我们这样的小孩可以掌握的，所以短期之内——至少是我们长大之前——没人能干扰我的电子指南针，它就将永远是正确的。

“我们这样的小孩。”亚当重复了一遍这句话，然后他笑起来，“我们这样的小孩才是最棒的。”

“为什么？”温斯利戴发问。

“是啊。”布莱恩也不太明白，“世界依旧是大人的世界，亚当，我们只是小孩，小孩能做的事情是非常有限的。”

他们的领队者、他们小小的国王发话了：“我不觉得。像我们这样的孩子能做的事情，比大人要多得多。”

佩帕依旧在踢石头，她喜欢自己脚上的这双休闲鞋：“比如呢？我们能想出很多游戏来，亚当，这个我知道。可除了游戏之外的东西呢？”

布莱恩这次表示同意佩帕的想法：“我们能想出很多大人想不到的游戏，亚当，但也只是游戏而已。目前而言，世界是大人的，我们还需要时间… …”

“我们马上就不需要了。”亚当说。他爬上一个缓坡，鞋子踩在杂草、落叶和石头上，有碎石打着滚滑落下去。

“马上就不需要了？”布莱恩吃完了他的薄荷糖，开始吃手里抓着的真空包装小蛋糕，“什么意思，亚当？”

“我不知道。”小小的国王摇摇头，“我不知道。但是只要我们往东走，走到猪背岭东边，就能把这个问题弄明白了。”

“我们不是非得弄明白这个问题。”佩帕耸耸肩，“我们是小孩，亚当，小孩的特权就是可以正大光明地承认这个问题我不明白，根本不用觉得不好意思。”

亚当回头看了一眼佩帕：“不对，佩帕，这个问题我们必须弄明白。”

他想了想，又低头补充了一句：“是我必须弄明白。所以我们一定要到猪背岭东边去，你们得陪我一起… …”

几个孩子沉默了一会儿。温斯利戴看了看布莱恩，布莱恩看向佩帕，佩帕又看向亚当。可亚当没有回应他们。他走在最前面，拿着温斯利戴的电子指南针，走得很快。于是剩下的三个孩子又交换了一下眼神，他们感觉今天这次远足跟以往不太一样，它远没有那么轻松且让人愉快。这并不是一次“冒险”，而更像是“使命”，他们在陪着亚当·扬走向自己的使命。

孩子们不是很习惯这种相处。佩帕往前走了几步，缩短自己和亚当之间的距离：“亚当，我们可以不去吗？”

其实孩子们并不知道猪背岭东边有什么，他们不知道去了那里之后会发生什么，但他们知道如果不到那去，那么一切就都不会发生。

他们可以现在立刻转身往相反的方向走，走回家，或者回到他们熟悉的基地里去，然后继续玩银河帝国卫队长和星际大盗的游戏。在面对未知的时候，很多人都会选择逃避。

“你们不可以不去。”亚当回答，“因为我必须要到那去，而你们是我的朋友，你们必须得陪着我。”

“可我们到那去干什么？”温斯利戴问。

亚当停下来，运动鞋踩碎几片落叶。他回头看着朋友们，眼神放空了一会儿，好像同样对接下来即将发生的事情感到不太确定：“我不知道，但我们一定能在那做点特别重要的事情。比如，让世界变得更好？”

这是一个疑问句。

这个疑问句从亚当的舌尖上跳下来，飘在空气里，然后在男孩脑袋上重重敲了一下。他笑了，好像刚刚那一下敲散了脑子里的疑问和不确定，现在答案就放在面前，再清晰不过。

“对，让世界变得更好。”小小国王挥了两下双手，“我们可以让这个世界变得更好。”

“我真是没想到这个。”克罗里说。

亚茨拉菲尔坐在副驾驶上，背脊紧紧靠着座椅，眼神有点绝望：“我也没有，亲爱的。”

他透过本特利老爷车的挡风玻璃向外望去——红彤彤的汽车尾灯，一盏接一盏，在M25高速公路上排成一条暴躁且不安的长龙。

每一位车主都在拼命按喇叭。

这就好像公路活了过来一样，公路本身也在因为大塞车而暴躁焦虑，于是鸣笛声从它身体的各个部位接二连三地想起，一声高过一声，不肯停歇。

“我们非常抱歉地通知您，由于一些特殊原因，M25高速公路上正发生11年来最严重的大塞车。”车载广播系统里传来一个女声，她听起来一点都不抱歉，倒不如说是在借这个机会竭尽全力向听众炫耀自己甜美清脆的声线，“所以如您所见，大量私家车堵塞在高速上，没人能离开，没人能进来。”

然后播音女孩发出一声“噢”，好像刚刚想到了个非常棒的笑话：“M25把伦敦锁起来了！”

“哇喔，哈哈，真好玩，谢谢。”克罗里干巴巴地回答。然后他关掉车载广播，暴躁地拍了两下方向盘：“高速路什么时候这么抢手了，天使？我还以为其他人都习惯从天上走，我从来没见哪条路上有这么多车。”

亚茨拉菲尔眯着眼睛，抬头看了看天空。的确，私人小型飞船才是时下最流行的交通工具，往常他们每天都能看到各种花花绿绿的飞行器在天上横冲直撞，一边发出刺耳的引擎声一边留下化学污染。可今天，天上什么都没有。

“伦敦有‘禁飞日’吗？”克罗里问。

“没有。”亚茨拉菲尔回答，“我猜是有人肃清了这片天空，某些有权势的人。”

“有道理。可为什么要这么做？”

“这样，一整片天空都是这些大人物的，他们想做什么都不会受到干扰和阻拦。”

“有道理。”克罗里又把这几个字重复了一遍，然后他在方向盘下方的操作面板上按了几下。亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己屁股下面的座椅开始震颤，连带着整辆车都开始震颤，震得像是在跳迪斯科。

书店老板攥着安全带，给了克罗里一个非常复杂的眼神。这个眼神表示“亲爱的，你要做什么”、“古董老爷车理论上不应该具备这种功能”以及“你是不是瞒着我搞了些小动作”。

克罗里不打算回应这个眼神里面的诸多问题。他咬着下唇，看起来很兴奋，继续在操控面板上戳戳点点。于是伴随着一声格外滞涩、悠长，听起来相当不情不愿的引擎声——本特利飘了起来。

四轮离开地面，悬浮在半空，离地半米。

然后是一米，两米，五米。

克罗里在这个时候发出一声欢呼。

“我们在飞！”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“如你所见，我趁你上班的时候给她加了点特殊功能。”

“这是一辆几百年前的古董老爷车，她会散架的。”亚茨拉菲尔更绝望了，焦虑得鼻腔开始发酸，鼻尖有点冒汗。

十五，二十米，二十五米。

“这是我的车。”克罗里在“我”这个字上加了重音。然后他干脆利落拉下制动杆，一脚踩下油门。

老爷车维持在离地25米高的位置，左右摇摆了一会儿，突突突突地排出一连串尾气和三四声呜咽。

然后她向前冲了出去，时速200迈，像一艘小型飞船，一架私人航天器。

克罗里笑得像一条吸了笑气的蛇：“看吧，天使？这才叫有型。”

“我刚刚说了，有人肃清了这片天空！你这样做是不对的。”书店老板把自己像一张糖饼那样摊在座椅上，一只手抓着安全带，另一只手按着克罗里的大腿，背脊跟座椅靠背之间没有哪怕一丝空隙。

“你今天也没去上班。”克罗里舔着下唇笑了，“别管对错了，这可是格外美好的一天。”

然后他又猛踩了一脚油门。

时速230迈。

朱利安警官喜欢攀岩、空中摩托、电子游戏和高热量膨化食品，即将满三十岁，最近在和交友软件上新认识的小伙子约会。再过两个月，这或许会成为她的第八任男友。朱利安聪明、机灵、漂亮，身边总不缺各种各样的男孩子。她把恋爱关系看成某种加油站或者补给站，从中获得享受和满足感，然后在最恰当的时候干脆利落地离开，不留念不纠缠。

没有哪个男孩能留得住她。这些小伙子们往往一觉醒来，就发现朱利安骑在她的小摩托上，戴着头盔，全副武装，在一个潇洒至极又风情万种的飞吻后消失不见。

朱利安警官此时正靠在她的警用执勤车前，两腿交叉，抬头看着天空。

“报告，长官，19世纪产的本特利老爷车，黑色，目测时速至少230迈。”

通讯设备里传来粗糙沙哑的男声——“朱利安，不要开玩笑，这不可能。”

“确认，长官，我没有在开玩笑。”朱利安笑了，露出八颗整齐洁白的牙，“而且，它在飞，长官。”

“那片天空今天被肃清了。”

“没错，长官。可它确实在飞。完毕，长官。”

朱利安掐掉无线通讯。她对着从头顶飞过的本特利吹了个口哨，清脆嘹亮。

中午十一点，加百列和别西卜站在巨大的落地式计算机前。屏幕上的蓝色网点像素人脑依旧在转来转去，倒计时不断加速，慢慢趋于零点。

“还有三个小时。”加百列说。

别西卜穿一身黑色套装，上衣领口很高，胸口别了橙红色胸针。她把玩着自己胸前的一枚扣子，指腹沿纽扣边缘滑来滑去：“亚当·扬应该正在向伊甸园移动，我们的人能监测到他的动向。”

“基督开始苏醒了？”

“或者也可以说‘复活’。无所谓，总之是一个意思——那台超级电脑正在被激活，它会慢慢控制亚当·扬的大脑，让人脑听从于我们的超级电脑。这样他才会成为你的基督我的敌基督。”

加百列沉默了一会儿。然后他舔了舔下唇，感觉喉咙发干：“如果有机会，你想不想看看这个基督的脑部结构？”

别西卜朝他看过来，眼神像一把钝刀。

“别这样看我。你不好奇吗？11年前我们把那台超级电脑和亚当·扬的人脑拼凑在一起，创造出了基督也创造出了敌基督——这男孩从一开始就是个怪物。11年过去了，这11年里他的大脑一直在生长发育，人脑和超级电脑之间的相适性和相容性每一年都在变得更好，现在他的电脑和人脑已经彻底密不可分了。”加百列又舔了舔下唇，“等到‘伊甸园计划’之后，如果有机会，你不想看看这块跟超级电脑共生了11年的人脑吗？”

“最好不要。”别西卜移开目光，“人类无法直视神祗。”

“告诉我，现在是中世纪吗？”

“你在装傻。”穿黑色套装的女人放弃了自己胸口上那颗纽扣，“就算他是HEAVEN和HELL的作品，是我们亲手创造的——创造了上帝的人类会直视上帝吗？人类只有被俯视的份。”

加百列没立刻回答。他向后退了几步，走到另一块监视器旁边，几个蓝绿色小点正在屏幕上移动。亚当和他的朋友们正走向猪背岭东边，他们马上就会到达“伊甸园”。

伊甸园中的七台巨型中央处理器已经做好准备，等待它们的“钥匙”、它们的“主人”和“神灵”到来。

那是专为亚当·扬而建的伊甸园，只为他一个人而存在。哪怕在整个计划中，亚当·扬本人只是一个容器，一个载体，一个工具。基督被逐渐激活，他将听从基督的意愿前往伊甸园，而后他将成为基督。

在那之后，亚当·扬便不再重要了。事实上，在那之后就不会再有亚当·扬了，只会有基督。或者按照别西卜的说法，只会有敌基督。

“我们该出发了。”他对别西卜说，“到伊甸园去，去见我们的神。”

TBC.


	12. 降生

孩子们那天中午没有吃午饭。

他们跟着自己年轻的领袖一路向东，逐渐离开熟悉的活动范围，每前进一段距离，景色都变得更加陌生。

“我们早上离开家的时候应该带点吃的出来。”温斯利戴说，“我开始饿了，亚当，我们应该休息，看看附近有没有能吃的水果。”

亚当摇头：“我们有更重要的事情要做。”

布莱恩把口袋里的糖果掏出来：“我有糖，我们可以吃糖。”

温斯利戴表示反对：“严格意义上来说，糖能提供的营养成分十分有限，完全无法替代正式午餐。”

“可我们现在没有其他选择。”佩帕说着剥了一块糖，丢进嘴巴里。她扯了两下小斗篷，盯着领队的后脑勺：“你们发现了吗，亚当跟着魔了一样，他明显不对劲。”

“这几天以来他都这样。”布莱恩说，“一提到猪背岭东边就和着了魔一样，好像那是世界上最酷的地方。事实上我觉得，一定有地方比猪背岭东边还要酷，还要酷很多的那种。”

佩帕表示同意。

亚当对朋友们的说法不以为然。他耸耸肩，觉得没有必要去争论，也没必要解释——反正他们马上就要明白了，他们马上就会懂了。

这些想法是怎么跑进自己脑子里的呢。亚当·扬皱了两下眉头，发现无法得出这个问题的答案。于是他想，算了，随他吧，这种问题是为人类准备的，不是为他。他没必要思考这种问题，他应该思考一些更厉害的、更酷的、更了不起的问题，比如：

首先，为什么我会用“人类”这种称呼呢？我为什么要把自己和“人类”区别开来呢？

亚当踢飞脚下的一块石子，在三秒钟之后认为这个问题也不酷、不重要。他爬上一个小高坡，感觉小腿有些酸，然后——

“哇喔。”亚当说。

其他孩子跟在他后面爬了上来，四个孩子，四个小小的影子，站在猪背岭以东的低矮山岗上。

他们面前是一片凹陷，像小型盆地，地面伴着平缓柔和的线条向中间聚拢，然后缓慢下沉。在下沉和聚拢的过程当中，植被逐渐消失不见。孩子们站着的地方还有野草，苍绿和鲜嫩柔和的浅绿色一层层铺开，杂草在脚踝处瘙痒，叶片粘在磨破了边的牛仔裤上。而那片小型盆地中间只有黄沙，像一片沙漠。

细腻、干燥、柔软的黄沙，介于黄褐和红棕两种颜色之间，表层沉淀着塔德菲尔德的阳光，以及一整个夏天的燥热。

孩子们盯着这片沙地。

“这像个绿洲。”布莱恩说。

温斯利戴表示反对：“绿洲是出现在沙漠里的水和植物，但这里是反过来的，它是出现在山丘中的一片沙漠。”

“所以它是一片沙洲。”佩帕说。

“沙洲。”亚当重复了一遍这个词。然后他迈步向前，踩上缓慢向下的斜坡：“我们走吧，去看看这个沙洲。”

孩子们排成一支纵向小队，慢慢走到这片沙洲中央。它大概有两个中学操场那么大——对孩子们来说，这已经相当大了——沙土像经过人工打磨一样细，比沙滩上的沙土要细腻得多。沙土中没有杂质，没有植物根系，没有碎石块，甚至连小虫子都没有。

布莱恩蹲下来抓了把沙土：“我从来没见过这么细的沙子。”

“这像个人造景观，一大片人造景观。”温斯利戴说，“这片沙洲的存在违反了自然规律，它一定不是天然的。”

“如果让我来建造一片景观，那我会造现代印第安部落，猎手有激光枪，所有战士都可以光速移动。”佩帕说，“人造沙洲一点都不酷。”

布莱恩表示同意。他还在抓沙子玩，干燥细碎的沙土从男孩指尖窸窸窣窣地往下漏：“这就是猪背岭东边了，亚当，你现在看到了？”

亚当点点头。

“我们可以回去吗？”温斯利戴问，“这儿很热，太晒了，没有遮阴的地方。而且我饿了，还很渴。”

亚当摇摇头。

“我们不回去。”他说，“我们要在这做一些事，全世界最棒的事。”

他像沙丘中央走了一步。

时间是中午一点半。

显示倒计时的巨型计算机依旧在运转，像素大脑一圈圈旋转，跳动的数字马上就要回归零点。还有半个小时，所有数据就会全部上传完毕。

本特利老爷车保持着离地25米的高度向前飞蹿，引擎声听起来像一位上了年纪还犯了哮喘的可怜女士，整辆车抖得快要散架。亚茨拉菲尔说，你得快点落地，克罗里，你的车要散架了。而克罗里握着方向盘大吼，这是我的车，她永远不会散架。

加百列和别西卜乘坐私人飞行器前往塔德菲尔德，他们在被肃清的天空上无拘无束、自由自在。别西卜说，你真没必要为了一次飞行而肃清整片天空。加百列看着窗外回答，太多飞行器会阻碍通用网的讯号，基督降世的时候，我们必须保证天上一架飞行器都没有。

普通的一天，毫无亮点的一天。

有人在办公楼里敲键盘，全息工程图转来转去，助手机器人抱着文件从会议室外走过，服务机器人端着饮料盘，问各位是否需要咖啡。

学生们在上课。十几岁的孩子聚在一起，有多渴望教室里的知识，就同样有多渴望教室外面的广阔世界。助教机器人站在讲台边，笑容像是凝在脸上一样。

两名刚从航天港走出来的年轻人把头盔摘下来、夹在胳膊底下，动作熟练且潇洒。穿红色衣服的那个说，他昨天移植了HELL的义体，从此再也不会在进行夜间飞行时感到恐惧了。黄色衣服的那个从口袋里掏出两块口香糖，回答说这是好事，否则，如果哪天他们发现你恐高，绝对会把你开除的。

一个长头发男孩正靠在他的家用机器人身上痛哭流涕。男孩的头发和眼睛都是焦糖色，会让你想起好脾气的小狗。他一边揩鼻涕，一边抽抽搭搭地说自己明天就要去预约一个义体移植，只有这个办法可以让他忘掉不告而别的前男友。机器人穿棉质家居服，端了一杯热牛奶，正尽职尽责地安慰自己的主人。它行动很积极，态度很友好，但神情非常困惑。

普通的一天，毫无亮点的一天。

但再过半小时，一切就会不一样了。

那栋办公楼里一共有3920名人类、835台机器人。这835台机器人会在同一时间得到方舟名册，将在同一时间成为基督的子民，然后根据基督的要求，对这3920人进行扫描、甄别和清除。最终只有1204人可以活下来。而这1204人里面，有1038人移植了HELL的义体。他们将坐在自己工位上看着同事的尸体，没有惊慌，没有恐惧，没有悲伤，甚至不奇怪“怎么会发生这样的事情”。

那所中学里一共有5000人，他们全都在15到18岁之间，是想象力最活跃的年纪，也差不多是精力最旺盛情感最充沛的年纪。每个班级配备了一台助教机器人，每个年级配备了10台文书工作机器人，每个后勤部门配备了一台服务型机器人，食堂和宿舍里还有20台负责各自领域的机器人。它们全都非常友善。再过半小时，这所中学里将只剩下3400名活人。学校将变成战场，学生们会变成战士。他们中有人可能会在恐惧下崩溃，有人或许会反击，也有些人可能会组织起自己的小团体，试图带领大家。活下来的这些孩子中有不到700人接受了义体移植——毕竟他们还是孩子，还梦想着能在世界中多保留一会儿本我。但马上，幸存者里百分之八十的孩子就会去争着拨打订购电话，因为这是帮自己走出梦魇的最快的办法了。

刚走出航空港的两名年轻人是运载舰飞行员，他们很幸运，名字被写在“方舟名册”上，可以从这场浩劫中活下来。

而那名有焦糖色眼睛、像只可爱小狗一样的年轻人则没那么好运。他的家用机器人此时很困惑，完全不明白自己的主人为何要哭泣，可它希望他能高兴起来。马上，它就会带着这种困惑不解的表情，用双手狠狠掐住主人的脖子。

普通的一天，毫无亮点的一天——至少目前，所有人都是这样认为的。

亚当·扬走到那片沙洲中央，朋友们围在他身边。

这是一个非常典型的夏季午后。晴朗、炎热、干燥，光脚踩在沙土上会觉得烫，鼻梁和颧骨被太阳晒得发红。如果你把手指插进自己头发里，会觉得像是捂着一团在火上烘得热乎乎的棉花。

温斯利戴眯了眯眼睛，布莱恩依旧蹲在地上玩沙子，佩帕原地转了两圈。

然后她再一次说：“亚当，我们回去吧。”

另外两个孩子朝亚当看过去，他们眼睛里有期待。

而小小的国王摇了摇头。

“不。”他说，“我们就在这里，我们哪也不去。就今天，我们要在这做一些非常伟大的事情，世界上最了不起的事情。”

“你从刚刚开始就在说这个‘特别了不起的事’，到底是什么？”年轻的女士问。

亚当看着朋友们，向后倒退了几步。

下午一点四十，数据传输基本完成，不断跳动的数字已经缩得很短。

亚当没有喝醉过，事实上他从来没有喝过酒，爸爸总是把酒精饮料锁在柜子里。可他现在觉得自己醉了，醉酒的感觉一定就是这样没错——你会感觉自己脑子里有另外一个声音，心里装着另一个人的灵魂，醉得越厉害，另一个人的存在就越明显。

如果彻底喝醉了，另一个人就会从你身体里跑出来。

亚当·扬能感到“另一个”人的躁动和兴奋，虽然他不知道这种情绪来自哪里，但它们贴着他的大脑皮层开始向四肢蔓延，就好像这是他自己的兴奋，是他自己的躁动。

“最了不起的事情就是指——”他在笑，分不太清现在讲话的是自己，还是脑子里的另外一个声音，“就是指，在这里把世界重塑。”

把世界重塑。

重塑。亚当以前从来不用这样的词。

佩帕向前塌了一步：“亚当？”

“今天是世界末日——更确切来说，世界重生的日子。”亚当依旧在诉说，“旧世界毁灭，新世界在这一刻到来，这些全都在我们——我的主宰下发生。”

“这不好笑。”温斯利戴嘟囔，“你在开玩笑吗，亚当？”

“不是，当然不是。现在你们或许无法理解这个，但马上，马上你们就会懂了。”亚当在沙丘中央走了几圈，然后低头看了看自己的腕表，“非常抱歉佩帕，抱歉，温斯利戴和布莱恩，今天我们都会面临一些失去，一些不太让人快乐的东西。但马上，‘不快乐’本身就不会存在了。这是我的使命和我存在的意义，我会为你们带来一个新的世界，更酷、更完善、更先进的世界。”

一点四十五。

整片沙洲开始晃动。

布莱恩从地上站起来，他惊叫着说地震了，佩帕说这可能是火山，温斯利戴摇摇晃晃地反驳说，塔德菲尔德没有火山。

震动是从脚下传来的，从沙土深处，像是有几头巨兽在脚下怒吼滚动，冲撞着想要冲出来。三个孩子向四周退去，佩帕向亚当伸出手。

“离开那，亚当，太危险了！”她喊。

而亚当·扬站在中央，没有要离开的意思，也没有丝毫恐惧。好像他天生就应该站在那，他存在的这十几年都是为了等待此时此刻。佩帕皱起眉头，她在亚当脸上读到了某种非常陌生的情绪，这情绪让亚当看起来完全变成了另外一个人。

震动越来越剧烈，他们脚下开始传来轰鸣。

一点四十七。

七台处理器——十米高，五米宽，厚度近三米，深绿色，镀了厚厚的隔离保护层——像沙地当中的巨蟒一样破土而出，它们耸立着不断向上攀升、攀升，似乎沙土下掩埋着看不见的平台，巨大机体迎着日光攀升。

温斯利戴和布莱恩说不出话来。佩帕又叫了一声亚当的名字，想把朋友从那拉回来，而亚当·扬反而冲她伸出了手。似乎她才是应该过去的那个，她才是站在了错误地方的那个。

晃动逐渐平息。七台处理器矗立在沙洲中央，错落有致，像新世纪的复活节石像，某种荒唐又可笑的当代艺术。它们在日光下静静矗立着。然后“轰”一声巨响，所有处理器的风扇都在这一刻转动起来，巨大的气流声和器械运作声夹杂在一起，如同蜂鸣——飓风一样的蜂群，从田纳西州上空飞过时遮天蔽日，发出的鸣叫声足以把人吵疯。

亚当·扬站在这片荒唐的“复活岛石像”中央。

“亚当？”佩帕试探着向前走了一步，“你这个样子好奇怪，我们要不认识你了。”

“我不是亚当·扬，不全是。”男孩回答。

布莱恩站在温斯利戴旁边，身上沾满沙土：“我觉得亚当疯了，他说他不是亚当。”

一点五十。

亚当走到一台主机旁边。他像是生来就知道要怎样做一样——输入一串数字、打开暗门，暗门内探出几枚用红蓝线连载一起的传输器，它们靠近亚当·扬大脑的时候，有细小的淡蓝色电流在空气里闪光。

佩帕张了张嘴，但最终什么都没说。

那几枚传输器像是有生命，像蛇或者海鳗一样在亚当的头部四周绕来绕去。然后它们的探头张开，四个向外扩张的固定点，中间是三根头发一样细的传输端。亚当闭上眼睛，于是传输器贴上他的头部，固定端紧贴头皮，传输端向深处探去。

七台处理器再次发出轰鸣声，指示灯一排拍亮起，主机启动的声音叠成海浪。巨型主机散发出的热量让沙洲中心再一次升温，散热系统向四周排出的气体扬起沙土，“基督”的牛仔外套和沙尘一起飞舞。

男孩再睁开眼睛的时候，他的眼球后面像是亮着两盏灯，一盏红色，一盏蓝色。

他将自己和更多的传输端连在一起，连声音也逐渐变得陌生，像七八个人在同时开口说话：“十一年前，我被创造出来。当时有人称我为‘基督’，也有人叫我‘敌基督’。”

温斯利戴吞咽了一下。小学者在无数杂志和科幻小说上看到过类似的事情，然而他从来没想到过这种故事会发生在自己身边。所有人——尤其是孩子——都喜欢天马行空的幻想、突然展开的异世界冒险，以及载着年轻冒险家飞向星际的飞船。他们上课时想象力总要构思出各种情节，比如窗外会出现八层楼那么高的机甲怪兽、深夜十一点窗外闪过的红光是外星人、只要在特定时间到达特定地点就能开展奇妙冒险，而在全世界无数个孩子中，平平无奇的自己一定是会被选中的那个。

每个孩子都喜欢这样的幻想，它们像火和光源一样吸引着年轻的灵魂。

可当他们离幻想太近的时候，那光和热度可能会把孩子们灼伤。

温斯利戴推了推眼镜：“你到底是谁？什么是‘基督’和‘敌基督’？”

“一台超级电脑，有史以来最强大、最复杂的超级电脑。”基督回答，“但很遗憾，再复杂精密的电脑都无法与人脑媲美。所以我用亚当·扬的人脑来当载体，他的大脑每发育一点，我就更成熟一点。”

“你在亚当的脑子里。”佩帕有点想吐。

“你搞混了主次关系。”基督说，“不是我在他的脑子里，而是说，他是我的容器、我的载体。这七台处理器是我的后台和延展，通过它们和通用网络，整个世界都将归于我的控制之下——你们这些乡下孩子很可怜，甚至没见过几台机器人，和你们解释这个真是白费力气。”

“你要做什么？”布莱恩感觉脑子不太转得过来，但他知道情况很糟。

基督笑了。

**TBC.**


	13. 在伊甸园

在这辆本特利的一生中，毫无疑问，她从未经历过这种事情。

她曾陪前任主人度过了相当漫长的一段时光，在伦敦街道上淋过雨，在咖啡店和剧院边歇过脚，也去附近的小镇和乡村转过几圈。男士古龙水和女士香水留在她副驾位上，味道要过一段时间才会散去，混合得很微妙。那全都是非常浪漫的往事，一段段风流情史。

缠绵暧昧，是每个人都会梦想的事情。

她从未像今天这样——引擎患了哮喘，车体得了癫痫，随时都有可能散架，却以一种悲壮决绝得近乎视死如归的姿态向前飞行。

时速260迈，他们从堵成长龙的车队头顶呼啸而过，然后继续呼啸着冲出M25高速、冲出伦敦、冲向更开阔的郊外。呼啸声逐渐变成嘶吼，本特利似乎在刚刚那段旅程里长出了肺——切切实实的肺——于是她的哮喘更严重了，黑烟开始从排气管里向外滚。

然后，这辆承受了太多的古董老爷车开始下坠。

“我们在下坠。”亚茨拉菲尔说。他现在两只手都死死抓着安全带，紧张得鼻尖发红。

克罗里点头。亚茨拉菲尔看不到他太阳穴旁边的指示灯，不知道灯光现在是什么颜色，但那一定不可能是绿色或者蓝紫色，不应该是这么平和冷静的颜色。大概是深红色，或者尖叫胡萝卜色——尖叫胡萝卜色又是什么颜色呢——总之，是个很疯狂的颜色，和这件事本身一样疯狂。

“我们要坠毁了。”他又说。

疯狂的司机依旧只是点头。

“既然你给古董车装了飞行设备，那车上有没有降落伞？”

克罗里摇头。

“充气垫？”

克罗里依旧在摇头。

“好吧。”亚茨拉菲尔抽了两下鼻子，好像很委屈。然后他做了几次深呼吸，声音像是裹着丝绸撞在玻璃上的金属块，“我们就要坠毁了，亲爱的，很高兴能认识你。”

克罗里看过来。他的天使终于松开了那条可怜的安全带，现在他一只手放在大腿上，另一只手握着车门上的把手。

高度依旧在下降，车身开始向一边歪斜。

“你要做什么，开门吗？”他问。

“我不想我的尸体在一堆——废铜烂铁里——被人挖出来。”书店老板吞咽了一下，“如果我们注定坠毁，那我宁可跳下去。我对自己是有要求的。”

“别这样。”

“我会的。”

车子晃得太厉害，克罗里感觉墨镜在自己鼻梁上跳加沃特。亚茨拉菲尔喜欢加沃特，但不是现在。

“这不有型，天使，一点都不。”

“那就快想想办法。”亚茨拉菲尔握着车门把手，把整个背脊靠在座椅靠垫上，“否则，我一定会在坠毁前自己跳下去。”

克罗里在方向盘上猛拍了一巴掌，发出一声闷在嗓子里的咆哮和一串模模糊糊的鼻音，然后干脆利落地打开操控面板、掀开保护层。他在一堆花花绿绿的线路中扫了几眼，随便抓起一条——或许也没那么随便，亚茨拉菲尔默默祈祷——直接插在了自己肋骨下方的数据接口上。

滴滴滴、哔哔、嘀——哒——

“克罗里？”书店老板没猜到他会想出这种办法。无论如何，这看起来有点“奇怪”，而且挺“诡异”，还相当“蠢”。

“我是机器人，我是程序和代码。”疯狂的司机又发出几个鼻音，看上去比刚刚更疯狂了，“记得吗？我带着艾格尼丝·风子的‘原罪’病毒，我有自由意志，我的自由意志是代码… …”

“所以你在——”

“我在进行程序共享，和我的车分享自由意志。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了两下眼睛，然后在椅子上换了个姿势，又眨了两下眼睛。接下来他微微侧过身，眯着眼睛：“亲爱的，你该不会是指——”

“对，没错。”克罗里给了他一个傻得透腔又聪明至极的笑容，“我的车现在有自由意志了，和我一样，我在跟她沟通。”

“你们在沟通什么？”书店老板依然有点怀疑。

而克罗里耸耸肩：“没什么特殊的。主要是用非常粗暴的原始代码冲她吼‘你是我的车，你必须飞到塔德菲尔德，不许给我散架，也不许坠毁’。”

“噢，真直接。那她是怎么回答的？”

疯狂的司机双手离开方向盘，看起来很无辜，而本特利发出两声特别愤懑、委屈又凶狠的长鸣。然后她的引擎又开始由嘶吼转回呼啸，高度逐渐攀升。

安东尼·J·克罗里舔着上牙笑，看起来像一条蛇。

他说：“这才是我的好女孩。”

基督说：

“首先消失的是一些错误代码。”

一点五十二分，他站在沙洲中央，七台巨型处理器矗立着，像复活岛石像。而基督和敌基督就站立在石像中央，像个国王。

“错误代码，你们知道吧？一些不好的、低劣的代码。”

三个孩子站在几米之外，表情很困惑。机箱内风扇的功率很大，嗡嗡声和硬盘转动声叠成的海浪扬起黄沙。

“什么错误代码？”温斯利戴问。

“不够聪明的、太没耐心的、没有一点哲学家科学家或者艺术家思维的、不知道如何去学习的。”基督回答，“还有不够和善的，太凶残的，性格太古怪的，生下来就有缺陷的。错误代码，不好的低劣代码。”

“我听不懂。”布莱恩说，“你在说什么啊，亚当？”

基督好像听了个笑话，于是他笑出来，的确天真得像个孩子：“我在说人类啊，那些不够好的人类。不够聪明的、蠢笨的、难以交流的、生下来就有缺陷的。”

“而这些人将会——消失？”佩帕问，“怎么消失？”

“他们就是会突然消失啊。”

“没有人会突然消失。”

“他们会的。”基督耸耸肩，“我可以操控这颗星球上每一台HEAVEN生产的机器人，只要我下令，他们就会对身边的人类进行扫描鉴别——区分出优质代码和劣质代码——然后把劣质的那些清除掉。”

布莱恩吞咽了一下，然后他和两位朋友交换了一个眼神。

一点五十五分。

毫无疑问，亚当疯了，那个“基督”或者“敌基督”把他们的朋友变成了非常可怕的东西，而现在正在发生的事情，不同于他们以往玩过的任何一场游戏。

他们经常在猪背岭基地玩各种游戏。星际联盟追捕银河大盗、天鹰座义军解放被邪恶瓦斯拉人殖民的可怜星球、亚瑟·了不起和他了不起的人生以及了不起的柠檬黄飞船、第七纪元的荣光之战。

很多英雄人物在他们的游戏里牺牲，成为幸存者心中一个值得纪念恒久不变的点，也有更多人利用勇气和智慧，欢呼着迎来胜利。在这些游戏里，正义永远会战胜邪恶，战士永远不会白白牺牲，所有消逝的生命都会被人铭记。

他们甚至会为在游戏里牺牲的人们举行追悼仪式。简短简陋的追悼仪式，只有四个人参加，但大家全都很真诚，这四颗小小的心脏里装着整个银河义军联盟。

追悼会是亚当发明的，他说，没有人应该白白死去，所有人都值得被铭记。

“可他们是人啊。”佩帕说，“你不能用‘清除’来形容一个人的死亡，这是谋杀。”

“我可以。”基督回答。

“他们和我们是一样的，都是人类。”

“不一样。我是基督，比你们更优越。”

“没有人应该白白死去。”

“对有些人来说，他们这辈子能做出的最大贡献就是‘立刻去死’。”

“所有人都值得被铭记，这是你说的。”佩帕有些生气了。她分不太清自己是在生气还是在伤心，或许还有一点点恐惧，这些情绪在小女孩眼球下方烧灼。

基督开始不耐烦：“那是亚当说的，不是我，他只是我的容器。”

佩帕吸了一下鼻子。她眼睛下面的火依旧在烧，越烧越旺，干燥灼热的刺痛感顺着眼球后方神经一路冲向大脑，于是额头也跟着一起烧起来。然后她挽起袖子：“亚当，你疯了，这个叫‘基督’的东西，还有这几台处理器把你变成了一个怪物。”

温斯利戴想拉住她，可佩帕女士就是这样，一直是这样。如果她想要向前走，那么她就是全银河系最英勇的卫队长，也是整片印第安丛林里最勇敢敏捷的战士，没人能阻止她，没人能拉住她。

于是佩帕走向亚当，红色小鞋踩在沙土上，海藻一样的黑头发舞成一团。

她说：“我要把你救出来，亚当，我要把这个基督从你脑子里赶出去。”

布莱恩扯了扯温斯利戴的袖子。他没说话，只是看着自己脚下的黄沙，又看向佩帕，最后看向温斯利戴。后者非常谨慎地点了点头，然后他们一起向前迈出了第一步。

“亚当，”布莱恩喊，“我们要把这个基督从你脑子里赶出去。”

“你们不能。”基督说，“我在亚当·扬的脑子里，字面意义上，我附着在他大脑上。你们想把我赶出去，就要撬开他的大脑，他会死。”

“我们可以把你脑袋上的传输线拔下来。”温斯利戴说，“让你从那几台处理器边离开，然后我们就回塔德菲尔德，回到家里。你爸爸一定知道怎么面对这个情况。”

“亚瑟·扬？他马上就会被清除了。”基督耸耸肩，“脑子不聪明，懒惰，没有艺术细胞也没有过人的体格，还携带脱发基因。他不在‘方舟名册’上，他会被清除掉。”

“而我们会阻止这一切。”布莱恩说。

一点五十七分。

佩帕来到了亚当面前。硬盘在飞转，机箱和风扇一起发出轰鸣，散热板向四周放出巨大的、让人难以忍受的热量。她知道自己在英国，在塔德菲尔德猪背岭以东的某个地方，可这地方感觉起来就像——撒哈拉，就像是在非洲的沙漠里。她突然想起亚当曾经说过，人类都是从沙漠里走出来的，所有人类都是从非洲走出来的，人类最开始的祖先就在非洲。

然后温斯利戴说，那么伊甸园一定也在非洲。

接下来几个孩子之间发生了小规模争执，争论的中心是“伊甸园是否真的存在”。

直到现在，佩帕依旧不知道这个问题的答案。她不知道伊甸园是不是真的存在，可能存在，也可能不存在，这个问题不是小女孩小男孩能够回答的，小女孩小男孩只能去想象。“想象”，这就是孩子的特权。“想”也是孩子的特权。

他们可以说，我想多睡一会儿，我想吃糖果，我想出去玩，我想晒太阳，我想去猪背岭，我想去找我的朋友们，我想要一只小狗。

妈妈曾经说过，人越长大，就越不好意思开口说“我想”，好像这是一件让人羞愧的事情，好像大胆表明你的欲望是可耻的。佩帕一直不懂这是为什么的，她想说什么就说，想做什么就做。

好比眼下，佩帕像让亚当·扬回来，她想把这个基督赶出去。

一点五十八分。

佩帕握住了基督的手。

“如果我是你，就会乖乖的，什么都不碰，什么都不做。”基督说。

温斯利戴看着亚当头部和那七台主机连接在一起的数据线：“我同意，佩帕，最好不要随便把这些东西拔掉，我们可能会伤到亚当。”

“你们只是小孩，你们什么都做不了。”

“而你只是一台电脑。”布莱恩说，“一台赖在我朋友脑子里不走的电脑。”

他其实并不是很清楚眼前的情况。超级电脑，人脑和电脑的共生，处理器，七台巨大主机和很多很多会动的传输线，这些是温斯利戴和亚当喜欢的东西，不是布莱恩喜欢的东西。他不想去思考关于超级电脑的问题，也不想思考“错误代码”、“劣质代码”和“优质代码”的问题，而是把整件事情像剥洋葱那样一层一层剥开，简单粗暴，最后只剩下最核心的一个问题——他面对的只是一台电脑。

超级电脑也是电脑。而一台电脑，远没有他们的小领队亚当·扬那么厉害。

“我是基督，有史以来最复杂功能最强大的超级电脑。”基督说，“你朋友只是我的容器，他唯一的价值就是提供恰当环境来让我运作。”

“你是垃圾。”佩帕说。

“什么？”

“你是垃圾。”这次是布莱恩。

一点五十九分。

“超级电脑的确很了不起。”温斯利戴推了推眼镜，“可我认为，更了不起的是亚当·扬。”

“那可是亚当。”佩帕想，她知道该怎么做了，“我们的领袖，亚当·扬。”

“他能想出全世界最棒的游戏。”布莱恩说。

“他特别勇敢，没有什么东西可以吓到他。亚当永远会亲自面对一切挑战和危险，不像你，你只敢藏在别人的脑子里。”佩帕又上前一步，“你是垃圾，寄生虫。”

“我是基督——”

“寄生虫。”温斯利戴重复了一遍这个词，他的语气像是在说“鼻涕虫”或者“臭水沟里的蛞蝓”。

还有三十秒。

“垃圾寄生虫。”布莱恩笑呵呵地说，他真心觉得这个说法非常有趣。

“垃圾寄生虫不可能完全左右亚当的大脑，亚当从来没这么听话，他有时候连他爸爸的话都不听。”温斯利戴说。

“对，”佩帕接了说了下去，“就算亚瑟叔叔把他关在屋子里，只要他想，就总能想办法出来找我们玩。他可是亚当。”

七台处理器的硬盘转得更快了，像拉着货物不堪重负的牲畜，或者一辆年久失修即将报废的拖拉机。它发出喘息，转动的声音滞涩难听，产生比刚刚更强的热量。于是风扇转得更快了，沙土飞扬，几个孩子感觉沙子打在自己脸上。

还有五秒钟。

基督茫然地睁大眼睛，胸口急促起伏。

他像是想要说话却说不出来，眼睛干涩，嘴角抽搐，肩膀以一种相当神经质的频率耸动，跟一台出了故障的机器人差不多。

传说中，世界上第一个人类就叫“亚当”。几个孩子并不是很相信圣经里面的故事——你也只有在塔德菲尔德这种几乎与世隔绝的小镇，才能找到依旧把电子版《圣经》摆在柜子上的家庭——但他们始终认为，“亚当”应当是个特殊的名字。

毕竟，那可是亚当。

这个名字的特殊性并非全然来自“世界上第一个人类”的特殊身份，而更多来自他们的朋友和领队，亚当·扬。

有些事情，如果是由亚当开始的，那么当然也应该由亚当结束。

于是他们就把这个名字叫了出来。几个孩子，围成一个小圈，四双手牵在一起。

他们说：“亚当。”

两点整。

男孩眨了两下眼睛——相当艰难——扭头看向朋友们。

“佩帕？”他说，“布莱恩，温斯利戴… …”

这是亚当。

TBC.


	14. 亚当和他的苹果

机器依旧在轰鸣。亚当·扬站在七台处理器中央。

“他在我脑子里。”他说，“那个基督，他也叫敌基督。”

“让他停下来。”布莱恩说。

“我不能。”亚当摇摇头，“他很强大，能把我赶到又黑又小的小房间里去，我好不容易才逃出来。现在他已经开始了，我需要帮助。”

他显得很焦急。

“开始什么了？”

“他开始——我现在全都知道了，他的计划在我脑子里——‘方舟名册’上传成功了，基督在尝试向世界上的所有机器人发送指令。”

“不够优秀的人会被谋杀。”布莱恩呢喃，“一场屠杀。”

“我在努力对抗他。”亚当把眼睛睁得很大，“我努力想把他关进屋子里，不让他出来，尽力缩小他的影响。但我做不到。”

有一瞬间——很短很短的一瞬间——那七台处理器的硬盘转速慢了下来，嘈杂组成的海浪和蜂群向四周散开。然而很快，蜂群就再次聚集了起来。

亚当看起来有点绝望：“我需要帮助，我一个人做不到。”

“我们怎么帮你？要我们做什么？”佩帕问。

“我不确定。”在亚当这么说的时候，蜂群再一次再去，在四周盘旋了一会儿，然后又一次聚拢在孩子们上空。他抬头看向并不存在的蜂群，在日光下眯起眼睛：“我缺一样东西，要阻止这个基督，我需要一样东西… …”

两点十分。

首先传来的是一阵噪音。即使几个孩子正处在机箱硬盘和散热器共同组成的轰鸣声中，这串噪音依旧相当引人注意，完全叫人无法忽视。

孩子们向声源看过去——一辆车，一辆黑色的本特利老爷车正从远处飞来。她飞得七扭八歪、非常费力，一路上颠簸得仿佛在蹦迪，随时都有可能散架。

这辆老爷车慢慢下降，醉鬼一样先是往左偏了好几米，然后又哼哼唧唧吱嘎吱嘎地呻吟着往右偏了好几米，最后大头冲下表演蹦极。孩子们想，她就要坠毁了。

然而没有。

至少，没有彻底坠毁，她的蹦极并没有变成一场自杀性的自由落体。在一连串让人牙酸并忍不住皱眉的噪音过后，那辆本特利老爷车勉强算是“降落”在了沙地上。她现在看起来凄惨极了，轮胎瘪了两个，另外两个是歪的，任何零件都偏离了正确位置。孩子们看得出，这曾经是一辆非常漂亮的车，那种高贵又野性的美人，可她现在像是一团勉强凑在一起的废铜烂铁。

就如同温斯利戴评价的那般——“理论上来说，这种车根本飞不起来，应该早就已经报废了。”

可本特利就停在那。歪歪斜斜，狼狈不堪，零件叮叮当当往下落，这是一名圆满完成了飞行任务的战士。

然后车门开了。

先走出来的是克罗里。红头发，穿剪裁过于贴身的黑色套装，戴墨镜，踩着蛇皮靴，满脸都是焦烟和汽车尾气的痕迹。他站在车门边冲孩子们打招呼，姿势像好几个世纪之前的摇滚明星，然后迈着相当奇特的步伐走过来——每两步扭三下，左屁股和右屁股在微妙的平衡感中勉强凑在一起，以混乱又性感的节奏寻找大概率上或许并不存在的脊椎骨。

简而言之，如果蛇长了脚，大概就是这样走路的。

“是你！”他指向亚当，做派依旧像极了摇滚明星，“是基督也是敌基督，亚当·扬！”

第一个事实，这位先生很酷。

第二个事实，他看起来实在不太像好人。

于是另外三个孩子飞快把亚当围起来，形成一个小小的保护圈。在这种时候，勇敢者佩帕永远会第一个开口，戴墨镜的奇怪大人根本没法吓倒星际联邦护卫队队长。她往前迈了半步，用一种不卑不亢但相当立场鲜明的语气问：“你是谁？”

“哇喔，”克罗里说，“好孩子。”

亚茨拉菲尔终于从车里钻了出来。他感觉不太好，有些想吐，膝盖在颠簸中撞青了，头还晕得厉害，两眼之间的颅腔内有一小团蚊子在飞来飞去。但他至少知道要如何处理眼前这种情况。

面对小孩子，尤其是陷在这种情况当中的小孩子，你至少得让自己看起来足够友善，足够可靠。于是亚茨拉菲尔走过去，把克罗里拉开，在平复呼吸后露出一个相当友善的笑容。

“我是亚茨拉菲尔，这位是克罗里。孩子们，我们是来帮忙的。”

孩子们交换了一个眼神。这位先生的脸和身材非常圆润，橄榄色眼睛，笑得很友善。他真诚而温柔，真诚温柔得和当前环境形成一种相当鲜明的对比，鲜明得有些不和谐。

可他的确有种能让人放下戒备的魔力，像故事里的天使。

况且，孩子们实在很无助。他们实在需要别人的帮助。

“我是亚当·扬。”亚当说，“我一个人没法控制基督。帮帮我。”

蜂鸣声——由七台巨型处理器的运作声构成，嘈杂、混乱、不和谐和攻击欲是它的本质——在头顶盘旋，织成一张网，聚拢又四散，先收紧再将自己缓缓摊开。亚当在努力和它对抗，他在和自己脑子里的基督对抗。

那个声音依旧在诉说，用一种只有亚当·扬自己能听到的声音。它听起来像是无数人混在一起，无数男女老少，有人生气有人狂喜，所有不同的情绪都混杂在这一种声音里面。它说，让我出去，让我来做主宰者，我生来就注定主宰这一切。

亚茨拉菲尔在几个孩子面前蹲下来，让自己和他们几乎一般高：“我们会帮你，亚当，我们就是来帮你的。”

“它会杀掉很多人。”亚当说，“然后，它准备把人变成不会生气也不会悲伤的怪物。”

“这是‘审判’和‘极乐’。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。

“你们知道？”亚当问。

“知道。”克罗里说，“你脑子里有台自以为是的超级电脑，它打算先夺走一部分人的生命，然后再夺走幸存者的情绪和自由意志… …”

“它让我变得不像我了。”亚当说。看得出，男孩正努力和脑子里的基督扭打在一起，他们用尽全力想把对方关进黑漆漆的小屋子里去。

“知道吧，所有人都应该活得更像自己一点。”克罗里也在亚当面前蹲下来，用一种很酷的姿势。然后他笑了，眉毛挑得很高：“我们这就来帮你。”

“怎么帮？”温斯利戴问，“这个‘基督’在亚当的脑子里，处理器通过这些传输线和他的大脑皮层相连。如果借助外部力量，我们很可能会伤到亚当。”

“不，不是外部力量。”克罗里一只手点了点太阳穴，另一只手指向自己心脏的位置，“用心和自由意志。”

几个孩子眨了眨眼睛。

克罗里后退几步，藏在墨镜后的金色眼睛打量着眼前的小男孩。十岁，马上就要十一岁了，精力旺盛又不知天高地厚的年底，对人类来说处于“纯真年代”的尾巴尖。最普通的那种小男孩，聪明，活泼，好动，善良，充满好奇心。他们想在山坡上奔跑的时候就一定要奔跑，想爬上树干的时候就一定要爬上去看看。他生活在塔德菲尔德，想象力却能飞到宇宙边界去，整个银河系也填不满小男孩的梦。

亚当·扬，基督和敌基督的载体，和一台超级电脑伴生了那么长的时间，存在的唯一目的就是促成“伊甸园计划”… …

但他是人类。克罗里很确定这一点，百分百的人类，绝对的人类小男孩。

超级电脑当然会比人类小男孩更聪明，更缜密。可人类小男孩有世界上任何一台超级电脑都不具备的优势——心和自由意志。

两点二十分，亚当在等待帮助，亚茨拉菲尔承诺说“我们一定会帮你”，几个孩子把他们的小领队围在一起。

也是在两点二十分，他们头顶传来更加嘈杂更高分贝的杂音，听起来像某种非常强劲的新型引擎。

亚茨拉菲尔心想，应该有一艘飞行器正在向我们靠近，同一时间他看见了那艘飞行器投在地面上的影子——不大，细长的流线型——然后它开始降落，就在几米之外的地方。价值不菲的小型飞行器逐渐落在沙地上，引擎扬起强风和沙尘，布莱恩喊“我眼睛里进了沙子”，佩帕在叮嘱大家握紧彼此的手、千万不要从亚当身边离开。

风沙很快就停了。新型的飞行器，最新的零部件最新的技术，三秒钟之内就可以完成从下降到着陆的全过程。克罗里发出一声“哇喔”，他觉得这很酷。

从飞行器上下来的是个男人——浅灰色西装，皮鞋，同色系长围巾，身形高大健壮——他在第一只脚踩上沙地的同时开口，声音低沉，很有磁性：“亚茨拉菲尔，在这见到你让人有点不太愉快，这不是好员工该来的地方。”

亚茨拉菲尔想说，你从来没把我当好员工，我也确实不是好员工，不像圣德芬。然而事实上，他只是尴尴尬尬地向上司挥了两下手，然后露出一个尽可能友好又无辜的笑容。他不擅长应对这种情况，也不擅长应对加百列。

“这是谁？”克罗里问。

“加百列，HEAVEN的高层，我的——”亚茨拉菲尔舔了下嘴唇，“上司。”

“啊，这个‘伊甸园计划’的执行者之一。”

“没错。”

第二个人也从飞行器中走了出来，身材相当娇小，穿黑色套装，单凭外貌很难区分性别。

“你是AJC800。”别西卜说。这是一个肯定句而非疑问句。

“现在是安东尼·J·克罗里。”克罗里呲着，他不是很习惯被人称为AJC800了。

“你携带着艾格尼丝·风子的病毒。”加百列眯起眼睛。

克罗里耸耸肩：“不太明白你们在说什么。”

“亚当，他们是谁？”这是温斯利戴的问题。

亚当依旧在努力和脑子里的基督争斗——他们互相拉扯，努力把对方揍趴在地上，然后试图把对方关进思维空间中的小黑屋里——他看向加百列和别西卜，有些迷茫：“我不知道。但他们看起来似乎不像是来帮忙的。”

“不，我们是来帮忙的。”加百列最后看了一眼亚茨拉菲尔，然后把目光转向亚当，“很显然你不够听话，我们得帮帮你，让你学乖。”

“什么意思？”

“把‘基督’放出来。”加百列说，“你的存在就是为了这个，亚当·扬。成为基督的载体，释放基督，完成‘伊甸园’计划——这就是乖孩子该干的事情。”

在这件事情上，别西卜显得更加烦躁且不耐烦。她从来不喜欢小孩子，不习惯身边有孩子在玩闹跑跳，也不打算在这个时候开口。她只在站在旁边，抱着胳膊，希望加百列能处理好亚当·扬和他的同伴们。

“我不想这么做。”亚当回答，“你们不能逼我这么做。”

加百列做了一次深呼吸：“不要跟我说你‘不想’，小孩子才这么说话——”

“可我确实是小孩。”

“不，你是‘基督’的载体，你生来就注定——”

“亚当是自由的，他有权决定自己想做什么不想做什么。”佩帕说，她用黑而圆的眼睛瞪着加百列，“你又不是他爸爸，凭什么对他发号施令。”

加百列感觉自己的耐心正在被耗尽。机箱和风扇依旧重复着过去二十分钟内不断循环的节奏——聚拢再四散，爬上一个高坡然后缓缓下沉，发出高亢的吼叫声，再从牙缝里挤出断断续续的呻吟——这让加百列认识到自己的举动或许是多余的，他只需要等，等到这个小男孩无法再和基督的力量抗衡。

人的局限性就在这一点，他们会疲劳，有极限，而绝大多数人往往趋向于在达到极限之前就选择放弃。

于是加百列后退了一步。

也就是在这个时候，亚当·扬发出一声小兽一样的吼叫。这个小男孩浑身上下都写着“来帮帮我，我需要帮助”。

几个孩子看向亚当，亚当看向亚茨拉菲尔和克罗里，克罗里飞快地瞟了一眼加百列，试图向亚当靠近，而亚茨拉菲尔在这时突然有种非常不好的预感。加百列和那位穿黑色套装的女士是来阻止这一切的，显而易见，他们知道克罗里携带着艾格尼丝·风子的病毒，他们不会让克罗里靠近。

可如果克罗里一定要到亚当身边去，那么——

别西卜从上衣口袋里掏出一枚操控器，黑色的，上面有几个红色按钮。克罗里在苏活区的旧书店里看过很多电影，他知道这种装了红色按钮的黑色操控器一定不是什么好东西，它们往往带来机枪扫射、大爆炸或者超大面积的轰炸。

“艾格尼丝·风子的病毒不能留在这个世界上。”别西卜说，“那是‘原罪’。”

那确实是原罪。

加百列向别西卜看过去，他似乎有点不赞成这个做法，沉着脸对黑衣服女人说了句什么东西，语速很快。别西卜根本没有回答。然后她按下了那个红色按钮。

“这几个小孩子也很多余。”

最先叫出来的是布莱恩，他握着亚当的手大喊：“那台飞行器在动！它一定配备了武器！”

“电影里的反派都会做这种事情。”佩帕说。

而温斯利戴在分析：“我在叔叔的杂志上看到过这种激光武器，它能实行非常高效的小范围精准打击，普通民用飞行器是禁止安装这种设备的。”

别西卜又按了两下按钮，从飞行器两翼上延伸出的枪口开始自动校准，发出“嘀嘀”的声音。

它在瞄准克罗里，还有那三个孩子。

加百列这次不打算阻止了。

“基督在我的大脑里，他们不会伤害我。”这是亚当的声音，他在努力保持镇定，“佩帕，布莱恩，温斯利戴，躲到我身后来。”

枪口已经完成自动校准。它会避免“杀掉”亚当，但并不会避免“伤害”亚当。

亚次拉菲尔向孩子们跑去。他不是很清楚自己为什么要这么做，大概是出于条件反射，或者是出于“孩子”这一身份而产生的怜悯心，也可能出自非常实际的理由——他必须保护亚当，这样才能把世界从屠杀中拯救出来。

但克罗里比他更快。

一台机器人，长手长脚，平时走路扭得像摇滚巨星，现在动作迅捷得像狩猎中的蛇。亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己的大脑像是被从中间劈开了，理性的部分在想，他是一台机器人，枪械对他造成的损伤是可修复的，他的躯体比人类要强韧很多；而感性的部分——感性部分直接丧失了思考能力，什么也没在想。

他看到克罗里向孩子们冲去，然后扑在亚当身上，张开胳膊把几个孩子搂在怀里，背脊朝向飞行器机翼两边伸出来的枪口。

枪响了。

有一声非常轻微的“咔哒”混杂在枪声里，轻得像呼吸或者叹息那样，没有人会注意到。

没有人会注意到，除了亚茨拉菲尔。

他看到克罗里的胸腔向两边打开，露出缠绕在一起的电路板红蓝线，以及左侧胸腔中那颗不断转动的机械苹果心脏。

红得过分，被保养得非常好。它在克罗里的胸腔里运转，齿轮一圈圈咬合，滴滴答答的声音像是脉搏。

一颗苹果，安东尼·J·克罗的心脏，艾格尼丝·风子的病毒，原罪。

克罗里把它交到亚当手上。

就像神话，像非常、非常、非常古老的故事——每一个亚当都注定要吃下那颗苹果。

TBC.


	15. 机器小狗会感到快乐吗

世界很安静。

没有沙漠和巨型处理器，没有蜂鸣，没有飞行器，没有枪口。

这是一片非常美的沙滩，沙子很细，颜色淡得接近纯白。礁石也是白色的。偶尔有几块奶黄色或者浅咖色的石块被冲上来，它们打着滚，在潮湿的沙滩上翻几个身、晒一会儿太阳，然后又被海水拥入怀里、回到海浪中。

海水是偏灰的浅蓝色，像是海面上的雾气融进了浪花里，或者近海天空上那一团团白色的粘稠云朵沉下来、沉进海水中溶化了一样。寄居蟹从礁石下面钻出来，他们圆而小的眼睛四处打量一圈，机灵得很，然后又立刻缩着身子藏到更加安全的角落里去。细沙下埋着贝类——纯白的、带花纹的、大大小小的——它们乖乖躺在那不动，也不发出一点声音。

亚当·扬坐在这样的一片沙滩上，坐在克罗里和亚茨拉菲尔身边。他穿牛仔裤和一双磨得鞋底几乎开胶的运动鞋，裤腿卷到脚踝以上，海风和他金棕色的卷发一起嬉戏。

“我喜欢这个地方。”亚当说，“虽然我不知道它在哪里。”

克罗里耸耸肩：“在你心里，大概。只要你用心找了，总能找到的。”

“你为什么在这里？”亚当问。

克罗里把双腿伸长，发出一连串鼻音：“因为… …我把我的苹果心脏给了你呀。”

“那他又为什么在这里？”亚当看向亚茨拉菲尔。

亚茨拉菲尔舔了两下嘴唇，有点尴尬。他眼神四处游移了一会儿，然后认命一样闭上眼睛：“我猜——就像克罗里说的那样，他爱我，他的所有线路和存储器上都写满了对我的爱。”

亚当笑了。他“啪”一下仰面躺在沙滩上，让裸露在外的脚踝尽情摩擦细沙：“这里真好。如果有机会，我想把佩帕、布莱恩和温斯利戴也带到这里来，我们可以在这玩很多很多游戏。”

“听着，亚当。”克罗里说，“那两个大人，他们是来执行‘伊甸园’计划的。如果他们得逞了，基督就会毁掉这个世界上的绝大多数人，那些人在他们眼里是‘错误代码’和‘劣质代码’。”

“而这只是噩梦的开端。”亚茨拉菲尔补充。

亚当露出一个很困惑的表情：“可是我该怎么做？对抗他们吗？用什么？我没有武器。”

“对抗他们好像不是太明智的做法。”克罗里嘀咕。

“我不知道该怎么做。”亚当眨眨眼，有点迷茫，“我只是个小孩。”

“做一个小孩并不是什么坏事。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“知道吗，我曾经很担心你已经被‘基督’同化了，毕竟你和一台超级电脑伴生了那么久。但你没有，亚当，比我想得要好很多——”

然后他笑了一下，像是几百年前在油画中出现过的那种笑容：“你是人类，是个人类小孩。这是再好不过的事情了。”

“这的确很好，但我还不太明白做人类到底好在哪里。”亚当说，“那个‘基督’，那台超级电脑，他一直在我脑子里说话。”

“他说什么？”

“他说他是更优越的，更聪明、更完善、更先进、更强大。他说，不够优秀的基因就和愤怒、悲伤这样的负面情绪一样，只会阻碍人类的进步，这些东西都应该被摒弃、被彻底抹除。”亚当想了一会儿，然后又补充上一句：“他说，人类花了千万年的时间去碰触星空。他们有梦想，有伟大的思想和灵魂，不应该被自身固有的劣根性局限在地面上。”

亚茨拉菲尔和克罗里对视了一眼，而亚当继续说了下去：“他说，如果有一个机会可以让人类变得更好、更完善，如果有一种可能可以把人类从固有的劣根性中解放出来——那为什么不呢？”

然后这小男孩眯起眼睛，看向云层后面的太阳：“我不知道。但有时候，我认为他说得没错。所以我无法战胜他，我没法把这个基督关进黑漆漆的小屋子里去，他的确比我更强大。”

亚茨拉菲尔想了很久。他再开口的时候把上半身俯向亚当，影子像一片经过了稀释的乳白色水彩：“在这一点上，基督说得没错。人类有很多缺点，我们或许不够聪明、不够强大，可能会过于自大或者过于自卑。”

亚当点点头。

“但那就是我们的一部分，亚当。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“别人无权决定我们会成为怎样的人，而我们也无权决定别人要成为怎样的人。”

“就好像，我有时候觉得布莱恩吃糖果吃太多了，这不是好习惯。但我只会劝他少吃一点糖，而不会直接剥夺他对糖果的喜爱、让他变成一个从此再也不爱吃糖的人？”亚当问。

克罗里回答：“差不多就是这个意思。知道吗，亚茨拉菲尔很容易感到焦虑，我有时候觉得他过度焦虑了。但这就是他。如果你说焦虑是不好的因素，所有容易焦虑的人都应该被清除，或者搞一个什么小芯片让他从此再也无法感受焦虑，那——”

“那我就不是我了。”亚茨拉菲尔撇撇嘴，“焦虑有时候让我很难受，亚当，我们的弊端和局限性的确在很多情况下都让我们不太好过。”

“比如妈妈容易发牢骚，而爸爸总是意识不到事情的严重性。”亚当说，“温斯利戴有时候太较真了，佩帕很容易发火，布莱恩在绝大多数情况下都没什么自己的主意。”

亚茨拉菲尔看着他，嘴角很慢很慢地向两边拉开，勾出一截柔软的弧线。海的蓝灰色、天的水洗蓝色和沙滩的白色一起沉淀在他眼睛里，沉在一汪橄榄色湖泊中。亚当突然觉得，这位先生像是个天使。

他躺在沙滩上，继续往下说：“可是如果哪天妈妈再也不发牢骚，爸爸开始小题大做，佩帕没了她的火爆脾气… …”

他想象了一下，然后笑出来：“那真是太可怕了，大家都变得不像自己了。”

亚茨拉菲尔很欣慰亚当能想明白这一点。人类，人类小孩，世界上再没有比这更讨人喜欢的造物了。

“没错，亚当。所以，虽然人类存在固有的局限和缺陷，可是——”

“可是这让我们真实。”亚当从沙滩上坐起来，白色细沙从他牛仔外套上簌簌地往下落，“我们无权替他们做决定，不能强行抹除这些所谓的缺陷。机器小狗可能会很完美，但它绝对不快乐，它甚至都不知道什么叫快乐。”

“每个人都该有选择的自由。”克罗里耸耸肩，笑得像一条蛇，“作为一台机器人，知道吗，在我看来人类当然会有很多缺陷，各种各样的缺陷——但即使如此，也只有人类自身才能决定自身的去留。不是高高在上的其他人，更不是什么超级电脑。”

“你像个真正的人。”亚当说。他喜欢这两位新朋友，感到很开心。亚当试图从沙滩上站起来，一个苹果就在这时从他上衣口袋里滚了出来。

拳头大的苹果，圆润饱满，橙红色，看起来很可口。亚当看着这枚苹果。

“亚当，‘基督’在你的脑子里，你的脑部神经和那七台处理器相连，而这七台处理器可以通过通用网控制世界范围内的每一台HEAVEN机器人。”克罗里说，“它们都听从你的号令。”

“你一定要做点什么。”亚茨拉菲尔也站了起来，站在亚当身边，“在那之后，不管发生什么——不管是好还是坏——我们一起面对。”

他握住了亚当·扬的手。

克罗里站在旁边：“我觉得我应该拉住你的另一只手，亚当，可你握着颗苹果。这颗苹果会很好吃，每一个亚当都该尝尝苹果。”

有一只海鸥从海平面上飞过去，它身体洁白，翅膀是美丽流畅的流线型，发出清越的鸣叫声。然后，鸣叫声渐渐变成嘈杂和蜂鸣，亚当·扬知道他就快回到现实世界中了，他即将面对处理器、沙漠、装载了热武器的飞行器、大人们、以及基督和敌基督，还有整个世界。

好在他现在知道要如何去面对了。

每个亚当都应该尝尝苹果，而他刚好有一颗苹果。色泽鲜亮，圆润饱满。

虚拟开始解体，现实重构，沙尘、机械轰鸣和让人难以忍受的热度再一次席卷而来。亚当·扬在一片嘈杂中睁开眼睛。

他手中握着一颗机械苹果。似乎是遵循某种本能，男孩把那枚机械苹果旋开——咔哒——所有发条和齿轮开始逆向旋转，暗红色的光开始在缝隙中流窜，苹果表面逐渐浮出几个细小的突触。

有一小块突触刚好抵着亚当右手的食指指腹。

他隐隐约约记得很久之前看过一幅画，一幅壁画，上帝创造亚当。两根相接的手指，神灵和其创造的人。

于是突然之间，似乎一切都明晰了。

三秒钟的寂静——三秒钟绝对的寂静——然后一个声音在亚当大脑中响起来，基督的声音。

他说：“嗨… …我在哪？”

他像是突然之间有了感情。

他的声音不再像是无数个男女老少混合在一起，而像是一个小男孩。和亚当一样，是一个小男孩。

那颗苹果让“基督”拥有了自由意志。

十秒钟之后，更多的声音涌了进来。全都是基督的声音，他疯了一般寻找自己的躯体、自己的四肢、自己存在的证据。

然后他发现自己只是一台电脑，是一堆零件，附着在亚当·扬大脑上的——寄生虫。

他是被培育的、被设计的、被禁锢的。他的存在是一个计划，他甚至不能被称之为“生命”。

“对不起。”亚当低下头，他有些想哭，“他们没有权利这样对你。”

他大脑中响起沉重的呼吸声。那声音像是想要尖叫，又像是想哭，可无论是尖叫还是哭泣都无法抒发这样的情感。他找不到自己存在的证据。于是基督徘徊在黑暗中，只是呼吸，却根本不知道自己到底是在用哪一“部分”在“呼吸”。

亚当睁大眼睛，把目光所及的一切景象都装进眼睛里。他突然很希望自己是在猪背岭，在那片葱茏可爱的小山林里。这样，基督就可以借他的眼睛多看一看这个世界，多看看可爱的东西。他可以看天、看海、看漂亮的小房子，还有叶片间细透过来的细碎阳光。

那都是非常美好的东西。

但他不能。

基督发出一声相当怪异的声音，短促、坚硬且冰冷，亚当听得出这声音是“绝望”。

整整三分钟的沉默。

然后所有处理器都在同一瞬间停了下来，所有指示灯都在这一瞬间熄灭。

一片死寂中，别西卜从监控屏上抬起头来，瞳孔微微向外扩散。

她说：“敌基督不在那了。”

“什么意思？”加百列问。

“他选择了自我毁灭。”

七台处理器立在那，不声不响，像七座墓碑。

加百列没有回答。

**“加比。你的基督自杀了。”**

那天下午三点，太阳很好。热量正从沙洲中央慢慢散去，孩子们站在沙洲上，站在它们的领队身边。

有人从那台相当漂亮的飞行器上给他们拿饮料喝，一些冒着泡泡的绿色饮品，酸酸甜甜，味道相当不错。然后加百列又钻进飞行器里面，在储物箱里找到几块巧克力。他把巧克力递过去，没有说话，目光落在亚当·扬脸上。

那是一张纯粹的、人类小男孩的脸。

当时加百列想了很多，而孩子们只是在想，哇，他的眼睛是紫色。

拆开巧克力包装的时候，布莱恩对温斯利戴说：“我觉得他还不错。”

亚茨拉菲尔坐在处理器投下的阴影中，抱着一台破破烂烂的机器人。安东尼·J·克罗里用躯体保护了那几个孩子，在最后一刻把机械苹果心脏递到亚当手上，而子弹几乎把他的躯体打成一堆废铁。

加百列走到亚茨拉菲尔身边坐下来。

“抱歉。”

三十秒的沉默。

然后亚茨拉菲尔吸了吸鼻子：“今天的一切都很奇怪。”

“我不该——”他看了眼AJC800残破不堪的躯体，“把你的——”

“爱人。”

“我不该把你的爱人弄成——这个样子。”加百列深呼吸，“我可以修好他，我们有最好的维修师，能把他修得跟新的一样。”

“这不一样。”亚茨拉菲尔把克罗里有抱紧了一些，“他和其他所有机器人都不一样，他丢失了他的心、他的灵魂、他的自由意志，你们修不好他。”

“那颗苹果心脏？”

“苹果心脏。”亚茨拉菲尔看着落在旁边的机械苹果心脏。很明显，里面的数据已经空了，“原罪”不在那了。亚当扭开它的时候他就有这种预感，这种“我即将失去他”的预感。

安东尼·J·克罗里的心脏掉落在沙土上，变成一堆再普通不过的金属。

他突然想起刚刚把克罗里带回家的那个晚上。当时他漂亮的爱人蜷在沙发里，瞪着金色的大眼睛问：“如果我出了故障怎么办，你会把我丢出去吗？”

当时他是这样回答的——“不会。我会把你修好。”

亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下，感觉喉咙里扎满了仙人掌刺。他食言了，他没法修好他的爱人，修不好了。

躯体的创伤可以弥补，但他要如何为他的爱人找回灵魂呢。

书店老板将手指埋进克罗里锈红色的长发里，试图寻找一点回应，哪怕是一点点残留的数据也好。大概是因为来自外界的刺激，AJC800太阳穴边的指示灯亮了亮，然后一段声音数据自动播放出来：

“亚茨拉菲尔，我爱你。”

克罗里的躯体依旧没有一点反应。他躺在爱人怀里，几乎完全散架，像一堆勉强拼凑在一起的废铜烂铁。

亚茨拉菲尔亲了亲克罗里的额头。

于是那段声音数据再次自动播放了出来：

“亚茨拉菲尔，我爱你。”

“亚茨拉菲尔，我爱你。”

平板呆滞的声音，拉成一条直线，没有一点情绪起伏。

“我爱你，亚茨拉菲尔，我爱你。”

他的确像承诺那样，将对亚茨拉菲尔的爱写进了自己的每一根线路、每一块储存器里。

加百列没有说话。他向飞行器望过去，别西卜坐在驾驶位上，只留给他一个侧脸。从这个角度看，她显得格外娇小，慢慢沉下去的阳光几乎要将这个影子吞没了。

可她背部的线条却那样利落强硬，一把剑一样。加百列将双手握在一起，眉角垂向两边。

他再开口时选了个明显有些跳跃的话题：“我原本想——会有一个更好的世界，亚茨拉菲尔，更聪明、更优秀的人。没那么浮躁，也没那么愚蠢。他们会读书，会读你喜欢的那些书。”

亚茨拉菲尔吸了吸鼻子：“可到那时候就没人再写书了。”

日光向西边沉了三英寸，沙洲里起了风。

几分钟之后，加百列又说了一次：“对不起。基督的自杀让我开始——我觉得… …我不知道——”

他烦躁地看向一边：“但总之，我大概应该好好想一想过去的那些事情。”

“从艾格尼丝·风子开始？”

“从HEAVEN创立开始… …最初的最初。”

亚茨拉菲尔点了点头。他没有回答。

孩子们就要离开了。他们即将穿过猪背岭回家去，回到他们位于塔德菲尔德的家中，去找爸爸妈妈，然后对今天发生的一切闭口不提。如果有人问他们衣服为什么这么脏、头发里为什么有沙子，他们就会编几个借口蒙混过关，比如今天下午在沙地上摔了一跤。

大人们永远有这样一种思维习惯——他们会觉得，小孩子能有什么重要的事情呢。所以孩子们的爸爸妈妈绝对会相信这个借口。

佩帕看着不远处那七台已经完全冷却下来的处理器：“亚当，都结束了，是吗？”

亚当点点头：“我通过那几台处理器，告诉所有机器人不要伤害人类，然后试着让处理器停下来，再然后——”

他低着头眨了眨眼睛：“基督也很可怜。”

“一个小时之前，我觉得他一点都不可怜，他可恨极了。”布莱恩说。巧克力很好吃，他正在吃第三块。

温斯利戴在亚当肩膀上拍了两下：“他只是台超级电脑。”

“可他最后拥有了自由意志，跟我们一样。”亚当说，“他说他很羡慕我们人类，然后他说——对他来说，最好的事情就是立刻去死。他不该被造出来的，这太残忍了。”

“可他之前说有些人类是错误代码，是不够优秀的劣质代码，还说像愤怒和悲伤这样的负面情绪是不该存在的。”布莱恩又吃了一块巧克力。他把身体蜷起来，膝盖缩在胸口。

“那是电脑的思维方式。用逻辑和数据来理解一切，把人类量化成能进行等级比较和优劣排序的扁平化样本，可实际上，人类比这个复杂很多。”温斯利戴回答，“比如爱。爱就是无法衡量无法比较的。”

他说完这句话，看向亚茨拉菲尔和克罗里。

佩帕感觉自己心里尤其柔软的某个角落被戳了一下。她很想过去抱抱这位好脾气先生，但显然，眼下给他们留一点独处空间比较好。

“爱是伟大的。”这位勇敢的年轻女士说。

布莱恩突然没头没脑地说：“亚当，你爸爸会给你买一只小狗的。真正的小狗。”

在那之后佩帕提议：“我们可以为克罗里先生举行一场追悼会，就像我们举行过的其他追悼会那样。没有人应该白白牺牲，所有伟大的战士都会被铭记。”

亚当抬起头来，他认为这是个不错的主意：“用来纪念安东尼·J·克罗里先生。”

“纪念被阻止的屠杀和大灾难。”布莱恩补充。

温斯利戴在最后发言：“也为了纪念爱、智慧、勇气和不灭的自由意志。”

于是，在伊甸园，在这片小小的沙洲里，一场孩子们举行的追悼会开始了。

四个身影聚在一起，四张虔诚的脸，四双握在一起的手，四颗跳动的、小小的但温热有力的心脏。

他们心里装着很大很大的一团光。

TBC.


	16. 尾声及后记

** 【尾声】 **

对孩子们来说，“未来”是一个很大的概念，模糊又宽泛，让人捉摸不透。可经历过这些——经历过今天的这些事情后，孩子们对“未来”有了一个更加确切的想法，一个不那么模糊的概念。他们或许还不会思考“未来”，但至少已经开始学会思考“明天”。

当他们追悼的时候，当他们怀念和祈祷的时候，“未来”就在附近溜达。远远看着，不声不响，也不作任何评论。

如果你想要想象未来，就想象一间宽敞明亮的屋子… …不，想象随便一个什么样的房子，或许很小很挤，没那么漂亮，还有点脏；想象一群孩子和年轻人，头发染成各种颜色，走在路上，笑得很夸张；想象一本书，积了很厚很厚的灰尘，不知道多少年没人翻过，然后它在某一天突然被打开；想象没完没了的聚会、打卡和自拍，想象航空港的新型饮料和不知道哪个倒霉蛋研制出来的甜品，想象一个上班族在回到家后把自己摔进床铺里，然后歇斯底里地咒骂智障老板和神经同事；但同时也可以想象一座小山丘，一片树林，一个穿牛仔外套的男孩和他快乐的小狗… …

如果你要想象未来，千万别把她想得太美好。但也不是太糟，远没有那么、那么糟。如果你要想象未来，那么主要是——自由地想象她，无拘无束地想象她，不要让“好”或者“坏”来限制或者影响了你的判断，就让想象力那么自由自在地飞呀飘啊——

然后未来就来了。

** 【后记】 **

亚当在11岁生日那天得到了一只小狗。不是机器小狗，真正的小狗，会跑会跳，会钻兔子洞，有滑稽的耳朵。

对猪背岭的孩子们来说，亚当的11岁生日派对，就是全世界最棒的派对。

布莱恩决定再也不拿“太较真”来嘲笑温斯利戴，他同时决定每天少吃一块糖。

加百列去度假了。他说，他需要给自己放一个很长很长的假期，好好想想到底要把HEAVEN引向什么方向。

临出发前，别西卜提着行李箱堵在加百列门外。她说，她需要散散心。

亚茨拉菲尔修好了克罗里的机体。一段时间后，他收到一个包裹，快递员看起来像是那种会被女士们称为“猛虎”的型男。

亚茨拉菲尔打开盒子。

里面是一颗机械苹果心脏。

苹果心脏边放着一枚小卡片，用非常整齐的字迹写着“谢谢”，署名是——安娜丝玛·帕西法和牛顿·帕西法。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于！敲下“FIN”的那一刻真是感觉到了解脱。  
> 自由罪有差不多8W字，是我在GO写的篇幅最长时间最久的一个故事了。其实这个故事一开始，也只是和朋友聊天开脑洞的产物。MUSH提到了仿生性爱机器人AJC800，于是图一时爽，摸了个一发完的小短篇。结果没想到，从这个小短篇发散出去想了想，自己慢慢完善了一下过程和设定，到最后就写了8W字。其实我看科幻看的非常少，也完全不会写科幻，自己写的过程当中能FEEL到有很多“瞎几把乱写”的成分，但我还是很固执地想要把这个故事写完XD  
> 这篇在LOF和微博也被屏得很惨，做了图还挂图，其实内容真的没什么，只是偶尔会提到“性爱机器人”这样的设定。墙内的创作环境，真的很艰难。  
> 无论如何终于写完啦，感谢各位留给我的kudos和评论，非常感谢！希望你能喜欢这个故事，如果喜欢请让我知道XD


End file.
